Rewind
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Changing the Settings:Part I: Ariel Telford, 17, guardian to her cousin, flees from the east coast back to her hometown of Charming. There things take an interesting turn when she meets Happy.  This is a twist of my Life isn't so Charming story.
1. Chapter 1

JJ-Jefferu here, this is a twist on a story I already have out. Someone reviewed my other one, and no I'm not stopping that one, but I thought I would try a different spin on it. There are the same characters, excluding Aj, and a new yet the same plotline. I do not own Sons of Anarchy it belongs to Kurt Sutter and broadcast on FX. Please let me know what you think.

~Some Chapter titles are name of Songs. The songs themselves have nothing to do with the chapter. I just felt that a couple either fit or seemed like it would work as a title.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 1: This Fire Burns **

Pacing the length of the waiting room was not how Ariel intended to spend her first day back in Charming. But then again Charming was the safest place for her, even if she hadn't told her big brother she was back in town yet. That would come after the confirmation of her best friend's condition. You could tell just by looking at Ariel that she was not an individual to be messed with. Though she was only about five feet three inches tall, the way she held herself was a sure sign that she could handle herself. Her butt length brown streaked blue hair was sticking out of the tight braid she had placed it in the day prior. A pair of black skin tight jeans seemed like a second skin coming out of her lime green high top Converse. Her jacket was just as tight, showing off her assets, as her best friend had once said. A pair of purple sunglasses sat on top of the teens head. In the chair nearest to her a black messenger bag laid next to a black with a purple swirl helmet. A tall, young looking, brunette doctor wearing a pair of green scrubs and a white lab coat made his way to the pacing teen, a worried look on his face.

"Are you the young lady who accompanied Miss Greek into the E.R twenty minutes ago?" The doctor asked his voice full of tension and uneasy. Ariel snapped her head into his attention.

"Yes I brought Alana in. Is she alright? Is there any more damage than what I noted when I brought her in," the 17 year old fired off, a very subtle hint of a Scottish accent showing through. The young doctor sighed as he looked over his clipboard.

"I am Doctor Hagar, and you are?" Doctor Hagar asks pulling a pen from his pocket and clicking it. Ariel stared at the doctor in question, debating on telling him her name.

"Ariel," she says not even bothering with her last name, knowing he would be treating her differently had she done so. Hagar looks at Ariel with a questioning gaze before he begins to speak.

"Well there was more to Miss Greek's injury than she let on. Had we not had her strip down, with a female nurse present, we wouldn't have known that she was bleeding heavily from the stomach." Doctor Hagar starts, Ariel's hand immediately flew up to her mouth, her eyes widening as the doctor continued. "Luckily for her the wound was superficial and did not require any stitches, just to be disinfected and covered. After we saw that, a female nurse documented not only that injury but the multiply bruises and small cuts that were around her wrists, ankles, thighs, and upper arms. You said she was held captive?" Ariel nodded mutely, unable to comprehend the injuries that her tiny Asian friend had sustained. "You brought her in because you feared they raped her, you had no knowledge of any other injuries, correct?" The doctor asked the teen as he glanced up into her eyes.

"Yes," she croaked out. Hagar wrote something down on his clipboard.

"A nurse is in with her now doing the rape kit. The injuries and the marks left by the bindings look to be a few days old, my I ask as to why you both waited so long to come in?" the curiosity in the doctors eyes didn't go unmissed by Ariel, no matter what her emotionally state was. Ariel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting backwards from ten in her mind before opening them. The emotions of Ariel's face were completely gone.

"Yes you may ask and I will tell you," her voice wasn't as emotionless as her face had become, it portrayed hatred, anger, and sadness. "We just got into Charming about 15 minutes before we came into the E.R. It has been a few years since I've been in Charming myself, about 5, left when I was 12, so I was trying to remember where St. Thomas was." Ariel said shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for the doctor to take in what she said and ask her the next question she knew was coming.

"Why not take her in when she was found? And from where did you leave from to come to Charming." He asked her, looking a bit suspicious now. Ariel rolled her eyes at the look before continuing.

"We left North Carolina three, no, four days ago. As for why I did not take her to the nearest hospital when I found her, simple. The bastards who did this to her are well connected. And the second I would have brought her into Craven Regional Hospital, they would have known and came looking for her." Was all Ariel said on the matter. The doctor however wanted to know more and kept pushing for it.

"She is a minor and crossed multiply state lines. The authorities will have to be notified and her parents called. Now the main question in my mind is what possessed you to drive from the east coast all the way to St. Thomas, in Charming to receive medical attention for your friend." Ariel's patience's was running thin, she was running on just enough sleep to get her by, so it was a matter of time before she snapped and the police were called in. This doctor was making it difficult for her to protect Alana. And when it came to protecting Alana, Ariel was not one to play around. Glaring at the Doctor Ariel replied.

"Her parents are dead, I am her _legal_ guardian. She is not just my friend, but my cousin. As for why I drove all the way from the east coast to Charming is simple. They won't find her here and my brother lives in town." Ariel knew very well that telling this stranger, though a doctor he is certified, about her being the legal guardian of her cousin would raise a few questions but it couldn't be avoided. When Alana's parents died about six months back, in their will they stated Ariel was to be her legal guardian. Ariel was very mature for her age and doing well for herself, living in her own apartment and paying all the bills for the utilities she used, bought groceries, kept a job, and graduated from high school two years earlier than most. Alana was only a year younger than Ariel and though just as bright and mature, she was not ready to leave the safety blanket she had grown up in.

"That doesn't seem possible. You are barely a year older than she is." Doctor Hagar said in disbelief. The teen glared at the doctor.

"Well excuse me if you don't believe it, but it's true. Call up my lawyer and he will tell you that I am indeed my cousin's legal guardian. I have lived and supported myself since I was 15, now if that is all you have to tell or ask me Doctor Hagar, I would like to see Alana, sign the release papers, get the bill, and be on my way out of this place and head over to the apartment, that I called ahead and rented." Ariel says with a since of finality in her voice. Leaving the doctor so shocked that he had nothing else to say.

"Right this way, Miss." Ariel followed Hagar, after grabbing her messenger bag and the helmet. As they were walking Doctor Hagar handed Ariel his clipboard and pen. "If you would please fill out this information and sign at the end. Everything else was completed earlier and the bill will be mailed to your PO Box. Also please put down a number in which to contact you for when we get the results of the rape kit, STD test, and to schedule a follow up appointment for Ms. Greek." Doctor Hagar explained as they stopped outside an examination room. Ariel glanced over the paperwork, making sure the doctor wasn't trying to pull anything on her and then began to fill out the paperwork accordingly. When she signed it and handed it back to the doctor she spoke to him.

"The phone number will only be active for a few more days. I will call or come in to change it once the land line is set up in the apartment within the next couple of days, but it will be before my cell number is out." Ariel spoke looking through the square window into the room. She could see Alana lacing up her boots and slipping on her jacket.

"Very well Ms.," Doctor Hagar paused staring at her information. "Telford. That's an unusual name around here," he finishes. Ariel glances over to the doctor before shrugging.

" 'm not of complete American decent. My mom wasn't American." Was all Ariel gave on that matter and took a step back as the nurse stepped out of the room. The nurse was fairly older looking than Doctor Hagar. The Nurse's graying hair was a dead giveaway that she had seen her fair share of in's and out's of the E.R. She looked between the doctor and the older teen before speaking.

"It is confirmed, Ms. Greek has internal bruising and tearing. She was raped." As soon as the nurse confirmed the smaller girl's concern, Ariel clenched her hands into a fist. Her left knuckles were extremely white as it held the helmet and Ariel was gripping the object very tight. Again Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. Alana did not need to anymore things to make her worry. As soon as the older of the teens opened her eyes, Alana was stepping out of the examination room. Ariel offered a slight smile at the small, half Asian. Alana's clothes were baggy and clearly not her size, they were after all Ariel's clothes and Ariel though was not fat, but was quite a bit bigger in the clothes department than the five foot and three quarters younger girl. Her shoulder length hair was a shade darker than Ariel's and was streaked red, something they both seemed to inherit from the American side, it also gave them one of the few qualities that showed people they were related.

"Are you ready to go 'Lana. We have to get some supplies and finish enrollment before heading to the apartment." Ariel asked. Alana shook her head and signal with her eyes she was uneasy. Ariel turns back to Doctor Hagar. "Is there anything else I need to do? I would really like to get out of here and head of to the school to talk with the principle."

"No you signed the last of the paperwork. I am sorry that I was so harsh, but you have to understand that the information you told me is a bit hard to wrap my mind around." Doctor Hagar said sincerely.

"I can understand if you are still wary. I can give you my lawyer's card and you can call him yourself and have him fax you over not just the will but the legal documents that I signed and filled out. I have to call him anyway. I need some things transferred out here, so I can begin to have house visits arranged with a Social Worker." Ariel told the doctor pulling out her wallet and a business card from the simple black wallet. She handed the card to the young doctor.

"Thank you for understanding. I will be in contact," was the last thing the doctor said before heading off to check on other patients. When the two were alone in the hallway the both let out a sigh.

"You ready to go to the school? I know you don't want to start back immediately but it will help you fall back into a sense of normalcy. I will give you, your space. I can't imagine the hell you went through before I found you. And I will make it my duty to make sure that it doesn't happen like that again." Ariel says pulling the shorter girl into a sideways hug. Alana smiled up at the older teen, a genuine smile.

"I can handle the school. And you're right, it will help me. Thank you Ace, it's something I need. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Alana whispered.

"I'm all you have left and I would never abandon you, you mean too much to me." Ariel said smiling back at Alana as they made their way down the hallway and out the doors. Unknown to them a certain Killer had overheard parts of their conversation, as he was on his way to find the Charming Charter.

**~!~**

"Mother fucker!" Ariel screamed in frustration as she kicked her tire. It had been a few days since she had settled down in Charming. She had applied for a part time job as a receptionist at Sun Ink, a local tattoo parlor, and gotten the job, but she also applied for another job as a cashier at one of the local convent stores, though she shouldn't have been considered, or even gotten the job. The owner knew her, or at least five years ago when she lived in Charming, and he trusted her and knew nothing bad would happen to his store while she worked there. So she got the job. Currently though Ariel was frustrated. Someone had punctured the front tire of her black and purple Kawasaki Ninja 250R. She couldn't understand why anyone would do that to her, she hadn't done anything wrong in the four days she had been in Charming, nor had she seen anyone who she could have known from her younger years or at least that she recognized. Ariel had done so much in the past couple years she didn't think she'd remember anyone.

"Havin' trouble with something doll," a voice that sounded familiar to the teen said from behind her. Ariel turned to the door of the diner that was where she had stopped to see about leaving a request for a later meal. She knew it wasn't needed in a small town like Charming, but she was thinking ahead again. The guy who spoke was tall, over six feet, had curly brown hair, striking blue eyes and was dressed in blue jeans and a garage shirt.

"Yeah, some asshole decided to put a hole in my front tire, thus leaving me stuck here when I have shit I need to be doing." Ariel said in a light Scottish accent brought out by her frustration at being delayed.

"I work for a garage, I'm sure we could fix that," he replied looking over Ariel, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"I was just about to call Teller-Morrow, to see if they could tow it. I have to get to the high school though, I was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago." Ariel said pulling out her cell phone. The stranger held up his hand.

"I can call and have someone come and get it. Then give you a lift to school, since you're running late. Don't want to spoil you getting an education." He said walking over to her. Ariel weighed the pros and cons of accepting his offer.

"Alright, I'll accept. But I will return the favor." She said grabbing her messenger bag off the pavement next to the motorcycle and picking up her helmet. "But I ain't late for school. I have a fucking meeting with that dick who is in charge. Apparently he doesn't understand that a doctor trumps his stupid decisions." Ariel grumbled her accent was slightly there but it was starting to go away.

"Wait, you don't go to school?" he said in disbelief. "You're only like 16," Ariel shot him a look.

"Yeah I don't. Got a problem with a kid who is actually smart? And for your information I'm 17, be 18 in four months." Ariel said walking over to the guy. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get this shit over with so I can begin to worry about a whole new can of worms. Fucking school," Ariel said stopping in front of the tall guy. He nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey get the Prospect and Juice to come down to Neela's Diner to pick up a Kawasaki with a front flat tire." There was a moment of silence before an annoyed look crossed his face. "Hey dick head its Tig. Why the hell would some random person be ordering you around?" Once the name Tig's left his mouth, a look of realization dawned on Ariel's face and she took a step back to look over Tig again.

"Holy fucking shit," Ariel said right as Tig closed his phone. Tig looked at her. "Damn, I knew I should have gone by the shop as soon as I got in." Ariel said shaking her head.

"They'll be here in about ten minutes. If you are ok with riding a Harley, I can give you a lift to the school and wait for you to take you down to the shop." Tig says, trying to figure out what her last comment was about.

"Question, who is Juice? And is that his real name?" Ariel asks stepping back to where she was.

"Juice is not his real name. It's a nickname. And why does it matter who Juice is little girl?" Tig asks. Ariel glares at Tig's comment about her height.

"Did you just make a crack at my height Mr. Trager?" Ariel asked the older man, whom she thought of like as an uncle. Tig looked at her for a minute, comparing her to everyone he has ever met and even then he couldn't place this teenage girl who looked oddly familiar up close. "So I can't seem to get any taller, but since my assets developed you don't recognize me anymore?" Ariel says frowning and looking down at herself. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top under a black and blue plaid button up shirt and her converse covered her feet. Granted her hair was way longer and she wasn't hiding behind a pair of dorky looking glasses, but she didn't feel that she changed that much. Had she?

"You do look familiar, but you got a name? It might help." Tig says frowning too. For some reason the sad and hurt look on her face made him feel awkward and a bit sad. Two things Tig certainly didn't feel often, if ever.

"Yeah I got a name, though you and Bobby never liked to call me by it. You preferred to make cracks at how I was so short," she said trying to jog his memory without telling her name. It was silent for a few seconds before the sounds of a truck pulling into the parking lot broke the silence. Ariel looked over to the truck, saw it was a tow truck from Teller-Morrow. She shook her head at Tig and made her way back over to the abandoned motorcycle. Stepping out of the passenger side of the truck was a tall, dirty blonde guy who was dressed in similar to Tig, except he was wearing a cut void of the Sons logo on the back, which signaled he was prospecting for the group. The driver walked around the front of the truck and toward Ariel. He was defiantly the shortest of the three men. He had lightning bolt tattoos on either side of his mohawk and just like the prospect he wore a cut. It was dubbed with REDWOOD ORIGNAL on the left and nothing on the right.

"This yours?" The mohawk guy asked Ariel noticing her helmet.

"Yeah she's mine. Someone decided that I needed a flat tire on top of all the other shit I'm dealing with today," Ariel said very maturely, not that her using shit took away from how she handled herself.

"Aren't you a bit young to be driving one around while you ditch school?" the dirty-blonde said. Ariel glared at the taller man.

"And how old do you believe I am, Prospect?" her accent once again making itself known as her irritation grew. "I swear it's like no one is allowed to be smart these days. Jesus Christ," Ariel said her Scottish accent was thick this time. She threw her hands up in the air. Today was defiantly not the day to be Ariel Telford.

"I would have to say 16," he replied fear lacing his voice.

"Bet you'd say 15, had it not been for the bike. I am 17 years old and _not_ skipping school. I graduated top of my class two year ago. Had to write a fuckin' speech and everything. Now can we get into the important shit. I have stuff that needs to be done before 3." Ariel says sourly glaring at both men.

"Um yeah, sorry about him. He doesn't know when to shut up. Can I get your name and a number to reach you by, in case we finish early or run into any problems?" the one with the mohawk says.

"Yes you may." Ariel sighed and looked at him. If memory served her right, this was the guy she vaguely remember her brother telling her about when he prospected, very intelligent or at least with computers. This man was Juice. "My name is Ariel Telford. You can get a hold of me at 555-6325." Ariel said, watching the two closely. A look of recognition passed through Juice's eyes as he wrote down the information. The prospect though was gawking at her. She rolled her eyes. "If that is all I need to be getting to the school to deal with a dumb principle."

"Yes that is all Ariel," Juice said nodding to her. She smile at him and nodded back.

"It was nice to finally meet you, Juice." Ariel said smiling as she extended her hand.

"You too," Juice shook her hand then began to boss around the prospect. Once that started Ariel turned back to Tig. He was now standing behind her, for how long she couldn't be sure.

"Christ," was all Tig could manage before pulling the small teen into a hug. "You're all grown up," he whispered as he pulled back.

"Yeah well we can catch up later. I really need to get down to the school."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Please Review, I would really like some input.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu: **You know I think this story go more hits than my other one, I mean with only having one chapter up. I want to thank all that alerted, favorite, or reviewed it. Which in my email was 14 unread messages. So I have to say I was surprised when I saw that. Anyway read below:

**Review Shoutout:**

_HermioneandMarcus:_Thank you for being the ONLY review I got. It made my day, and I want to thank you because I think you also read a few of my other works too.

**Alert Shoutouts:**

_HermioneandMarcus, Flaca 514, stephanie is amazzzing, The Black Widow, NJ10, Fall-Back-Down, SKYE-07, KTP3325, VersaEmerge, LillyRose18_

**Favorite Shoutouts:**

_Jenni10121, slash95, nison99, VersaEmerge_

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please enjoy the second installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 2: Dropping Plates. **

As Tig pulled into Teller-Morrow everyone was curious as to who was on the back of his motorcycle. Tig wasn't the kind of person who let just any rode on the back of his dyna. Hell, when he actually tried to have a steady relationship he wouldn't let them on it. But now here he was pulling into his spot with a brunette wearing a helmet more suited for a crotch rocket than a Harley. Juice and Half-Sack just shrugged when they saw it, Jax, Opie, Clay, Chibs, Bobby, and Happy were all curious as to who the mystery rider was.

"What's up with that?" Jax asked turning to his step-father. Clay just shrugged and watch the two of them interacting.

"No idea, but it seems as if he knows her." Clay says taking a puff of his cigar. Half-Sack being the naïve and overly chattering prospect he was decided to give them some information.

"That's her bike in Tig's bay," he said and went back to helping Juice.

"Looks kind of young for Tig." Bobby remarked as the watch Ariel take her helmet off and shake her head, her hair following in front of her face. Happy took in her appearance and he spoke up.

"That's one of the two I saw in the hospital the other day." Clay looked at the usually silent man, there was a hidden emotion that passed over the killer's face as he watched Tig interacting with the girl.

"Fuck you Trager," Ariel yelled at Tig as he made a comment about her Ninja.

"Aww c'mon doll, you know I would never do that to you." Tig replies playfully, dancing on a dangerous line. Ariel glared at the older man and hit him with her helmet.

"Like I'd want any of you. You walking STD," Ariel commented. Tig's eyes darkened playfully, Ariel squeaked as Tig scooped her up into his arms and threw her over his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Well I guess you better get tested then. You have been riding with me," Tig joked and started walking over to the on-lookers. Ariel hit his back.

"Trager, you better put me down before I make you very uncomfortable by shoving my helmet so far up your ass it'll be coming out of your mouth." Ariel joked back and hit Tig with her helmet in the butt for good measure.

"You wouldn't dare girly, I don't think you want your pretty little face messed up," Tig said making like he was going to drop her by letting go of her. Ariel screamed as Tig grabbed her.

"Tig, stop playing around." Clay yelled as he watched the two. He was very curious as to who had his Sergeant at Arms acting like a child. Tig stopped messing around and put Ariel down on the ground in front of him. Looking at her face, he could see she was extremely nervous.

"So does the girl who has Tig acting like a child have a name?" Bobby asked looking at the back of Ariel's head.

"I might 'ave one. I mean, I do but it's not like you called would call me by it anyway," Ariel says turning around to the group. She recognized Jax, Bobby, Clay, Opie, and Chibs, but the one standing beside Clay, wearing a cut that read NOMAD, she couldn't recall ever seeing before. Tig let out a laugh at this and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Damn straight." Tig commented which caused Ariel to elbow him in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up Trager, no one cares what the hell comes out of your mouth." Ariel smarts off. This catches Happy off guard. He had never heard someone talk to Tig that way, let alone got away with it. But as he watched the two interact earlier, he knew his brother would not harm her, regardless of the words that left her mouth.

"Well that mouth and the way you talk to Tigger, there is only one person you could be." Jax says smiling and pulling Ariel into a hug and away from Tig. "Welcome home Midget," Jax says pulling back. Ariel glares at Jax and hits him.

"You are not jumping on the bandwagon Jackson Teller. That is reserved for Trager and Bobby only. Besides I don't want you sinking to their level. I had you up there with Chibs," Ariel jokes looking completely serious. Tig and Bobby fake heartbroken looks.

"Why must you be so cruel darlin'," Bobby says pulling Ariel into a hug.

"You brought it upon yourself," Ariel smiles at the older man. When Ariel pulls back from the hug she stares at her brother.

"Why didn't ya call 'Riel? I would have come and met you?" Chibs says staring his sister dead in the eye. His mind was putting together the pieces. Ariel was one of the two that Happy had seen in the hospital, four days ago, but she wasn't with another girl now. It was just her.

"Because I have been doing a lot trying to get settled. Had to enroll Alana in school, get a job, and make sure shit was set with transferring my shit out here." Ariel says locking eyes with her brother and her accent, like his, was showing. But you put two people who are siblings together and your bond to hear it.

"Alana is here?" Chibs says shocked. Ariel nods her head. "Why is she here? What happened to Ron and Dawn?" Chibs fires out so fast that it was barely recognizable to the group because of his thick accent. Ariel nods and shifts and looks away from her brother.

"They died." Ariel mumbled not turning to her brother. Chibs grabbed his sister by her shoulders and made her look at him.

"What do you mean they died? How? When? Why are you and she here?" Chibs starts firing off again. When Ariel didn't answer right away he squeezed her shoulders. Ariel let out a small whimper and tried to back away from her older brother. Chibs wouldn't let that happen and gripped her tighter. "What the hell happened Ariel" Chibs shouted at her.

"Chibs, calm down. You are scaring her!" Jax said grabbing the Scotsman and pulling him away from the frightened looking Ariel. Who sought at the closest person and clung to them. Clay wrapped his arms around the shaking form of Ariel.

"Ssh, calm down baby girl." He said to comfort her and then turned to Chibs. "Go calm down. Jax, Tig, and Happy will talk to Ariel. And before you say it should be you, think about what you just did to your sister." Ariel looks up at Clay and nods to him and releases her grip on his stomach and was pulled into Tig's arms. Clay turns to Happy and stops him as he goes to follow after Tig. "I'm going to warn you now about Ariel, I don't know how you'll react to her. But up until she was 12 she lived here in Charming. You know how Chibs was smuggled out of Ireland?" Happy nods. "Well he brought his 1 year old sister with him. Their mom died and he was all she had. She grew up around the guys, so while she is young and seemingly timid or tough, she cracks easy, as you just saw with Chibs. Be gentle with her and don't mind her ways." Clay explained and let said one finally set of words to the killer. "Be careful around her. She does however, grow on people easy. Takes to her like a newborn and are hell bent on protecting her. " Happy nodded and walked after the V.P and S.A.A.

Ariel glanced around the Chapel, normally this room was off limits to any female, but there were rare times when she had been in this room. It was never a serious reason as to why she was brought into the meeting room of the Sons. Once Tig entered the clubhouse this was the first place he headed. Not that she needed to be reminded that the upcoming conversation was to be serious, but just being in the Chapel made Ariel a bit uneasy about the upcoming splurge of information she was about give. Tig sat Ariel down in a chair next to the chair everyone knew Clay sat in.

"What happened Midget? Why were you in the hospital with Alana your first day back home?" Tig asks looking at Ariel. Ariel shifted and glanced at the biker she was unfamiliar with but vaguely recalled seeing when she left the hospital.

"How do you know I was at St. Thomas the other day." Ariel asked looking around the room. Taking it in for the first time in five years.

"Happy," Tig motioned to the bald, tall, tattoo biker with the NOMAD patch on his cut. "Mentioned something about seeing you, though we didn't know it was you until just now." Ariel looked at Happy and took him in. He was shorter than Tig, but taller than her by a lot. He shaved his head, his eyes gave a way next to nothing, his face was hard and he appeared to be giving her the same treatment she was giving him. What made him stand out to Ariel, compared to most members she could recall from her childhood was his tattoos. He had them on his arms, and she would guess his chest too just from what little she could spy down his shirt. Ariel sighed.

"Alana needed to see a doctor. We drove for four days to reach Charming. I don't know if Chibs was even aware of this, I doubt it seeing as he was surprised to hear about Ron and Dawn's death, but after they died I was given guardianship of Alana." Shocked looks passed over the three Sons in the room with her. "Yes I was just as shocked as you are. I graduated from high school when I was 15 and have been working and taking care of myself, on my own, since then. I was the only relative that was left so it was nature that they chose me to watch Alana. Seeing as she was not ready to live on her own, not yet anyway. No matter how much money she inherited from their death. Anyway Alana's parents death was no accident." Ariel stopped and looked around at the Sons. After the shock settled Jax spoke up.

"What do you mean it wasn't an accident. And how do you know?"

"Well you two," she was referring to Jax and Tig. "Know how well connected Ron was in the _wrong_ circles." Happy did not know who Ron was, or his connections but he know that he did not like being left in the dark. Happy voiced his confusion at his lack of knowledge.

"Will you enlighten me before you continue," Happy's rough and raspy voice says. Ariel looks at him and nods.

"Uncle Ron, is ex-military and during his tours met some interesting people. In turn he actually set up a few of the business dealings between SAMCRO and the Irish. Thus how I am even alive. My father, Dereck, Ron's brother, had a fling with my mom during a visit and I was the product. Which is actually the only reason I was able to leave with Chibs when I was a baby, the IRA knew that if something happened to me it would mean bad blood between them and SAMCRO. Does that help clarify you enough for me to continue?" Ariel asks looking directly at Happy as she spoke. Happy nodded to her. "Well anyway, Ron got in bad with someone, who I am not sure, he kept that from me. My guess was to keep me safe, like it did any good." Ariel mumbled the last part, catching Tig's attention.

"What do mean like it did any good?" Tig said stepping towards the girl in his chair. A girl he watched grow up and loved like his sister.

"I'll get to that. Just let me tell you what happened." Ariel said looking at Tig. He nods. "Whoever it was, didn't take kindly to being tricked. Just to clarify he did not double cross that SOB," Ariel says looking at all three men to make sure they knew she believed it and not to question it. "Well Alana and I decided Ron and Dawn need some time to themselves, so Alana and I went to a movie then to my apartment, but we didn't make it that far. As soon as the movie was over and we enter the lobby there were a couple police officers looking for us. They told us that Ron and Dawn were dead. Beaten to death, or from their observation, and also shot. For a few weeks Alana stayed with me, waiting to hear what was to happen to her, when the courts realized she was living with someone barely older than herself, they tried to have her taken from me and put into foster care. My uncle's lawyer, now mine, stepped in and showed the court legal documents of my finical state, my living conditions, and a plethora of other documents, showing that it was not a problem. Then he pulled out the will, the courts found nothing wrong with that situation, but at randomly appointed times a Social worker would stop by to check up on the state of the apartment." Ariel pauses.

"Now what brought you across the country to Charming?" Jax asks lighting up a cigarette. Ariel's eyes darken at the few weeks prior to her entering Charming.

"A few weeks ago Alana felt like she was being followed and we started to get weird phone calls at home. At first we thought nothing of it,"

"Until what?" Jax pressed.

"We got pictures in the mail. Of our movements from the time of Ron and Dawn's funeral until the day before we got them. On the back of them it said 'Your Next'. We went to the police but they did nothing about it, apparently whoever these guys are they are well connected. Then about a week ago I was at work and Alana was supposed to stop by after school and hang out while I finished up my shift, but she never showed up. I got worried and went looking for her and found her school bag just outside the school's gates. I began to panic and asked around the school asking had anyone seen her and one of the staff told me that some _nice_ men escorted her into a car. I spent 3 days looking for her. I finally found her, at Ron's old house, we hadn't finished going through the stuff so we could sell it. She was tied to the bed in her old bedroom."Ariel stopped talking and bit her lip, suppressing the tears, and took a few breathes and stared at the floor for a minute before finishing. "After I untied her and she told me they had just left, they had gone looking for me. She wouldn't tell me what happened, I could only guess, and believe me I imagined some horrible shit. Lucky for us, when we received the threatening pictures I told her to pack an emergency bag while I did the same. I left them at the lawyer's house. I knew if shit went down it'd be the one place they'd never look. We grabbed them, threw them into Alana's Jeep and got the hell out of there. Four days later we pulled into St. Thomas and I had Alana seen. Those bastards not only beat her but they," Ariel couldn't finish and she broke down for the first time since her dad died, when she was fifteen. Ariel was pulled into a pair of strong arms. She was startled, looking up through tear filled eyes and covered by her long hair, she looked into the eyes of her brother. This caused her to cry harder and bury her head into his shoulder. Chibs did his best to soothe his sister, without losing his cool.

"We'll inform Clay. Chibs, when Ariel calms down, take her over to the school to get Alana. Have Alana drive straight here, no going to your apartment right now. This is some serious shit. No one hurts family," Tig says keeping his anger in check. "Come on Hap, Jax, let's go tell the boss man." Tig adds, getting the V.P. and Killer's attention. Jax left the room quickly and threw something in the bar. Happy took a minute before he followed. His mind was processing everything he just learned about the young girl in the Scots arms. He would never admit it, aloud or at least not yet, but Clay was right. She grew on him like a parasite. He had only been around her for an hour, tops, while she explained what happened, and he felt this passionate desire to protect her. Happy was not sure what the pull to her was but he knew that if those bastards came looking for Ariel, and as an afterthought, Alana, he would put a bullet into their heads at point blank range.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If any of you who read this have read my other version of the story _Life isn't so Charming_ I would like to ask which one you enjoy more. I mean I'm not giving up on that one but I would like to know which is the better one.


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu:** Holy Crap. It has been over a month since I last updated and I am sorry. I was being lazy and it takes what a grand total of like five minutes, if that, to upload it to the site, add little things that Microsoft word can't do, then upload it to the story. I will update again hopefully soon. I am moving at the end of March so I don't know if I will update too often. I'm trying to get this story at least to chapter 10 on my laptop before then so I can update as soon as we are settled. Please read below:

**Review Shoutout:**

ShiloCoulter- Thank you for the review. I have to admit I like this one better than my other one, this one will probably be longer than that one too. I am glad you liked the parasite comment, I wanted it to be different.

ozlady80- thank you for the review.

Angel N Darkness: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

SSA UCLA- I don't believe I have heard one of my chapters described like that before, thank you. I hope you read chapter 2 after chapter 1, they are coping.

**Alert Shoutout: **(Since I last updated)

ShiloCoulter, Amyvedemarie, Dance1999, lilskigrl72, angellips09, sarah7174, Baby-Firecracker, inkdeep, Angel N Darkness, SSA UCLA, majda01, angelbuni, CAtus, CharChar93

**Favorite Story Shoutout: **(Since I last updated)

ShiloCoulter, Tigerkat51, Angel N Darkness, SSA UCLA, angelbuni

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

**

* * *

::Rewind:: Chapter 3: Looking for an Angel**

It was now Saturday; exactly 5 days after Ariel arrived into Charming. A system had been set up in case the guys who killed Ron and Dawn Greek, stalked both Alana Greek and Ariel Telford, and then brutally attacked and raped the 16 year old, ever set foot in Charming. When Ariel and Chibs picked up Alana from school and brought her back to Teller-Morrow, Clay asked if Ariel if she could talk with Alana to try and get a description of the guys who did this, so that Juice could begin to research them. Though a group of white guys with rugged appearances who hated non-whites was not by any means a narrow category, Juice had his work cut out for him.

Ariel and Alana were both sitting around their apartment doing varies things. Alana was doing up the homework she forwent last night, in order to get to know the guys. While Ariel was shifting through sketches she had done, trying to narrow down which one she was to be getting that day, and sipping coffee. A variety of music was circulating through the two bedroom, two bath, that had a modest kitchen and a enormous living room, which had a moderate size dinner room table set up, it seated eight people comfortably.

"I need your opinion 'Lana." Ariel said staring down at two drawings. Alana looked over at her older cousin and then down at the two works of art. If you knew Ariel, you would understand that she was a big fan of butterflies, so it was of no surprise to Alana that one of drawings was of a butterfly. The butterfly was simple enough; it was outlined in black with blue wings and a purple body. The other drawing was a bit more complex, though it looked very simple, Celtic cross with multicolor vines wrapped around it and coming together in one knot around a say: "Lost but not Forgotten".

"Where are the locations, because the Celtic cross one semis like it would be the longest and more time consuming." Alana says shifting to get a better angle to perceive the two pieces of paper in which the tattoo designs were done.

"Well I was thinking about the butterfly on ankle and the cross I was thinking on either my wrist or left shoulder, leaning more towards the shoulder." Ariel said staring longer at the cross.

"I vote the cross, it has more meaning and purpose than your butterfly does." Alana says closing one of her books.

"Celtic cross memorial it is then." Ariel said right as a knocking came to the door. The two teenagers exchanged a look before Ariel got up and walked over to the door. Not even bothering to look through the peephole, she just twists the door knob opening the door. Ariel raised a brow staring at the two people in the hallway just outside her door. "What do I owe such a high honor?" Ariel said sarcastically.

"Funny princess," Gemma starts and looks into the apartment. "So are you going to invite us in or am I just going to have to come in myself?" Gemma asks. I step back.

"You know you never have to ask Gemma, hell I've been meaning to stop by the shop to give you and Chibs your keys." Ariel says closing the door behind the Morrows. "But seriously, what's with the random unannounced visit?"

"Was wondering what you knew on Jax's current problem?" Ariel looked at Gemma funny as she asked that question.

"Jax has a problem? With what? Is this about Wendy?" Ariel asks grabbing at straws, trying to determine what Gemma was going on about.

"Yes that one. She shot up, endangered the baby's life. Luckily he's fine. Abel's a fighter." For some reason Ariel felt like there was more to that then she let on.

"That bitch did what?" Alana said standing up so fast that her chair went backwards and fell to the floor.

"Exactly. He is fine though, or will be. But I need someone to talk some sense into Jax. He won't go see the kid." Gemma starts first addressing Alana then turning her attention to Ariel. "Do you think you could go see Abel and drag Jax with you?" the hope in her voice made it impossible for Ariel to refuse her surrogate mother.

"I'll go and see Jax. I am not sure how I'm going to convince him to come but I'm sure I will think of some reason that I," Ariel stops as a thought enters her mind. "Never mind I know how to get him to come. I have to change some medical information for Alana at the hospital. I'm sure Jax will come with me." The teen offers. Gemma smiles and hugs Ariel.

"Thank you baby girl, so how about you have dinner with us tonight. I'll take Alana shopping while you are with Jax and you both can come over to the house after you see Abel," Gemma says.

"That sounds great. Alana needs some more clothes as it is." Ariel says. "Oh hey Gemma do you need any help around the office? Alana needs a job, something in a safe, familiar environment?" Ariel asks as a second thought.

"I think Gemma could use an assistant, besides with Abel stuck in the hospital I think she'll want to spend time with her grandchild." Clay says for the first time since he entered the apartment. Ariel smiles and looks at Alana who looked a bit grateful. She wanted to contribute to the bills but didn't feel comfortable anywhere she tried to apply. The only place next to the apartment that she felt truly safe was at the clubhouse.

"Thank you Clay," Alana says smiling softly. "I tried to get jobs at some of the restaurants but I didn't feel comfortable enough to work there." She picked up her shoulder bag and started to walk towards the group.

"No problem baby girl, your family. It'll do you some good to get to know the family better, plus it will be a stress free environment." Clay smiles at her. Clay always took on a fathering role towards Ariel, which is why once in a blue moon she would call him dad, he took to Alana the same way he did to Ariel when she first entered their lives. Gemma had practically raised Ariel until she was 12 and her dad had tracked her down. Wanting to get to know his kid before he died. Dereck Greek had lung cancer and was slowly dying when he found his daughter but the cancer wasn't what killed him. He was killed by a drunk driver on Christmas.

"Well I guess I need to call Jax and set this up," Ariel said as she closed her apartment door after they left. Pulling her phone out, she dialed the familiar number of Jax. After about three rings he picked up.

"What can I help you with Midget?" Jax asked. Rolling her eyes, though Jax couldn't see it, Ariel moved around her apartment picking up a few things and grabbing her black converse.

"I want you to come to St. Thomas with me. I need to finish up some medical forms and it would be helpful if you were there so I can't screw up your guys contact information." Ariel said lacing up her shoes and grabbing her messenger bag and helmet off the table. She stuffed her sketches back into their black folder and slid it into her bag as she made her way to the door.

"Of course. I'll meet you there," and with that Ariel set off on her journey to the hospital.

When Ariel arrived to the hospital she noticed Jax was talking to a brunette woman doctor. She looked familiar but Ariel couldn't be sure. Ariel took off her helmet as she watched them talk. She shook her head, she really did need Jax's help making sure the emergency contacts and a few other things were right. Standing from her bike and placing her helmet under her right arm she made her way towards Jax.

"Excuse me," Ariel said politely interrupting them. The female doctor looked at Ariel.

"Yes?" the woman asked. Ariel shifted slightly.

"I was wondering if Doctor Hagar was working today, would you know?" Ariel asked, not acknowledging Jax.

"I don't think he is. He called in sick this morning." She replied.

"Oh," Ariel said sadly. "That's alright then, can you leave a message for him that Ariel Telford needs to get in touch with him?" the doctor nodded. Ariel smiled at the brunette and nodded to Jax and made her way inside. About a minute after Ariel made herself comfy against the nearest wall, Jax came in looking around for her. He spotted her and made his way over.

"Thought that was all you needed to do?" Jax asked her. Ariel shook her head.

"No, I wasn't even going to come to the hospital today, but your ma stopped by and informed me of what happened." Ariel says looking directly at Jax. "Why didn't you tell me that Abel was here? I can understand not telling me about Wendy, but Abel, Jax, I need to see him and so do you." Ariel says grabbing Jax's hand and dragging him towards the baby ward.

Looking through the window at Abel broke Ariel's heart. This was one of the multiply reason why she never did any type of drugs, a cigarette every so often, and drank next to no alcohol. She hated to be dependent on something that did more harm than good. The teen sighed as she watched the baby wiggle around, as much as a premature baby could. Running a hand through her hair she looked over to where Jax had been standing, before Tig called pulling Jax away from his son.

"This area is for family members only," a voice says from beside her. Ariel turned to her left and saw the same doctor from earlier, the one who was talking to Jax.

"I am here with Jax. He had to take a phone call," Ariel said to the doctor as she turned back to looking at baby Abel.

"You're here with Jax?" the surprise was evident in her voice.

"Yes, I got him to come see the baby." Before the doctor could say anything more, Jax came around the corner and hugged Ariel, not even noticing the brunette doctor who was standing beside her.

"Thank you Midget for bringing me here," Jax says pulling back.

"No problem Jax. What did Tig want?" Ariel says smiling at the older blonde. He shakes his head.

"You'll find out later at the dinner. Mom decided that it was to be a members only dinner, so the guys will be there." Jax says wrapping his arm around the teens shoulder. A throat is cleared, Jax finally notices the doctor. "Is there something wrong with Abel, Tara?" Jax asks glancing at his son before looking at Tara.

"No nothing is wrong with Abel. I was telling your friend here that this area is for family only," Tara glares at the short teen. Ariel rolls her eyes at the hostility that this doctor was giving off. Jax noticed the same thing, and copied Ariel's actions before replying.

"She is family Tara, this is Ariel. Gemma raised her, came closes to adopting her before she left." Jax explains.

"This is Ariel?" Tara asks in disbelief, looking over the teen under Jax's arm. Her facial expressions change and all the hostility melted away and replaced with a look of surprise. "She looks so different, she's defiantly grown up." Tara says. Ariel was now glaring at the doctor in front of her. She was remembering where she recognized her. Though Ariel was only seven she remembers when Jax was dating her and then she left breaking his heart.

"Did you expect me to say a child forever Tara. It's been 10 years." Ariel removes herself from under Jax's arm. "Jax I'll see you at Gemma's. I need to pick something up from the store" she tells Jax before leaving the two ex-lovers alone.

Exiting the hospital Ariel runs into a hard body and falls backwards onto her butt. Ariel's hair fell in front of her eyes, while her arms bracing herself on the concrete as she attempted to push herself up. Luckily her bag was safely placed over her shoulder; Ariel's helmet though fell to the ground when she fell. A hand in her view caused her to glance up from the ground. She followed the hand up the space up of the fabric less arm and to the person's face. A hard look overtook Ariel's face as she noticed the tattoos that marked the man's skin. In the hand opposite of the one he was offering was Ariel's helmet.

"Need a hand there?" his voice asked the young teen. Ariel pulled herself off the ground, glaring at the Nord leader. She vaguely recognizes this man before her. It was one of the first things Clay and Chibs both grilled into her when she brought Alana back to the shop after picking up the younger teen from school. His name though was eluding her.

"No thank you. I would however like to have my helmet back if you don't mind." Ariel snips at the older man holding her hand out for her helmet. He smirks before holding it out to her, only to pull it back when Ariel reached for it. "Is there a problem?" Ariel asks on the verge of losing her patients.

"Yeah, just wondering what's your hurry?" He asks coming closer. Ariel gets an uneasy feeling and takes a step back.

"I have things to attend to. Now if you'll give me my helmet, I will be on my way," Before he gets a chance to reply someone steps in between them. Ariel was now staring at the back of a SAMCRO cut.

"I suggest you give her the helmet and be on your way Darby," the raspy voice of the club's Killer voices from in front of the teen. Darby laughs and puts his hands up then hands Happy the helmet. Smirking he walks past the two, bumping into Ariel's shoulder as he goes.

"I'll be seeing you," he whispered as his shoulder came in contact with hers. Ariel tenses up at the sound of his words.

"I don't like him," Ariel says as she crosses her arms over chest, holding herself. Ever since Alana's attack, Ariel didn't like being around people like Darby, he was just like the ones who hurt Alana. Ariel stood there staring at the back of Happy's cut, until he turned around.

"You ok?" He questions, staring at the younger girl. Ariel shook her head.

"Just a little freaked out. It was someone like him that was responsible for hurting Alana. Plus he gives me the creeps, as if something bad is going to happen." Ariel started, looking up into the dark brown eyes of Happy. "Sorry, I must sound like an idiot. Thank you for helping me with him." Ariel said smiling slightly at the older man. He nodded and handed her the helmet. She took the helmet and went to walk around him, but Happy grabbed her arm. Ariel looked at him confused.

"What did he say to you?"

"How," Ariel trails off staring back at him.

"I'm supposed to be alert. I didn't hear what he said but I know he said something to you, just by the way you reacted." Happy releases Ariel's wrist, waiting for her to answer him.

"Said he'd be seeing me."

"Go straight to Gemma's," was the last thing he said to her before going into the hospital. Ariel stared after the usual silent man for a few minutes before turning to her motorcycle and heading off to Gemma's place.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ** Not trying to spoil anything but Darby will be a part of this story, he has connections to the people who hurt Alana. Sorry, if I spoiled something, it's kinda a reminder to me as well. I forget things somethings. No one is perfect.

Please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I apologize for not updating this sooner, though I have up until chapter 9 written between moving, spending time with my sister, and trying to find crap in the house (it's not unpacked we have one more move thing to do) plus I was going to update yesterday but FanFic wouldn't let me upload anything . So...I'm thinking about getting back on a schedule of updating my stories, but it might be a while before that happens, want more chapters wrote.

Also I'm debating posting a Tig story, thoughts?

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 4: We Are One**

Three months, that's how long the two teens had been living in Charming. Both were adjusting well. Alana was doing decently, she was still skittish around males, she didn't know, but around the Teller-Morrow employees and most Sons that stopped through she felt safe and like herself. But there was a rare Son that just made Alana feel uncomfortable. Take Kozik for example, Alana refused to be anywhere near him, unless Ariel or Tig was with her. Her reasoning for being uncomfortable with Kozik was that Tig hated him, and Tig had become like an over-protective brother where Alana was considered. Ariel on the other hand had fallen back into the same pattern she had before she left Charming 5 years prior. Though the only difference was she was no longer in school and working two jobs and occasionally helping when needed by the club or shop.

"So Ace," Jax says sliding his arm around the short teen. Ariel looked at one of the three men she considered brother, she trusted him with her life.

"Yes Jackson," Ariel says trying to shrug off the blonde as they walked through the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She could feel eyes on her; Teller-Morrow employees didn't mind due to it being an everyday occurrence, Croweaters/Sweetbutts were giving her mean looks, and the Sons were becoming immune to the weird instances that the mother charter had with the two teens, who fell under the off limits category to everyone.

"What are you wanting to do for your eighteenth birthday?" Ariel looked at Jax weird.

"Absolutely nothing. I am not doing anything, and Gemma swore we could just have a nice dinner." Ariel says finally getting Jax arm from around her. "Now can you please direct me in the direction of my ever loving big brother?" Ariel asks shifting her bag.

"You take the fun out of everything Ace. Can we at least have a bar-b-que, it will be warmer then." The look on Jax's face made it hard for Ariel to refuse so she caved and nodded.

"Fine, but no sluts allowed." Ariel said seriously. "Now are you going to tell me where to find Chibs or am I going to have to scream bloody murder?"

"He's in the clubhouse," Jax says laughing and heading towards the garage to get to work. Ariel rolled her eyes as she made her way into the clubhouse. Nothing shocked Ariel about the clubhouse or what she saw inside, she knew the guys well enough to know that nothing they do should surprise her. But as Ariel opened the door she was surprised at the lack of activity in the clubhouse. She was used to all sorts of things happening at random times inside and for the inside to bare, except for her brother and Happy, was surprising to her.

Chibs and Happy were by the bar talking when Ariel walked in. Chibs smiled at the sight of his sister and Happy watched her carefully. Since the incident at the hospital Happy was always checking up on Ariel and making sure that she was nowhere near Darby or anyone else that could harm her. No one directly said anything when they began to notice a change in the killer; they all figured it was the natural gravitation that usually pulled a Son to the half-Scot. Happy though knew otherwise, but until he could figure it out there was no way in hell he was going to bring it up with someone else, especially if it was a certain 17, almost 18, sister of the club's Scottish man. Happy knew Ariel was dealing with a lot, being the legal guardian and taking care of her cousin, working 2 jobs and balancing online college classes, which no one knew excluding him. It was one to the things that they talked about a couple weeks after the whole Darby thing, when she caught him outside the gas station watching her.

"Chibs," Ariel shouted at her brother.

"No need to shout I heard you come in," Chibs' said with his Scottish accent. Ariel rolled her eyes as she walked over to where the two club members were.

"So?" Ariel asks stopping in front of her brother looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Has that ever stopped me before? I need your help with something."

"What can I help you with?" Chibs asks looking at his sister staring at her. Ariel shifted and placed her bag down on the stool that she was leaning on.

"I need you to come with me to the Sun Ink,"

"Why? Is there something wrong at work?" Chibs asked concerned. Ariel shook her head.

"No I want to get my tattoo, but my boss says unless I wait a few more weeks, I need you to come in with me." Ariel explains. Chibs looks over to Happy, who nods.

"Why don't you ask Happy?" Chibs suggests.

"Happy?" Ariel looked at Happy. "Why?" Ariel asks confused.

"He does tattoos. I'm sure he would give you, your first one." Ariel turns to Happy after Chibs finishing his sentence.

"Is that true? You do tattoos?" Ariel asks excited, her accent showing through.

"Yes," was the one word that left his lips as he nodded, trying to keep a smile from covering his face at Ariel's enthusiasm.

"Happy," Ariel starts and looks at Happy in the eyes. "Will you give me a tattoo? I will make it up to you, somehow." Ariel finishes and watches as something flickers across the Killer's eyes so fast that she thought she might have imagined it.

"Sure, follow me. I have nothing better to do today." Happy rasps and places his empty beer bottle on the bar before heading back towards the dorms, to the room that was his. Ariel looks at her brother and smiles at him.

"Thank you," Ariel quickly leans over the bar and pecks his cheek, before picking up her bag and heading after Happy.

Ariel was never sure what to make of Happy. From the stories she's heard, he was the coldest, most ruthless killer of the club. He was the go to guy when things got out of control and they needed it taken care of then and there. But from what Ariel got from the frequent interacts she had with him, he seemed different. Sure he didn't talk much, or give her any pertinent information about himself, but he listened to her rant about everything and he would give her advice when he could. He was good company to keep, or at least to her. Ariel also noticed that he was different around her than he was with any other female, including the Sweetbutts/Croweaters. He was still a blank canvas when it came to emotions but he wasn't as menacing.

**~!~**

About four hours later Ariel emerged from Happy's room with a slight pain in her shoulder and the incurable urge to scratch. Happy had explained to her as he finished up the tattoo that it would probably itch like a bitch for the first few days, but the lotion should help lessen it*. Ariel was slightly in front of the clubs Killer as they rounded the corner to the main area of the club. Neither one really paying attention to the people in the room.

"You should put this on twice a day, and if you start to feel that it might be infected let me take a look at it, and if it is then I will take you to the hospital." Happy says as he hands Ariel a small bottle of lotion.

"Thanks, I was really worried about my first time," Ariel says smiling softly at the older man. The sound of choking alerts the two that they are not alone in the room. Ariel looks around; she spots Tig, Jax, Opie and Piney sitting/standing at the bar with shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" Ariel asks innocently, unaware of the implications the guys were about to make.

"Does Chibs know you were back in the dorms with Happy?" Jax asks putting his beer down on the counter.

"Yes, Chibs is aware. He is the one who suggested I ask Happy," Ariel says.

"So let me get this straight," Tig starts looking between Happy and Ariel. "Chibs not only gave you permission but told you to ask _Happy_ of all people?" Tig asked. Now truly confused Ariel looked over at Happy, who seemed to be glaring at Tig. There was something that she was missing and couldn't figure out what.

"Happy, why would there be something wrong with that?" Ariel asked him.

Happy looked at the smaller, younger girl. She looked so innocent and naïve, but he knew she wasn't usually this dense. But now that he really thought about it, she had been dosing in and out of sleep when he had been tattooing her left shoulder.

"They think we fucked," was Happy's simple response to her question. Ariel looked back over at the guys. Who nodded in confirmation and then just started to laugh. She started to laugh so much that she almost fell face first into the ground, had it not been for Happy grabbing her arm.

"And what the hell is so funny about that?" Opie asks, clearly missing something. Ariel laughs for a few more seconds before she takes a few deep calming breathes.

"You seriously think that we were fucking?" Ariel asked now that everything seemed to make sense. Though it's not like the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she however did not see Happy doing anything, if he ever did, until she was 18. Chibs would skin his ass alive.

"Yes,"

"Yeah,"

"Pretty Much,"

"What else would you two be doing back there?" Tig was the last to speak. Before Ariel could open her mouth to tell them otherwise, Chibs walked into the room.

"What is all the ruckus?" Chibs asked walking towards the fridge to get a beer.

"Are you aware that Happy and Ariel were back in his dorm room?" Piney asked, watching Ariel and Happy in the corner of his eye while looking at Chibs.

"Aye," Chibs says opening a beer.

"What?" a collective of voices says.

"And you're ok with it?" Jax asked. Chibs looked at his brothers not understanding what was the problem.

"Yes, I told her to ask Happy. Why what was wrong with that? It was her first time. I am not seeing the problem," his accent was strong.

"They are not thinking with their brains," Ariel said watching the guys.

"Why do you say that?" Chibs asked his sister.

"They believe Happy took my virginity." Ariel stated simply. Chibs looked over at the Sons and started laughing.

"You think Ariel would ask me about that? And then I would recommend her to ask Happy?" Chibs laughs more. "You guys are seriously twisted in the head, Tig I can understand but the rest of ye." Chibs shakes his head controlling himself. "Though if I'm honest, I would prefer her to be with Happy, then some 9 to 5 jackass. But for now I refuse to think about that, she is only 17. Now when she turns 18 and if she and a Son have interest in each other then I give 'em my blessing. They just will be warned there are at least 5 Sons, and 2 Old Lady's who will flay his ass if he hurts Ariel." Chibs explains completely serious.

As the information sinks into the Sons heads, Happy looks at Ariel. She was staring at her brother in shock. Had she seriously been surprised that her brother was more willing for her to be with a Son than some _normal_ guy? He watched as Ariel glanced at him before turning back towards the group of men who were still wondering why she had been in the Killer's room. If he could get his shit together, Happy might just have a talk with a certain Scott about his sister.

"So if you two weren't fucking then what were you doing in Hap's room, Ace?" Tig asked, he had seen slight movements between the two, which he couldn't place. He knew that Happy was different around Ariel, more protective than even Chibs was of her and not as cold, but never lowering his guard. He took on watching Ariel after the Darby incident, expect when he was doing something for the club. Tig even saw the two sitting at the picnic table talking and sharing a joint. It was something he wasn't used to seeing but he knew what it was. He saw it plenty, but it seemed that both the younger teen and the clubs Killer had something's to work through before it progressed to what he knew it would eventually.

"He gave me a tattoo." Ariel said as she started to unbutton the garage shirt that Happy had lent her to wear, seeing as the shirt she wore into Teller-Morrow this morning was almost skin tight. She turned away from the members she grew up with and turned in the direction Happy was and sliding the shirt off her left shoulder revealing the gauze that hid memorial tattoo she had to honor all those who she loved who died.

"What is it?" Jax asks coming over to Ariel and touches the bandage lightly.

"It is a Celtic cross with multicolor vines wrapping around it and coming together in one knot around a saying: Gone but not Forgotten. It is in memory of all those I have loved that have lost their lives to one thing or another," Ariel explains to Jax. He nods.

"Can't wait to see it," Jax says giving her a sideways hug. Ariel laughed and shook her head.

"Yes well you won't be the first to see it Teller," Ariel said and looked over to Happy. "We can discuss a method of payment later? I need to get to the shop and let Jack know he doesn't have to worry about it now, I have a feeling he's not going to like it too much." Ariel says. Happy nods to her. Ariel looks around at everyone in the room. "I'll be seeing ya'll later." Ariel then turns and walks out of the clubhouse.

The guys stared after the teenager as she left. No one said anything for a few minutes before Chibs spoke up.

"Have any ideas what you want from her brother?" Happy looked at the Scott and shook his head before turning and going back towards his dorm room. Tig and Chibs shared a look before both shook their heads and took a swig of their beers.

"You see what I see?" Tig asks, watching as the rest of the Sons went about varies activities.

"Aye, she seems happier after she's spent time with him. And he seems less," Chibs pauses and inwardly goes over a list of words in his head. "Threatening. He actually seems calmer, more at peace." Chibs finishes swishing his beer around while looking off at the wall where all of their mug shots were.

"No one else notices because they don't know the two as well as they think. Happy is a tough person to even remotely crack, and Ariel keeps a lot of things bottled up because she is trying to be strong. But around each other they relax and become more at ease. Like they were made for each other." Tig says seriously looking over at the Scotts man. Chibs looks at Tig with a raised brow and starts laughing.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. And it doesn't seem like something you would notice, let alone voice." Chibs laughs more. Tig shakes his head.

"Let's hope one of them comes around,"

Ariel was pacing the length of her apartment. She was not in a good mode. Jack, her boss, decided to fire her. Why, simple. According to Jack she breached some term of agreement. Ariel had no knowledge of said term, even when she read over the document that she signed when she was hired at Sun Ink. Alana was not home, she was staying at the clubhouse tonight, and Juice was helping her out with her schoolwork. So she was alone and slightly irritated that what started out as an amazingly day turn to shit in a span of two hours of each other. So after Jack fired her, she came home, showered, and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a random purple tank top.

The sounds of knocking brought her out of thoughts. Glancing at the clock on the DVD player and saw it was 11:30 p.m. Ariel was confused as to who would be knocking on her door at this hour. Walking over to the door, she picks up the baseball bat that was beside the door. Deciding it was better to look before opening the door fully, Ariel stands on her tip toes and peers through the hole. She relaxes and puts the bat back in its spot as she opens the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks looking at the tall biker in front of her with a raised brow. He shifted, but not enough to be too noticeable.

"I was in the neighborhood," Happy's gruff voice says, his eyes darting around the interior of the apartment.

"Really?" Ariel says in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that you were in the neighborhood. I do not live that close to the clubhouse. Try again." Ariel says amused. Happy sighed and stood up straight.

"I was out riding and I had an urge to come here. You look upset. Did something happen?" Happy asks, quickly changing the conversations. Ariel shrugged.

"Come in and I'll tell you about it."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *-Despite no tattoos of my own (yet, month and a half wait before I can) I actually know that to be a fact. For Christmas I got a book about getting tattoos and about how it itches; which is due to the irritation of the tattoo on the skin. I hope you enjoyed this update. Feel free to review, or not, an alert makes my day too. Also let me know if you think I should post my Tig story or your thoughts on it. I have 6 chapters written so far for it.

Have a nice Day.


	5. Chapter 5

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I am in an updating mood. I still have one one story to update after this one. :)

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 5: This Love.**

The weeks seemed to fly by for Ariel. It was now two days till her eighteenth birthday and Alana's last day of school before the school was out for the summer. Her college classes had wrapped up the previous week and now she was starting to become anxious. She had a feeling she was about to be fired from her job, at the gas station. Darby had stopped by and started causing trouble, if it wasn't for Happy then things could have gone a lot differently and it would have been bad for Ariel. It wasn't like money was a concern for the two teens; both had inherited money from their deceased parents (or in Ariel's case her parent). They didn't like touching the money unless it was an emergency. Alana paid for part of the bills for the apartment, not much because Ariel wouldn't let her; she wanted Alana to go to a good school. So this meant that Ariel was once again going job hunting in Charming.

"ARIEL," Alana shouted walking into the living room. Ariel looked up from her book and over to her cousin.

"No need to shout, Lana, what is it?" Ariel asked the younger girl. Alana smiled and grabs Ariel pulling her up.

"Let's go to the garage. I want to see Chibs, and see how the patch over went." Alana said excitedly. Ariel sighed and shook her head. Most of the members of SAMCRO had left a day or two ago for a patch over in Nevada and Chibs had just gotten back from following some Irishman.

"Fine, fine, let me put on some real clothes and we can leave." Ariel said motioning down to her lack of clothing, a black tank top that stopped above her recently pierced naval and a pair of shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why not go like that? I'm sure no one would mind," Alana joked, which resulted in a book hitting her upside her head.

"Fuck that, I am not wearing these shorts. I will keep the shirt but there is no way, I am wearing these short shorts inside a garage full of hormone filled guys, along with whores who already think they are better than me." Ariel says and makes her way into her room.

"I'm sure Happy would like it," Ariel vaguely heard Alana call after.

**~!~**

Pulling into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow was a bit difficult. There seemed to be an excess of people at the garage today, plus Ariel was driving Alana's Jeep, which she hardly drove, if ever. But somehow Alana had roped the older teen into driving the both of them to the garage using Alana's Jeep. Though Alana was playing with something on her phone, she had a Blackberry. Finding a place to park was also a problem for the teen driving. Almost every place was full; she was beginning to wonder why they were there in the first place.

"And why are there so many people here?" Ariel asks, finally pulling into a spot close to the office.

"I don't know. Maybe they are happy that Jury's charter patched over?"

"Or something big is going down," Ariel said slamming the door of the Jeep. A few people who were lingering around outside the clubhouse looked over in the direction of the girls. Looking over them, Ariel noticed that she didn't recognize them, and it made her uneasy. Turning to the younger girl she noticed that Alana had started shaking. Ariel walked over to the younger girl and pulled her to her. "Hey calm down. They won't touch us, or rather you. Not only would they be meeting Tig's wrath they will be having a rather unpleasant meeting with my shoe, involving their ass." Ariel tries to comfort her. Alana just nods and pulls her jacket closer to her. Ariel had left her tank top on, but put over it one of the guys work shirts and slid into a pair of grey cargo pants and placed on her favorite pair of beat up converse.

The two girls started to make their way towards the office. Gemma would tell them what they had been neglected to know. Well, that was their plan. But the sounds of a scuffle pulled their attention to the doors of the clubhouse that had just flown open and out flew a body, quickly followed by someone else. As soon as the first person got back to their feet the second guy started pounding on him. A nagging feeling at the back of Ariel's head was confirmed when she heard the familiar voice of Tig.

"Chibs stop pounding on him!" Alana and Ariel shared a look before rushing over to the scuffle. Once they got close enough, Ariel realized who her brother was beating up and was shocked to see that Happy was not fighting back. Ariel released her cousin and flew between the two fighting sons, before another punch could be landed on the bald biker whom Ariel was quite fond of.

"Philip, stop," Ariel almost screamed, but said in a surprisingly calm voice, and shoved her brother backwards a few feet. She glanced back at Happy and watched as he whipped blood from the corner of his mouth and then turned back to her brother. Her hands still on his chest, from where she pushed him, and gave him a stern look. "Do you want to explain to me what the hell you think you are doing?" Ariel asked taking a step back from him but keeping between the two in case Chibs decided to attack Happy again. A few minutes passed and it was silent, expect for the breathing of Happy behind Ariel and the breathing from her brother. A glare was set on Chibs face at Happy. Ariel was starting to lose her patience and put her hands on her hips staring at her brother. "Well," she finally said. Chibs stopped his glaring and looked at his sister. A soft look graced his face.

"It was nothing," was all he said. Looking around, a big crowd had formed around the group. A lot of on lookers were at a loss for what was happening, even those who were there when it started. Ariel glanced around at the crowd, half the people she didn't know, the other half she didn't care to know. Glaring, she yelled.

"You all have five seconds to get your asses back to whatever the hell you were doing before I start to shoot people," Ariel said, finally losing all of her patience. Everyone looked at each other, but nobody moved. Tig twitched and stepped closer to Alana, he knew that she wasn't talking about him, but to be safe he would swallow his pride and show affection towards the youngest teen. "Ya'll think I'm joking do you?" Ariel said reaching down into her shoulder bag, that she always carried and pulled out a small hand gun. She cocks the hammer and points it right next to where a blonde in a slutty outfit was hanging off some Son she had never seen; though before she could fire someone spoke.

"She isn't joking," Jax's voice carries over them as he just stepped out of the clubhouse. "Everyone return to your business this is a family affair, and I ain't explaining to Clay why there are gun shots all over his garage." Everyone seemed to realize just how serious the situation was and moved. "Now princess want to hand me the gun?" Jax asks walking towards Ariel. Ariel sighs and hands him the gun.

"Take Lana and Tigger in with you Jackie, I'm pretty sure that Chibs still ain't going to talk unless it's just us." Ariel says looking back at her brother who was again glaring over her shoulder at the man behind her.

"Sure thing," Jax says and looks at Tig. "You heard her," Tig pulls Alana, who was also wondering what was going on, with him. The three went into the clubhouse.

"Now would you mind telling me why the hell you are beating the shit out of Happy," Ariel first says looking at her brother, and then glances over her shoulder at the bald biker. "And why you are letting him?"

Happy watched as Ariel turned her attention back to her brother after asking him, why he was just letting Chibs beat him up. Truthfully, Happy thought he deserved it. He had finally come to terms with what he was feeling towards the younger girl. Then he proceeded to go to Chibs and inform him. At first he thought Chibs would beat the hell out of him, that was not what Chibs had just been beating him for though, but Chibs just patted him on the back and told him good luck.

"Seriously? One of you better start talking or I swear I will get in Alana's Jeep and go straight to the apartment get on my bike and leave, won't take shit with me but my wallet." Ariel threatened as once again the silence was getting to her. Chibs spoke up first.

"Happy came to me with some interesting information the other day and then he goes off and fucks some sweetbutt at the patch over. When he told me that I just kind of lost it," Chibs says looking at his sister, shame on his face.

"And why would you do that? It's not like he is seriously seeing anyone here in Charming Chibs, and besides even if he was, it was a run. Not that I'm saying it makes it right, but there is that old saying that all Old Ladies, or rather anyone for that matter know: What happens on a run, stays on a run." Ariel says, as the information slowly started to make sense, though she wasn't going to say it aloud.

Chibs stayed silent going over his sister's words. He realized she was right; Happy had no claims on his sister, yet. He shouldn't be overreacting, Happy had voiced that he wouldn't do anything until she turned eighteen, which was in two days. Chibs now felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He looked at Happy.

"Sorry Happy, 'Riel's right. I overreacted." And with that Chibs turned and walked inside the clubhouse, leaving the two alone in front of the clubhouse. Ariel turned to the still silent killer. He watched her as she walked over to him and stopped in front of him. She had to look up at him.

"Now if I'm thinking correctly this has something to do with whatever is developing between us," Ariel asked him and motioned between them. Happy nodded but didn't say anything. Ariel let out a sigh and went over to the bench and sat down. "You obviously figured out something then, if my brother reacted the way he did to you sleeping with a whore, on a run, when there is nothing technically going on between us." Ariel said from the bench staring at the ground. Happy walks over to her and stops in front of her, looking down at her.

"Yes," Happy says. "But I told your brother I wasn't going to do anything about it until you turned eighteen. As to why I was not fighting him back, I didn't want to hurt him and have you mad at me. And I felt a bit guilty," Happy finished, but whispered the last part. Ariel looked up at him.

"You felt guilty? Why? There is nothing going on between us?" Ariel blurts out confused. Happy shook his head.

"You'll understand one day kid," Happy said taking a seat next to her. "So tell me what do you want for your birthday?"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Thought a bit of drama was good for this story. Oh don't worry it gets better. :) Hope you enjoy the update. Oh and to those who don't already know, I posted my Tig story not long after I asked if I should. Two people inspired me too. So go check it out? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**JJ-Jefferu:** Erm, sorry for not updating last week but I forgot and have been procrastinating updating because of working on other stories and things.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 6: Watching and Waiting.**

Happy walked up the stairs of the apartment complex in which Ariel and Alana lived. Alana had spent the night at the clubhouse going over some things with Juice; she was wanting to get some college credits out of the way by doing CLEP tests and Juice was going over it with her.

It was about one in the afternoon and no one had heard from Ariel since Happy had taken her home last night. Chibs and everyone didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of contact with the teen, but it was bothering Happy. It was her birthday, and she promised to be by the shop no later than eleven. She had told Happy she would let him know when she was ready to head to Teller-Morrow. Last night Ariel was too tired to drive so she had asked Happy if he would take her home. He stayed with her for a little over an hour before he headed back to the clubhouse.

As Happy rounded the corner he noticed that the apartment door was slightly ajar. This immediately caused Happy to be on guard and become alert. He hurried towards the door, pulled his gun out of the waist band of his pants as he pushed the door open. The inside of the apartment was trashed; there were papers, dishes, clothes, and more likely than not, pieces of the furniture everywhere in the main area of the apartment. The tables and chairs were over turned.

"Ariel," Happy called out looking for any sign of Ariel. He saw no sign of her in the main portion of the apartment. He made his way back towards the two bedrooms. Happy remembered the room closest to the living room was Alana's room; it was the master bedroom, complete with a bathroom. The sound of crashing from Ariel's room catches Happy's attention.

"Fuck," Ariel grumbled as she knocked over her lamp. She was using the bed-side table as a prop to get up. "What a way to start a birthday." Ariel growls as she pulled herself up onto her bed. She had a busted lip, bruises and a few cuts on her arms. Ariel closed her eyes and let out a breath and gently lay back on her bed. Her closed door busted open, causing Ariel to jump and sit up. Staring wide eyed at the door, "Happy," Ariel whispered staring at the bald biker in front of her. Happy lowers his gun, flicking the safety back on and walking over to Ariel.

"What happened?" Happy asks walking over to her; Ariel shook her head.

"Nothing happened," Ariel denied. Happy knelt down in front of her, taking in all her injuries on her exposed skin. Ariel had managed to take a shower after they finally left, and Ariel pulled on a pair of old track shorts and a purple tank top; so most of the bruises were exposed, as well as the cuts.

"Ace, you can't sit here and tell me nothing happened. When I know for a fact when I left you last night you were not in this condition nor was your apartment wrecked. Tell me what happened," Happy said to her in a serious yet concerned tone. Ariel looked down.

"It happened after you left. Someone knocked on the door and I thought it was you, cause you did forget your hoodie," Ariel starts pausing and grabbing the blue SAMCRO hoodie and pulling it on, to cover the cuts on her arms, she was feeling a bit self-conscious at the way Happy kept staring at them. "So I didn't even bother looking through the peephole, stupid move on my part, but it's been four months I wasn't thinking. So when I opened the door I was pushed back into the apartment. They kept asking me where Alana was, but I refused to tell them anything. They would hit me after ever refusal," Ariel tells looking down. "I'm just glad that Alana was not home last night, things would have been a lot worse."

Happy stared at the small brunette in front of him; the girl who had his attention since he watched her and her cousin walking out of the hospital four months ago. Her hair was dripping, which meant that she had just gotten out of the shower and probably barely was able to get dressed before he arrived. Now that his sweat shirt covered her upper body, he couldn't see the injuries anymore, but he knew Ariel would need to have Chibs look over them. A few of the cuts he saw looked a bit deep, he wasn't an expert on others, so he couldn't be sure if she needed to have them stitched up or not. He noticed as he looked her over again that she had her lip was spilt and she was probably slapped, a bruise was slowly making its way onto her pale skin. He skipped over her upper body because now it was covered. His blood boiled when he noticed she had two bruises, one on each thigh, in the shape of a hand print. A thought occurred to him.

"Ariel," Happy said looking back at her face. "Did they rape you?" He asked. It was silent for a few minutes and Happy was starting to get even angrier, taking her silence as an answer. Ariel shook her head as she looked into Happy's eyes.

"No," Ariel starts and takes a breath, closing her eyes. "I don't think I would have been able to leave the living room if that had happened. I would have called the police too, it would have given them proof," Ariel finished. Happy stares at the half-Scot that he was kneeling in front of. She was defiantly something else, and seeing her putting on a strong front just intensified his feelings and desires for her. He would personally see to it that whoever had touched what was his, would pay.

"How long have they been gone?" Happy asked as the thought occurred to him. Ariel opened her eyes and looked for her phone.

"What time is it?" She asks, after realizing her phone was still in the living room. Happy shrugs.

"Sometime after one, I left the garage at 1:15. It only takes ten, fifteen minutes, max to get here, about two minutes to come up the stairs. So close to 1:30 or maybe later, I doubt it is after two." Happy says.

"They left at about 12 then. I looked at my phone. I was going to call you, but I thought I could shower before you got here, and that wouldn't have happened if I called you first. It was a bit of a struggle to get off my clothes from last night, I was in so much pain." Ariel explains.

"You should have called me first," Happy nearly shouted as he stood up. Ariel cringed and moved a bit backwards onto her bed. She knew Happy wouldn't hurt her, but after ten hours of being abused it was a reflex. Happy noticed Ariel move away from him, he instantly calmed down. "I'm sorry Ariel," Happy started and moved over to her. "It's just, you mean a lot to me. I was freaking out, you said you wanted to be at the garage by eleven and no one else seemed to care that you weren't there yet or that you hadn't called. I was worried," Happy said as he pulled Ariel up and into his arms. Ariel's body was tense for a few seconds but it relaxed and she wrapped her arms around his stomach and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Ariel mumbled into his chest. Before Happy can say anything, his cell phone rings, he keeps one arm around Ariel before pulling his phone out of his pants pocket.

"Yeah," he answers not even looking at who was calling him. The sounds of frantic yelling on the other end of the phone cause Ariel to try to pull away from Happy, but he keeps his firm grip on her. "Calm down; an hour ago no one was worried about her but me. Now everyone is starting to freak out," Happy tells whoever was on the other end of the call. This time Ariel couldn't hear the response so she calmed down and relaxed against Happy. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes," it's silent again. "Tig, make sure Chibs is there. We are going to have to have a meeting too, let Clay know." Happy hung up before Tig could ask a question. He looked down at Ariel. She normally looked and acted so strong, but she was so fragile looking, it made his blood boil that they would attack Ariel. Making her look like a scared and vulnerable teenager. He was going to make them pay. Something about the way she looked reminded him of a conversation he had with Clay when he first met her.

_"Well he brought his 1 year old sister with him. Their mom died and he was all she had. She grew up around the guys, so while she is young and seemingly timid or tough, she cracks easy, as you just saw with Chibs. Be gentle with her and don't mind her ways." Clay explained and let said one finally set of words to the killer. "Be careful around her. She does however, grow on people easy. Takes to her like a newborn and are hell bent on protecting her." Happy nodded and walked after the V.P and S.A.A_

Happy released Ariel and looked around the room. He spotted her dresser and started going through the drawers. He was looking for a pair of pants for her. So far he had found her underwear drawer, sock drawer, shirt drawer, and shorts drawer. He couldn't find any pants. He turned towards Ariel who was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"What are you looking for?" She asks him.

"Your pants," Ariel laughed and walked over to her closet. Pulling the doors open, there was another dresser inside of it.

"My pants are in here, along with my older clothes. That dresser couldn't hold all my clothes." Ariel said gesturing towards the dresser Happy was standing in front of and stepped back as Happy made his way over to it. He began going through these drawers the same way he went through the other dresser. After a few minutes he pulled out a pair of paint splattered jeans with a few holes here or there. He handed them to Ariel and just stood there. "Happy if you aren't going to leave the room at least turn around?" Ariel sighed. Happy nodded and turned around. It's not like Ariel was taking off her shorts, it was still the principal of the matter, that she was not easy, not that she thought Happy thought that. Ariel pulled them on quick. "Ok all done. Now I need to put my shoes on and we can go, ok?" Happy nodded.

Happy watched as Ariel moved around the room, pulling a pair of socks out of the dresser before sitting down on her bed. Her movements were slower than usual; she was being careful and favoring her left side. He suspected that they might have kicked her a few times in the ribs. Happy was watching her so intently that he moved to her when he noticed her wince in pain as she hunched forward to tie her shoe.

"Let me," Happy said kneeling down in front of her and taking her shoe clad foot and pulling it into his lap and began to tie her shoe. Once he finished with the right one he proceeds to the left.

Ariel watched as Happy took it upon his self to help her, when he noticed her discomfort. A small smile graced her lips as she watched him tie her shoes. He was beginning to amaze her more and more every day. He would do something uncharacteristic of what she had been told as well as observed. Joy spread through her and the smile on her face grew. Happy looked up at her after he finished tying the left shoe.

"What has made you so happy all of a sudden?" Happy questions the brunette with a raised brow. Ariel giggled at his expression and shook her head.

"You just continue to amaze me more and more every day, and it's a nice feeling."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Wow, I am surprised at myself for some reason. There is actually DRAMA that's going some where in this story. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**JJ-Jefferu: **I apologize that it's been over a month since I updated last, though this chapter was already written and proofed on my laptop, I just lost inspiration to work on any of my stories. Like my Tig story, I know what I want to happen in it, I just can't seem to work on it. I think it's I'm temporally loosing interest in updating/writing. Not that I haven't been writing, its just that it's been on other things. Example: I'm working back and forth on two of the stories mentioned in my poll. (which would be awesome if you voted for). Anyway I'll try to update again.

Happy Fourth of July, to those who celebrate.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

**(*This installment was Inspired by Listening to 80s on 8.)**

* * *

**::Rewind: Chapter 7: Livin' on a Prayer.**

As Happy pulled into Teller-Morrow he was not only aware that Ariel was going in and out of consciousness with her arms tightly wrapped around him, as if he was a life line. But he also noticed that everyone who was involved with SAMCRO, who was in Charming, was standing outside the clubhouse watching as they came to a stop. Happy's only guess was Tig had been worried about his cryptic phone conversation with the Killer. Happy could feel the tension hanging in the air as he pulled into his usual spot. Chibs was the closest to where he parked his Dyna, but was far enough back that he was with everyone else. Happy killed his engine and turned to Ariel.*

"Babe," Happy whispered and shifted a bit, trying to get her to wake up. Ariel yawned and stretched a bit.

"Hmm," Ariel mumbled in response, her mind still cloudy with sleep, as she laid her head back onto Happy's back. She was exhausted and running on no sleep, except the brief ten minutes that it took for Happy to drive from her apartment to Teller-Morrow.

"We're at the clubhouse." Happy glanced around and noticed that Gemma and Alana were not in sight, meaning they were sent on an errand or they were working. "I need to get off my bike and get you to your brother. He looks very worried," Happy tells the sleepy birthday girl.

Ariel lifts her head and glances around before sighing. Her arms loosen their hold on the biker, but she doesn't let go, just moves her hands from wrapping around him to resting on his hips. Happy stands from the bike and swings his left leg over the right side of the Harley. Ariel's direction changes to accommodate his movement; her body was hidden from view behind the taller man. Happy turned towards Ariel and pulled her up off his Dyna. Her hair was positioned to hide the bruise on the right side of her face. The helmet that Ariel was wearing was the one Happy had bought for her, so that when she was on the back of his bike or any of the other members; so that she didn't have to wear the full helmet that went with her Ninja, but a smaller one that was more suited for a Harley. Ariel felt grateful for the helmet at this point and time. Had she been wearing her normal helmet, it would have brushed her bruise putting it on and taking it off causing her pain. Pain was something that Ariel was trying to avoid.

"I'm scared Hap," Ariel mumbled and laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms back around his waist and tightening her hold on his waist. Ariel felt that this was all a dream. That when she woke up she'd still be in her apartment being beaten for refusing to tell them where Alana was, or worse yet that these past four months was a dream. That she never met the person she felt the safest and most comfortable around. Sure she and Tig were closer than she had ever been with her brother, but she rationalized that it was because she looked like her mother and it hurt Chibs. But with Happy she felt as if there wasn't any other place in the world that she could be completely herself, to be safe, and not worry about anything else. Happy made her feel that she was complete, that there had been something missing in her life until she met the stoic, emotionless, tough, ruthless, and most importantly the Killer of the club she had grown up in. "I'm scared that this is all just a dream. That none of this is real. That I am still in my apartment being beat for not giving up Alana's location. Or worse that I hadn't come back to Charming and never met you," Ariel whispered and tightened her already tight hold on Happy.

Happy looked down at the girl who had a death grip on him, afraid he'd disappear. After what he just heard leave her lips, he could understand her worries. He felt like that when he left the garage and headed to her apartment. And he had felt a sense of dread when he noticed the state of her apartment and she was nowhere to be found. He was thankful that she was only slightly injured and not raped or beaten worse than she was. He would not have been in control of his actions. Just as Happy was about to say something to her, Chibs approaches them.

"Hap, what happened to my sister? And why were you so vague on with Tig on the phone?" Chibs asks from behind Happy, trying to see over his shoulder to his sister.

"We'll talk about that later. You should check on your sister. I'm not too sure if she needs stitches or not, but she is pretty banged up." Happy tells the Scot as he turns toward him. Ariel's grip on the biker didn't lessen.

"Ariel? What happened baby girl?" Chibs asks coming closer to them, trying to assess his sister. Ariel relinquished the death grip on Happy's waist, but moved her hand to his bicep and held onto it while she looked up at her brother.

Chibs stared at his sister. The fear in her eyes scared and broke his heart. It also had him worried. The way she seemed to _need_ to be physically touching Happy, like she was afraid he would disappear. He knew just by observing the two that something bad had happened since he saw his sister leave Teller-Morrow with Happy and he didn't even need to see any of these injuries that Happy said he needed to assess. He also noticed how careful the killer was being with his sister. Gentle, as if Ariel was fragile and would break at any sudden movement. Ariel moved her face to look at Chibs, and the bruises were exposed.

"Not now, Chibs. Please," Ariel pleads with her brother after noticing how he was looking at her face. "Happy will explain to you what I told him. Where's 'Lana?" Ariel asks looking around the parking lot for her cousin.

"'Lana and Gemma went to pick up the cake for your party. Why?" Chibs asks looking between the _couple._ Ariel looked up at Happy.

"Is there any member with them?" Happy rasps, asking Ariel's unspoken question.

"No, why?" The more Ariel and Happy spoke and exchanged looks the more confused Chibs was becoming.

"Happy, tell Juice and Tig to go find them and to not leave their side." Ariel tells Happy, he nods.

"Yeah I'll be right back. But in the mean time, Chibs," Happy torn his eyes away from the half-Scot and over to her brother "Take her into the clubhouse and have her show you what happened, make sure she shows you her thighs too. Don't look at me like that, she has shorts on underneath the pants," Happy says at Chibs questioning and accusing look. Happy looks at Ariel and she hesitantly takes her hand off his arm. She gives him a half smile, it was all she could manage, she was too tired to try and give him a real smile.

Happy could tell the last twelve hours were taking their toll on the shorter brunette. Between not being able to sleep and the pain she was in, he hoped that she would be able to get some rest at some point during the day. He leant down and placed a kiss on top of her head and then headed over to Tig. Ariel shifted under her brother's gaze and wrapped her arms around her mid-section to give herself a bit of security.

"'Riel tell me something, anything. You're scaring me." Chibs asks as he gentle takes her arm and leads her to the clubhouse. Beside her face he really couldn't see any other injuries, but with how well covered her body was it was understandable. He also knew that between the way both of them were acting this matter was serious, especially if Ariel was sending Tig and Juice after Alana. Yes, the Scot wasn't dumb. He knew that it was for Alana not for Gemma, despite that the two sons would protect the queen bitch, Ariel had only asked for Alana. Entering the clubhouse and making sure it was empty, Chibs nodded to his sister. Ariel scanned the clubhouse, even though that's what Chibs just did, she couldn't help but feel on edge even though she knew that no member would mess with her. She was as good as Clay and Gemma's daughter, as well as Tig's surrogate sister, Chibs blood sister, and Happy's girl, though the latter of the list wasn't official.

Chibs breathe caught in his throat as Ariel stripped off Happy's hoodie. The bruises and cuts that covered her upper body were enough for his anger levels to increase. He observed her favoring her right side and winced in pain as she brushed her left side. Chibs knew his sister, and he knew that she was showing a strong front, even though not even ten minutes ago she was clinging to Happy like a life line. Chibs patted the pool table for Ariel. She had just stripped off the pants she was wearing. As she got up on the table, with little difficulty, Chibs exhaled deeply.

"Ariel Marie, you have two seconds to answer me. Were you raped?" Chibs growls, scaring Ariel; she pushes herself back and across the pool table, so she was nowhere near Chibs. This is the second time in four months that Chibs had scared her. "ANSWER ME!" he yells, slamming his hands down where she just been. Before Ariel could open her mouth to respond a blur flies across the room and pins Chibs to the wall.

"Better watch yourself Chibs," Happy growls pushing the Scot against the wall. "She doesn't need you yelling and scaring her. If you can't handle this I'll get Jax to call the doc and to answer your question, no she said she wasn't." Happy finishes and releases the Scot and heads over to Ariel who was shaking. "You ok?" she nods.

"She doesn't need stitches but her ribs I can't be sure about. For now just wrap them, she needs to have an x-ray done on them to be sure they are just bruised." Chibs tells them. Happy nods.

"Get me the stuff, I'll patch her up." Happy says and lifts his hand as Chibs goes to speak. "You just scared her again. This is the second time I've _seen_ it. So I am not taking the chances of you doing it again." Chibs looks at Ariel noticing how scared she was and sighed, walking away to retrieve the supplies. Ariel moves closer to Happy and wraps her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest.

"I don't think we should tell anyone about this today," Ariel whispers into his chest. Happy was shocked at her words and looked down at her.

"Why not? They need to know this shit," Happy almost growls but tries to keep his temper in check as to not scare her more. Ariel pulls her head up and looks into Happy's eyes.

"Because everyone will be here and no one will be any condition to leave. Besides Alana and Juice are extremely close if you tip off Juice that something might happen to Alana if he doesn't watch her it will be fine." Ariel says.

"Why don't you want them to know?"

"Because today will be the last peaceful day for anyone once this is out. And I want Alana to have at least one more day of peace before this shit blows up." Ariel says to Happy, a pleading look in her eyes.

Happy looked at Ariel, he could see the pleading look in her eyes. He knew that Alana meant everything to her and he let out a sigh. She had a point. With all the shit going wrong with the club currently and adding Ariel's beating, with her and Alana as targets, today is the last peaceful day until some shit gets settled.

"Alright, but I will let Clay know that first thing tomorrow we need to have church and talk about what needs to be done." Happy tells her. Ariel smiles up at Happy.

"Thank you," she whispers and pulls him closer and kisses his cheek.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ***-I rewrote this paragraph at least 3 times, maybe more. Every time I go back and reread it I find something I want to change. -gasps- I actually felt accomplished when I was writing this chapter and the next couple because I actually tied my story into season 2. I was so excited when I got to the end of season 1 in my story and BAM was hit with how the first chapter of season 2 should go. Back in chapter 3 I said Darby will be a part of the story, like a main part, but I'm not too sure if that's true anymore. But here's a _spoiler_, maybe you can connect it, he **DOES** have connections to the man/men who hurt Ariel. It will be revealed in season 2 chapters, like the first one. So I'll be using season two episodes more than I mentioned season 1 episodes during the season 1 time frame.

I'm sorry for the long end note, but I wanted to share my accomplishment with you.

Side note: I'm thinking about adding another Original Character into my story, possibly for Kozik or Tig. And I was thinking: "Why not let a reviewer chose between Tig and Kozik, but also the O.C's name and a brief description?". If you would like to be the one to decide, all you have to do is be the first person to either PM me or leave it in the review(with a review) and get them all correct. What is it you have to get correct you ask? The bands who sing each of the song titles I used for the previous chapters(1-7). Then I'll P.M you if your right. But the winners character and choice for which S.a.A the character is with wont appear until chapter 3 or 4 (chapter 13 or 14 technically) of the season 2 part of my story. Think of this as a thank you and an apologize for either reviewing/following my story and my lack of updates lately.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I am actually a bit sad that NO ONE who reviewed the last chapter made an attempt at guessing, so I guess that means Tig and Koz will be lonely in my story. I am up to writing chapter 13, so I thought I'd amend what I said at the end of the last chapter.

I have changed the either or condition, BOTH a Tig and a Koz Reader Character will be placed in my story, though I'll cut you some slack with Koz seeing as he's not really a big part of season two until the ending few episodes.

Condition's of Reader Character placement in story:

1. If no one guess all 7 chapter titles correctly then the two people (one for Tig and one for Koz) with the most right gets there character placed in this story.

2. Guesses can either be in the review (along with your thoughts of the chapter) or in a PM.

3. Basic Info will be needed for the winning two: Name, Age, Description, Birthday(optional), Family, ties to the club(optional, you don't have to make them tied to the club in some way)Background (doesn't have to be much)

I am also leaning towards, if barely anyone does this, then whoever at least attempted to name the bands chapters 1 through 7 titles are from get their character in here. I know it seems like I'm being lazy but I honestly want some reader interaction with this story.

The Deadline for this "Contest" is when I finish posting season one. Which there are only two more chapters remaining for season one. And with how I usually post you should have at least a two weeks to a month before that is so. Please someone help me!

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Here Without You.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Ariel got beat up and Happy wasn't so sure he could leave her. But the Killer didn't have a choice, Tacoma needed him for a run and Tig swore he would keep a close eye on her and make sure she didn't do anything stupid, liked going off unsupervised and that she slept in his dorm room. Neither of the girls had been back to the apartment since Ariel's attack, which nearly cost them Alana. A Bitch Social Worker had been assigned the Greek-Telford case. Amber Ryan, had been the woman's name, and she believe just because Ariel was a member's sister, the apartment was trashed, and both girls were at a party where alcohol was being served that Ariel was unfit. The woman made her appearance on Ariel's eighteenth birthday, hence the party, all hell about broke lose when the woman stated: "I do not believe this is an environment for a sixteen year old to be in after such a traumatic experience". Luckily two things had happened. One: Unser had been by the clubhouse, shortly after Ariel had arrived, and saw the state she was in and forced her down to the station to file a report. While Ariel was down at the station she refused to go to St. Thomas. She didn't need the bastards who attacked her to find Alana, which is where Alana would be once she found out Ariel was at the hospital. And two: Gemma had been down the office earlier in the week, without Ariel's knowledge, and requested a transfer of guardianship.

Ariel had gotten back into her normal routine, only now her work hours had changed. She didn't get fired from the gas station like she feared and was still working there. A Son was always with her, usually it was Happy but with him leaving and his distrust of her brother; around her, not with dealings of the club. Tig would take on the job of babysitting her. Not that any of this bothered Ariel, she welcomed it. She was not sure how strong she would be if she got attacked again or if something worse happened to her like it did to Alana.

"Sure you'll be okay without me?" Happy asked Ariel as she stood at his side beside his bike. She shrugged.

"I'll manage. 'Sides that's what Tig will be there for," Ariel says turning to Happy and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I need to get used to you not being around all the time. You are a Tacoma Son, after all." Sadness crept out of her voice. Happy shook his head in a no motion.

"Naw, after this run I'm going Nomad to help with my mom's bills." Ariel smiled at him. For the clubs go to guy, he was very protective of the women in his life. It included Gemma, as she is the national president's Old Lady (though it was not the only reason, just the only one he openly admitted to the club), his sick mom (who Ariel was fond of and had never met the woman), Alana (because Ariel was protective of her, thus making the stoic biker as well), and then there was Ariel, who next to his mom was the most important woman in his life.

"Speaking of your mom, Hap; I am going to see her today. After you leave for your run," Ariel told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "She told me she's dying, no pun intended, to see and I quote "the girl who has tamed my son" end quote." Happy rolled his eyes; these two women would be his undoing one day. He could feel it.

Right after Ariel's attack, Hap had some club business to attend to and took a prepaid, instead of his normal phone, and told Ariel to only answer it if it was his mom. Not that he was hiding anything he just didn't want some whore calling Ariel names. No sooner had Happy pulled out of the lot, his phone rang and Ariel answered; the Caller ID said it was the hospice that his mom was staying out. His mom, Stephanie, was put off by a woman answering her son's phone and wasn't shy about letting Ariel know it. When she finished voicing her concerns, Ariel calmly explained why she had her son's phone. Once that was cleared up the two began to get to know the other. Now Ariel spoke to Mrs. Loman* daily.

"Tig going with you," Happy asked pulling her against him, his arms resting on her hips.

"Of course, Gemma demanded Clay to excuse Tig from club business for the day and I quote "Take Happy's Old Lady to see her mother-in-law" end quote. I am not sure why she said it like that but for fear of forced manual labor around the garage I kept my mouth shut." Again Ariel quoted to Happy something she was told.

"I do," Happy told the teen, legal teen. Ariel looked into his sunglass covered eye raising a brow.

"Oh? And why pray tell did Gemma say that?" Ariel asked him.

"Because one day you _will_ be my Old Lady; you think I'm letting you go now that I have you?" Happy asked her, dropping his head down. His lips were inches away from hers. Ariel shrugged, she hadn't been sure what was going on between them. Where she and the Killer stood and she didn't want to jinx anything. Deep down she still had that fear that this was all just a realistic dream. "Well now you know," Happy said against her lips before brushing his against hers in a short kiss. As he went to pull back Ariel forced his lips back onto hers. Momentarily this bold action shocked him. Happy wasn't used to Ariel being bold enough to do this, but then again when he left for his last run they hadn't been together. Quickly he got over the shock and picked up Ariel.

Ariel gasped and wrapped her legs around Happy's waist bringing her flush against him. Happy noticed how she was shocked at his actions and takes advantage this and shoves his tongue into her mouth. Ariel quickly gets over the shock of the situation and tries to force Happy's tongue from her mouth. After a few tries and not succeeding, Ariel just let Happy roam the inside of her mouth. This was the most intense kiss the couple had shared in their month relationship not that either were rushing it. They were both taking their time getting to intimately know the other.

Happy was mapping out the inside of Ariel's mouth with his tongue. Though they had been together since her birthday, this was the first time they had kissed like this. And Happy was going to commit it to his memory until he could do it again. He pulled her tighter against his body as he continued his assault on the inside of her mouth. Ariel had wrapped her arms around his head, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Woah, woah, woah, Hap you might want to stop openly molesting Ace," Tig said, breaking the two out of their own little worlds. Ariel sighed as she pulled back from Happy's lips and then glared at Tig. Tig noticed the brunette's glare and threw his hands up in defense. "Your brother is on his way out of the clubhouse. He said he wanted to accompany us to Bakersfield to see Hap's mom. I don't think he would appreciate the Killer molesting his sister in the parking lot." Tig said. Ariel groaned and laid her head on Happy's shoulder.

"Mother fucking kill joy," Ariel mumbled into his cut. Happy chuckled and gently unwraps her legs from around him. Once Ariel's feet touch the ground she pulls back from Happy and steps back two steps. "Guess you'll be leaving now, huh?" Ariel asks, trying not to look disappointed.

"Yeah, need to get this done. The faster I get this done the faster I'll be back," Happy tells her. Ariel nods and steps back up to him and pecks his lips before stepping back.

"Better not get yourself killed." Ariel told him as he mounted his bike and strapped on his helmet. As he started up his bike Ariel walked over to Tig's side and watched as Happy rode out of the garage.

"He'll be ok Shorty. He is always careful." Tig reassured the teen and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now who are you riding bitch to?"

**~!~**

The drive up to Bakersfield was like any other trip Ariel had ever taken on a bike; especially on the back of her brother's. Seeing as it was just supposed to be Tig and Ariel there was no questioning how they would ride. Ariel bitch to Tig but since her brother decided to go Ariel was forced to ride behind her brother. Chibs wasn't too happy with the Killer. Happy knew Chibs wouldn't do anything to harm his sister, but with the two times Happy has seen Chibs get angry with Ariel he was playing it safe. And Chibs couldn't understand how that made him untrustworthy with his own sister. Hell Chibs had even given Happy permission to be with Ariel, not that it was any of his business who his sister was seeing; though he was mad at the Killer, hehad to give him points for asking permission to date his barely legal sister.

"Geez, guys, seriously stay out here." Ariel said stopping the two Sons from entering the hospice. The two gave her a look to which she rolled her eyes. "You act like there is going to be some psycho killer in here just waiting to jump me. When there isn't one. I am going to see Hap's mom, _without_ you two. So Stay out here and act all badass." Ariel told them and walked into the building. It was eerie and white, too much for the brunette's taste. Ariel couldn't stand plain white rooms or areas, she liked bright and random colors or at the very least a plethora of blue. Which still took up a portion of her now shoulder length hair. Ariel walked up to the receptions desk and stood there looking around for someone to direct her to her destination.

"Can I help?" a male voice said to her right. Ariel turned and looked at the man before her. He was pretty tall, not as tall as Tig, but about Happy's height. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that most girls would fall over themselves to look into. Ariel had that problem when she was like ten and she loved Tig's eyes, not that has changed but at least now she doesn't have a crush on the Sergeant at Arms anymore. That was an embarrassing time in her life that she hoped to never revisit. He was dressed in a pair of scrubs. The man was looking over her and his eyes lingered on her chest for a second before she coughed catching his attention.

"Yes, you can. I am looking for Stephanie Loman's room." Ariel said crossing her arms over her chest. It was just her luck that she decided to leave Happy's hoodie outside with the boys. She was regretting her decision to wear a halter top that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into her riding boots.

"And why are you looking for Mrs. Loman? Did something happen to her son?" He asked her as if Ariel was unsure of who she was looking for. Ariel rolled her eyes and shifted.

"I don't believe it's any of your business as to why I want to see her. She is not on the critical list and isn't limited to only family members," Ariel replied. "Now can you help me or am I going to have to find someone who will." Ariel shifted again and brought her arms back down to her sides.

"And if she were?"

"I know that she isn't."

"How so, Mrs. Loman could have been moved to critical status within the last two hours. How would you know?" He asks smirking, as if he was out smarting Ariel. Ariel almost laughed at the thought of him outsmarting her, she graduated high school at fifteen; so there was no way he could.

"I have been placed on the next of kin list recently." Ariel tells him. The man raises a brow and pulls a chart out of a stack and looks through it.

"And your name and relation to the patient is?"

"Ariel Telford, daughter-in-law," Ariel tells him smugly. It was true. Since Ariel got to know Stephanie, she had been moved to the next of kin list so that she wouldn't run into any problems when visiting. For this exact reason, some people just loved to try to over step their place or try to get something out of the visitors and Ariel refused to be subjected to that.

"You don't look old enough to be married to her son," he gasps. Ariel rolls her eyes; because of her height people always assumed she was younger.

"And why is that? How old do you think I am Mister…?" Ariel asked him trailing off on his name.

"You only look about sixteen, and call me Aiden." Aiden replied to her, smirking slightly.

"And let me guess Aiden, you're what nineteen? Pathetic. Just like everyone else just because I'm short you assume I'm too young. I am eighteen years old Aiden. Age is just a number when you love someone unconditionally." Ariel threw back at the intern. "So now tell me where the hell is her room or I am going to punch you in your face for being so annoying and purposefully keeping me from my visit." Ariel says trying to remain calm.

"No need for violence Ariel. I will help you to my room. Next time I should remember you haven't been here before." A familiar voice says from behind Ariel. Ariel turns with a smile and greets Stephanie.

"Hey," Ariel said her whole demeanor changed as she spoke to the Killer's mom. It went from violent bitch to calm kitten in a matter of seconds. A genuine smile on her face.

"Come now let's talk about your _husband_," Stephanie said to her. Ariel chuckled; they headed towards the older woman's room. They only spoke like that because it was the only way she was guaranteed to see Stephanie and they both knew that Ariel was something special to Happy.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Thank you** ShiloCoulter **for showing me that video showing me that Happy has a last name. THANK YOU. Oh and let me know if you see a place I forgot to change it from LaBrava to Loman.

Please remember to review to help me, if you don't remember why I'm asking please refer to the top.

But I'm curious. What did you think of this chapter? Especially the ending with Happy's mom? In reality this was my favorite chapter to write, until I got to season two and threw a TWIST in it. But I think I mentioned it before...This is a different one from the whole Darby thing...Which by the way anyone want to take some guesses about that?

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I'm seeing no one wants to help me out and I'm cool with it. I'll just continue to post and write without a care. I would say sorry for the delay but I never gave a date of releasing this chapter and I had to wait to post it. I got my sister,** Tyl3rrrrr** to watch Sons of Anarchy and then to she started reading my story and to prevent spoiling anything I put off uploading it.

Anyway, I guess I'll still give everyone until I post the next chapter for the Tig O.C but I'm not seeing anyone who is reviewing that really cares about it so why should I?

Currently I'm watching the season finale of SOA season one with my twin. Tig and Jax fighting. (:

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Sleep of Babies.**

"Abel's coming home," Alana sang as her and Ariel were moving about Jax's living room helping Gemma set up for the baby's welcome home party. Ariel laughed at her cousin's antics. The front door opened and in walked Wendy, Jax's ex, the bitch who Ariel hated. Normally Ariel wasn't the kind to hate the ex in a break up but with Wendy it was different; the crank whore, er, ex-crank whore, had almost cost her godson his life. Ariel's good mood instantly changed. She was no longer laughing at Alana's song, but frowning as the dirty blonde set her bag on one of the two couches. She still couldn't understand why Jax would let her back into his house or why he would defend her at every turn. Ariel guessed that Jax just had a very big heart. Alana was on Gemma's side with the whole 'Wendy is better for Jax than the doctor'. Ariel couldn't understand it, sure 'Lana wasn't there to witness how heartbroken Jax was when Tara left, but how a crank whore was better for Jax when she almost cost Abel his life. Alana and Wendy greeted and hugged each other as if old friends. Ariel rolled her eyes as they started to discuss something, she didn't care to listen in on their conversation.

"Ariel, what do you think?" Gemma asked, breaking the brunette from her thoughts about the woman who birthed her godson.

"What? I wasn't paying attention." Ariel replied looking at her surrogate mother.

"Asked where you thought this banner should go," Gemma said looking at the teen, Ariel shrugged.

"I have never been good with that shite, Gemma. Last time you listened to where I suggested half the club ran smack into it and Chibs wasn't very happy." Ariel told her. Luckily her phone went off before Gemma or someone said something. Ariel didn't bother looking at the Caller ID and just answered it. "Hello,"

"Hey babe," Happy's voice sounds from the other end of the line. A smile over took Ariel's face.

"How are things?" Though this wasn't the first time since he left that they spoke it still brought a smile to the brunette teens face.

"Visiting my mom, care to explain to me why the intern looked scared as shit?" Happy asked.

"What did you say to him?"

"Asked if mom got moved yet and if he recalled you stopping by the other day. He quickly gave me the room and bolted." When Happy spoke you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well you should ask your mom. She prevented anything from happening," Ariel said walking away from the three females and out of Jax's front door. "When will you be back then?" Ariel asked as she closed the door behind her. If Happy was in Bakersfield visiting his mom, he should be back sometime today.

"I'll be back tonight. I'm going to spend some time with my mom. I'll come by and see you then." Happy explains to her.

"I'd hope you'll come by and see me, Hap. My ass has been keeping your bed warm; though you might wanna call first. Cause depending on the time I might be at Jax's. "Ariel explains, taking out a cigarette from her pack of Marlboro lights and sticking it in her mouth lighting it up then sitting on Jax's porch steps.

"Why are you going to be at Jax's?"

"His kid is getting out of the hospital today, and you know how Gemma is. She is throwing him a coming home party, though he will never remember it. Despite the multiple photographs he will be shown one day. Gemma will have my ass if I am not here when Jax brings him through the doors of the house. I can always duck out early." Ariel tells him.

"How is the kid?" Happy asks.

"He is a fighter. How about you come pick me up from Jax's when you get into town, because I'll more than likely be here."

"Sure, I'll tell mom you said hi."

"Thanks," Ariel smiles and the sounds of the door opening causes her to look back at the house. Alana was stepping out the door. "I gotta go Hap, 'Lana and I have to go pick up the cake and some other crap for the party." Ariel tells him, handing her half smoked cigarette to her cousin. Alana takes it and takes a puff.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Hap," Ariel hangs up and sighs.

"Ready to go?" Alana asks showing Ariel her bag and holding it out to her. Standing up Ariel nods and takes the bag before heading to Alana's Jeep.

"Yeah, let's go," the club had some business to attend to so Tig was not hovering around Ariel, which was just fine with the teen. She was honestly fed up with Tig babysitting her, sure she knew they meant well but it was working on her last nerve. As Ariel got into the passenger seat and Alana started the Jeep, pulling out of Jax's driveway. "So you're alright with ma trying to push Tara out of the picture and have Wendy back in it?" Ariel spoke, her curiosity had finally won the internally battle she was having.

"I think despite her drug history, Wendy deserves a chance with her kid. Jax wasn't exactly supportive of the whole pregnancy thing to begin with. He could have done more." Alana said as they stopped at a stop light.

"You can't be serious Alana." Ariel said in disbelief.

"But I am. She deserves to know her son," Alana says as the light turns green.

"I don't disagree that she deserves a chance to know Abel, but that doesn't give her the right to waltz back into Jax's life and try to break him and Tara up. Despite how much Gemma doesn't like the doctor." Ariel argued.

"Ultimately it's not our choice, Air." Alana says glancing at her older cousin. "It is Jax's choice."

**~!~**

Ariel was sitting on the floor of Jax's living room playing a game with Ellie and Kenny. She was waiting for a chance to hold her godson and for Happy to call her and let her know he was back. But she was keeping herself fairly entertained. She loved Opie's kids and Donna, who she hadn't seen much of since she was involved with the club and Donna wasn't pro-club until just recently. Ariel loved Ellie and Kenny, though she hadn't known Kenny until she came back to Charming seeing as he was born right after she left, and was happy to spend time with the duo.

"Ariel," Jax called. Ariel looked up from the game she was losing at, to Kenny, and up at Jax who was standing at her side holding Abel.

"Yo," Ariel called up to him.

"Wanna hold your godson?" Jax motions to Abel, who was cooing happily at all the attention he was receiving.

"Of course," Ariel said standing up and taking Abel from Jax. "Hey little guy, I'm you're aunty Ariel. Let me tell you something; you're going to be spoiled. All these people here will be looking out for you and making sure you are taken care of you. Plus you'll always have family watching your back." Ariel tells the baby, smiling down at him. "'sides between you and me," Ariel whispers so only Abel could hear. "I'll always be here, protecting you."

Happy entered Jax's house quietly and unnoticed by majority of the participants. He had been in Charming for about twenty minutes. Happy decided that he would grab a shower, check if Ariel was at the clubhouse and then if not he would retrieve her from Jax's house: After avoiding the hang arounds, showering and the prospect confirming that Ariel was at Jax's; having rode with Opie. Happy took off to the V.P's house. When he walked in the door the only person to notice him had been Juice, so after they exchanged greetings Happy began to look for his girl. It took him about three second to find Ariel. She was standing next to Jax, wearing a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt holding something. As Ariel started to walk away from Jax and was coming closer to him, Happy could make out a baby in her arms. She looked so content and had her whole attention focused on the baby boy in her arms, that she was unaware of her surroundings. As she went to walk past him, he grabbed her and pulled her into the kitchen.

Ariel gasped as someone grabbed her, pulled her into the kitchen, and against their body. She looked up and saw it was just Happy and calmed down. Ariel smiled up at him and noticed a gleam in his eye that she had never seen before, from him, and she couldn't identify it. Ariel was actually surprised to see Happy there. She figured that he would call, not just show up. She noticed that he smelled strongly of Old Spice body wash, which lead Ariel to believe that he showered within the last ten minutes.

"Hey," Ariel said. "When'd you get here? Thought you were going to call first?" Happy shrugged and pulled Ariel flat against his chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting them on her hips.

"Thought I'd let you enjoy spending time with your godson and surprise you." Happy told her planting a kiss on her exposed neck.

"That was nice of you. You want to get out of here? I'm pretty tired and playing nice with the _mommy_ has drained me." Ariel asks leaning back onto Happy and looking up at him.

"Yeah. Return the kid to his dad and I'll meet you outside."

**~!~**

By the time the two got back to the clubhouse, Ariel was barely awake. She had after all spent the whole day running around and insuring that everything was set for Abel's home coming. That and being nice to the woman who birthed her godson was emotionally draining. As Happy pulled into his spot and killed the engine, Ariel yawned and slowly got off his bike. She swayed and nearly fell over but Happy grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Guess I'm more tired than I thought," Ariel mumbled as Happy pulled her to him and started walking to the clubhouse with her. The hang arounds were glaring at the sleepy teen that had the attention of the clubs killer.

"Will you be okay sitting at the bar for a few minutes? I need to call Jax back, he has been blowing up my phone," Happy asked as he lead Ariel to a bar stool. Ariel nodded and laid her head down on the bar.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ariel mumbled. A few seconds after she heard Happy leave, she heard the sounds of someone sitting down next to her.

"Ya know, he will grow tired of you in a week tops," a preppy voice said where someone just sat down. Ariel groggily lifted her head to look at whoever was talking to her. Sitting on the seat next to Ariel was Brooke, one of the biggest sluts of the croweaters, which was saying something. She had D-cup breasts that she likes to show off, wore clothes that barely fit, and had the fakest blonde hair imaginable. Ariel raised a brow, looking at her with disinterest.

"Um..." was all Ariel could manage. She had no idea what Brooke was going on about. "What?" She asked confused, exhaustion always left her stupefied.

"Don't act all innocent with me." Brooke said in a snide way. "The way you and Happy just walked in here. I am telling you to back off. He's _mine._" Brooke snapped. The way Brooke was talking to her woke Ariel up a bit.

"Excuse me?" Ariel said offended. "Are you insinuating that I am a croweater?" Ariel asked in disbelief. It was common knowledge that Ariel was not only a member's sister, but practically Gemma's daughter and Jax's best friend. Brooke gave her a once over and shrugged.

"Not the cutest newbie I've ever seen but yeah." Brooke smirked at the look of disgust that crossed Ariel's face.

"And what makes you think I am?"

"You've only been here for about four, maybe five months, I've never seen you before then, and you're always with Tig, Hap, Jax, or Chibs." Brooke said.

"Let's get something straight, whore, Chibs is my brother, Jax is my best friend and his mom practically raised me, Tig is like my brother, and whatever Happy and I are it's none of your business." Ariel snaps at the fake blonde getting to her feet. Brooke looked offended and then smirked.

"That was pretty good hunny, I wonder how long it took you to come up with that. But like I said, stay away from Happy, he is mine." Brooke said. Before Ariel could retort, Happy stepped between them.

"You best learn your place," Happy spoke to Brooke.

"I was just informing the newbie of how things work." Brooke tried to defend.

"What newbie? All I see is a member's sister and my girl getting harassed by some slut." Happy says. Brooke's eyes widen and she gasps.

"I thought she was," Brooke trailed off unable to say anything then turn away walking off. Happy then turned to Ariel, a grim expression on his face.

"What is it Hap?" Ariel asked, not liking the look on his face.

"You might want to sit down first," Happy says and guides Ariel back onto the bar stool. "Jax was calling me because you left your phone at his house, along with your bag, but that's not all he wanted."

"What happened?" Ariel asks. She was starting to get afraid. "Is Alana ok?"

"Alana is fine; it has to do with Donna." Happy tells her and steps between her legs.

"Then what is it. Just tell me," Ariel nearly shouts.

"She was killed right after she and Opie left Jax's. They think it was retaliation for a deal went wrong earlier today. Opie's truck was seen there." Ariel gasps and tears start to form in her eye.

"No," Ariel whispers in disbelief. "Not Donna," and like a damn had burst Ariel leans forward onto Happy's chest and begins crying. He wraps his hands around her and pulls her to him. After a few minutes of her crying on him; Happy picks up Ariel and starts to his room. He didn't like seeing her like this; in the span of their four months of knowing each other this was the second time he had seen her look so helpless. Opening his door was a bit of a struggle but Happy managed it and then kicked it close once they were inside. He sat Ariel on his bed and began to strip himself down for bed. When Happy was down to his boxer he went over to Ariel. Happy bent down and untied her shoes then took them off. After he had her shoes off, he worked on her pants. As he was pulling her pants off her, Ariel put her hands on his shoulders. Happy paused and looked up at her.

"What, I'll give you something to sleep in. I'm not going to take advantage of you." Happy said to her. Ariel shook her head.

"I want to. I need something to take my mind off of things." Ariel whispered. Happy was opening his mouth to object but Ariel continued. "Please Hap. I just want to feel you. It's hardly taking advantage of me, when I want it."

Happy stared at Ariel. He didn't want their first time to be because of grief. But the pleading look accompanied by the scared look made him reconsider. It wasn't the most ideal setting for the two's first time together, but he could see it was what she needed. What was making this hard on Happy was not just that this was their first time but it was Ariel's _first_ time. Happy sighed and continued pulling off Ariel's pants not saying a word. When he got to her shirt, he took his time removing it, his hands ghosting over her heated flesh. Once Ariel was left in her matching bra and panties, Happy gently picks up her chin and makes her look him in his eyes, as blue meets brown Happy speaks.

"Are you sure about this? Is it what you really want? And now of all times," Happy asks watching her face.

Ariel was silent for a few minutes, just staring into Happy's brown eyes, thinking about what she was just asking. She knew this wasn't the best time for them to have sex, let alone for her first time, but she had wanted this to happen today. They had spent over a month developing their relationship and Ariel felt that she was ready. Then Happy dropping the bombshell on her about Donna should have discouraged her from it and to just have Happy beside her, lessening the pain should have been enough. But for some reason it didn't. It made her _want_ to feel Happy in all aspects. She felt this physical need for his body against her.

"Yes Happy, I am positive." Ariel says putting her hands on either side of his face. "I know," Ariel pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase what she was about to confess. "Now, isn't exactly the ideal time? With you dropping Donna's death on me, though it just happened, but I," Ariel stops again, trying to work up the courage to actually tell Happy that she had wanted them to take the next step tonight. "I wanted this, for us to," Ariel blushes trying to say it out loud. "Take the next step in our relationship tonight." By the time Ariel finally got it out her face felt extremely hot and she dropped her hands from his face and placed them on his shoulders.

Happy watched as Ariel's face turned red, a smirk slowly spread across his face. He found it cute, how flustered she got confessing to him and showed just how innocent* she was. As he stared at her, listening to how she struggled to say she wanted to have sex just showed him that she was indeed a virgin. Not that he doubted she was, but watching her struggle to voice her thoughts made him chuckle a bit.

Ariel let out a huff and looked away from him, feeling more embarrassed because he laughed at her. She was confident that they should, but voicing it was harder for her. She was in essence still innocent and had only joked around about her virginity as well as other sexual gestures in the past. But it was hard for her to tell Happy, when she knew he was well versed when it came to sex (he was not only older than her but she knew a deal about it from their conversations and lingering hang rounds who liked to boast).

"Look at me, Ariel." Happy said, Ariel shook her head; he grabbed her face and turned it back to him. "I am not laughing at you. I just found it really cute how flustered that made you." Happy explains. Ariel pouts.

"Well I am a virgin, not that you didn't know. And I have a hard time actually talking about it in a serious manner. It makes me uncomfortable. Not that it does you," Ariel said letting the end trail off. She knew he would understand her meaning.

"Then this will make it less uncomfortable," Happy told her before his lips descended onto hers.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **So according to **TrappedinaPhoto**, who I agree with, helped me decide if I was going to actually write out the sex scene between Happy and Ariel in this chapter. When I asked her, since she's read everything, she told me that this story seemed too innocent to go into detail about their sexual performance. I was inclined to agree, though later I could change my mind (when it comes up again, because think about it this is after a Sons of Anarchy story, and much more it's a Happy one so it's bound to come up again, multiple times).

Again if you are interested in having you character put in my story and paired with Tig or Kozik read the previous chapters opening author notes for information.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update next week, maybe. I make no promises.


	10. Chapter 10

**JJ-Jefferu: **So as I said in the last chapter since it seems no one's interested in, wait someone did respond. **Angel N Darkness** thank you for attempting it, though you got two wrong, it is ok. You were the only one who tried so that ensures your Tig O.C shall be added into my story. Thank you for that. And I guess I'll give people a few more chapters for the Kozik one, if not then I guess **Angel N Darkness** get's that honor too.

The next chapter will start season two so I may put off posting it until I am at least half-way through writing the season. I have fourteen chapters written currently and I'm working on chapter fifteen and that's only up to the Eureka episode (which for those who want to know how far that is into the season it's only episode four of season two and there are thirteen episode)s. So I foresee this fic to be quite lengthy. Since I have four chapters and one of those four is completely original so.

Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing if you have been up to this point. Heck thanks for those who alerted or favorited it too.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Swallow the Knife. **

Ariel tried to roll away from the source of heat next to her; it was causing her to be overly hot, even with no clothes or a blanket covering her, she felt like she was burning up. After a few seconds, Ariel's senses were slowly un-dulling; she tried to roll away again but was instead pulled into a naked chest. For a second she tensed up, but then the memories of last night came flooding back and she relaxed, blushing. For a few minutes Ariel laid there cuddled up to Happy, before trying again to leave the bed. Happy's grip on her tightens and he places his head in the crock of her neck. His breathing on her neck caused Ariel to shiver.

"Happy," Ariel mumbles. Faintly she heard him grunt. "I need to get up,"

"Why," he says, his voice rough, full of sleep.

"I need to pee," Ariel said the first thing that popped into her mind. Happy's hold on her lessens and Ariel rolls over and gets out of the bed and took a deep breath. Looking down, Ariel looked for Happy's shirt, once she has the shirt in her hands she slips it on before walking to the bathroom.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Happy told her as she stepped back into the room, ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her and hair dripping. Ariel looked at Happy and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I just showered. I am not walking around naked just for you Hap," Ariel told him as she went and grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

**~!~**

Ariel smiled as she entered the house, trying to fight off the urge to cry. Happy's arm around her waist was comforting. Happy, Ariel smiled as she looked up at the bald biker. He was still finding ways to surprise her, with his actions. His actions spoke volumes to Ariel, how he was so gentle with her last night. And now he was standing by her side in a house full of people that he didn't know who were friends and co-workers of Donna's. The only people in the house that Happy would recognize would be Jax and Opie, possibly Opie's kids. Watching Happy, she noticed he was taking in the house, she only knew because the look in his eyes was calculating. One that she knew meant he was checking all the possible exits, people and if there were any dangers.

As Ariel and Happy made their way towards the kitchen, where Opie and Jax stood talking with whom, Ariel assumed, was Opie's mom, Mary. Ariel had little memory of the woman, only knowing that she cut out on Opie when he was a kid. So she really couldn't be sure if this was Mary or not, but judging from the way the two were speaking with her, Ariel concluded that it was Opie's mom. Ariel could feel the eyes on them as they walked through the living room. Ariel could understand it; the two didn't look like your average couple. She looked innocent and young, wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans tucked into a pair of boots, and a purple baby doll top. Happy looked menacing and older, wearing his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt with his cut on.

"Hey Opie," Ariel said offering the big guy a sincere smile. "Where are Kenny and Ellie?" Ariel asked the grizzly of a Son as she stepped out of Happy's arms and wrapped her arms around the taller man for a hug.

Opie hugged the short half-scot to him hard. He had watched her and the clubs killer as they entered and made their way over. The way the two moved, and he noticed their actions around each other, spoke to him, and it made his heart clench thinking about how his involvement with the club lead to Donna's death. He was glad Ariel was okay and that nothing bad happened to her, for her involvement with the club. He wasn't sure how he would handle it if she had died. He watched her grow up for twelve years; she was like his own blood to him. He also knew that she and Donna were very close. Despite their lack of contact since the younger girl had returned to Charming.

"They are out back princess, why don't you go see them?" Opie said as he pulled away from the brunette.

"I think I will," Ariel smiled at Opie and kissed his cheek. "Things will get better," Ariel turns to Jax and smiles nodding as she walked past him. Catching Happy's eye Ariel nods to him, knowing that display of affection might cause pain to Opie.

Happy watched, out the sliding glass door, as Ariel played with Opie's kids. He knew that Ariel was trying to keep the kids, as well as her own mind, off of what happened. Though Happy had a feeling that one, if not both, of the kids weren't able to grasp fully what happened. Something inside of Happy came to life as he watched Ariel catch the girl, Ellie if he remembered right, and tickled her. Causing the girl to laugh, the boy jumped on Ariel's back, likely defending his sister. He wasn't willing to admit what it was, yet, but he knew soon he would.

"She'll make a good mom one day." Opie says stepping up beside the killer. Happy's eyes never left Ariel. "Least they aren't sad," Opie holds out a drink to Happy.

"For now," Happy says, accepting the drink in Opie's out stretched hand. "Later though," Happy trails off. "Ariel's putting up a strong front for everyone, especially the kids. Last night she was a mess. I can't. I don't like seeing Ariel like that."

"She's always been like that. Take everything that's happened to her, especially with Alana. She dropped everything; put her dreams aside to take in Alana when Ron and his wife died. It's just who Ace is." Opie tells him, watching as the emotions pass through Happy's face in the reflection of the glass door.

"Hm," was all Happy replied.

Ariel looked up at Kenny smiling, the kids were happy, and for the moment that's all that she cared about. She would help them through this. Ariel knew she would be just like Kenny and Ellie had she known her parents, or if anything happened to Gemma or Clay. They were her parents, raised her from the time Chibs brought her over until her biological father wanted her to spend time with him. As Kenny got off her back and Ariel stood up, her eyes met with Happy's brown ones. Her frown, that over took her face at the thought of something happening to Clay or Gemma, was replaced with a smile.

"Why don't you two go wash up? While I go see if your dad will let me borrow his truck and take you for lunch and ice cream. I'm pretty sure that would be more pleasant than all these people you don't know coming up to you and saying how sorry they are. How does that sound?" Ariel asked them. The two nodded before running into the house.

"What did you say to them to get them moving?" Opie asks, stepping outside.

"Give me the keys to the truck. I am going to take them out. Jax left my bag, so I told El and Kenny that I would take them to lunch. This isn't the best place for them right now. Especially because they don't understand why all these people they don't know are coming up to them apologizing." Ariel explains and holds her hand out. Opie nods and takes out his keys, before he can place the keys into Ariel's hands, Happy takes them.

"I'll drive them."

**~!~**

Ariel sighed as she pulled on a black dress and stockings. She didn't want to go to the funeral, it would just mean that it's final and Ariel didn't want Donna to really be dead. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at the arms wrapping around her waist.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Happy said into her ear. Ariel leaned back into him. "You ok? Sure you don't want me to come with you to the funeral?" Happy says looking down at her.

"The funeral just makes everything final you know? And no you should ride with the rest of the guys, Hap. I'll be fine. I am going to ride over with Gemma." Ariel tells the biker. "Speaking of which, I need to put my shoes on. Gemma said she was on her way."

"Alright," Happy says letting Ariel go and taking a step back. "How about after the funeral you come with me up to Tacoma to get the rest of my shit from the clubhouse." Happy asks the girl.

"Do I get to drive my Kawasaki? Or am I to ride bitch?" Ariel asks turning to him smiling. Happy shrugs and steps up to her.

"It's up to you. Though I'd prefer you ride with me, but it might be more beneficial for us to ride separate. We'll talk about it more after the funeral, ok?" Ariel nods and pecks Happy lips, as she goes to pull back Happy stops her by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. For a few minutes both are lost to the world around them. A knock to the door pulls them back to reality.

"You two better be dressed in there," Gemma's voice says from the other side of the door.

"Fuck," Ariel curses as she pulls back from the kiss and rests her head on Happy's shoulder.

"We can continue this later," Happy whispers into her ear. "Just put your shoes on so you can leave with Gemma." Ariel sighs again and pulls away from Happy and walks over to her boots.

"Yeah, well." Ariel stops not sure what she wants to say. The knock sounds again.

"Ariel Marie Telford, you have two seconds to come out full dressed or I am coming in." Gemma says. Ariel rolls her eyes.

"I'm coming Gemma. I have to put on my shoes!" Ariel yells.

"Right and I'm going to be a grand-," Ariel throws open the door.

"You were saying ma?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you are interested still for having an O.C in here for Kozik you have until I post chapter 15. If you are interested see chapter eight for the details.

Hope you review or let me know that you're reading this. Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**JJ-Jefferu:** So I was going to apologize for not updating last week but then I remember that I was going to wait until I was halfway through writing season two but my sister wanted me to update. Though I guess I can inform you why I didn't update last week. Well I finally got a job, though it's not the best its a job. I had orientation Tuesday, training Wednesday, then I worked Thursday through Saturday and was off yesterday.

Anyway, I think I won't be updating again for a while. I am only up to episode five in season two. So you should be honored I am updating it now. Hope you enjoy it.

Also thank you for reading and reviewing if you have been up to this point. Heck thanks for those who alerted or favorited it too.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars.**

The trip to Tacoma was interesting for Ariel. She rode on her Kawasaki, instead of riding with Happy. The possibility of him having club business was finally the factor that decided it for the two. Quinn, the Nomad president, was a nice enough guy and cared about his family. The two had an interesting conversation about her _taming_ Happy. That had been one of the best things about getting away from Charming for a few days.

_["So," the Nomad president started as he took a seat opposite of Ariel at the table within the clubhouse. "You're the girl, who came with Happy up from Charming?" Ariel nodded, not even bothering to look up from her sketch. "Also Clay's god daughter,"_

"_Sorta, neither Chibs, nor my mom ever made that kind of decision but him and Gemma did raise me." Ariel says glancing up at the biker pausing in her pencil strokes. "Hap brought me along to take my mind off Donna's death, so far, it's worked." Quinn laughed. _

"_Yes it has been. I loved watching you put the croweaters in their place. They always think that fresh meat, a new face, means a newbie. Even if they deny the claim," Ariel laughed._

"_That's true. I almost had that problem in Charming, but my brother put everyone in their place." Ariel tells him._

"_You seem so innocent, hell you look innocent, plus you're young. Yet, you have managed to get Happy," Quinn holds his hand up as Ariel opens her mouth. "And tame him. I am not saying it's a bad thing; it's actually a good thing. I've never seen him look this, no pun intended, Happy." Ariel smiled at Quinn and watched Happy make his way towards them._

"_It's not very noticeable, but I know what you mean." Ariel said as Happy gets to them. "Hey Happy,"]_

"How was your trip?" Alana asked as Ariel walked into the office. Ariel looked at the younger girl, with an amused expression.

"What do you think?" Ariel asks her cousin. "The whores were worse, because I was _new_. It was laughable. I put three in their places. All three of them looked to Happy and Kozik for help, but the two of them were too busy laughing. Not that they would have helped them," Ariel finishes plopping down in the chair next to the desk. "What's new here, did I miss anything?"

"Nah, most you missed was the news about Bobby getting out tonight." Alana says, and then adds. "Oh, yeah, Happy and Juice came to an agreement that they'd move into the apartment that we, you, could move back in. Instead of staying in the clubhouse,"

"Oh," Ariel starts. "Explains why Happy didn't accompany me back. Said he had an errand to run,"

**~!~**

Ariel rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. It felt weird for the teen to be back in the apartment, after a month's absence. Alana had forced her to move into the master bedroom, since Alana was living with Gemma and Clay, and the younger teen had a valid point: Happy would be sleeping in the same bed as her, as opposed to him staying with the club's entail officer. As Ariel went to get out of bed, Happy pulled her back down.

"You should really sleep a bit more. We'll probably be at the clubhouse a bit late tonight; Bobby's party after all. Plus I know you didn't sleep much last night," Happy pulls the brunette into his chest. "Besides I'm not letting you up without more sleep."

"Fine," Ariel huffs and cuddles into the killer's chest and closes her eyes, relaxing.

After a few minutes, Happy knew she was asleep. He could hear Ariel's soft snores. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Happy knew that having Ariel move back into the apartment would not be easy on her. She hadn't been back to the apartment since the attack; Alana and Happy had been the ones to grab her important things from the apartment. Ariel may put on a strong front for everyone. But Happy and Alana were the only two who were aware of just how vulnerable she was. Chibs was blind to the signs, but Happy reasoned it was only because he had his own problems to deal with. But as the killer lay watching the half-scot sleeping, he knew that he would never allow harm to come to her as long as he still had air in his lungs. Happy also knew there was something the two teens were not telling them, but he hoped for their sake, it wasn't something important. Or if it was, that they two had a good reason for keeping this secret from all of them. Happy let out a sigh as he heard the familiar sounds of his mobile ringing. Swiftly and quietly he reached over Ariel and grabbed the sliver flip phone.

"Yeah," was his gruff answer into the device.

"Hey Killer, you seen the midget," Tig's voice asks from the other end.

"She's sleeping, why?"

"Gemma's looking for her. Wants to take her and 'Lana to get some last minute shit for Bobby's homecoming," Tig replies.

"Aight, have Gemma come to the apartment in about thirty minutes; I'll have her ready." Not even waiting for Tig to respond, Happy hangs up. Gently, Happy places his hands on Ariel and shakes her. "Ace, wake up," the killer felt bad. She hadn't even been back to sleep for more than fifteen minutes.

"Nu," Ariel mumbles and turns her head to hide it in the pillow she was resting on.

"Ariel, you need to get up," Happy tries again.

"Don't want to. Too comfy," Ariel mumbles again and rolls back into her original position, head on his chest.

"I know baby, but Gemma's on her way with Alana." As soon as the words left his mouth, her eyes flew open and looked into his eyes.

"Why," confusion clearly in her voice.

"Gemma wants you to go with them to get last minute shit for Bobby's party," Happy replies, Ariel frowns before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Of course she does. Guess it's time to take a shower then," Ariel says, rolling away from Happy, once his arms was removed, and headed to the attached bathroom.

Happy sits on the bed for a second, debating joining her. After a few more seconds of weighing the pros and cons, he walks into the bathroom.

**~!~**

Ariel was leaning against Happy, his arms wrapped around her. Alana was standing next to them with Juice, who had his arm loosely wrapped around her waist, keeping her at his side. They were all hanging around the club house, in full party mode, waiting for ATF to drop off Bobby. The girls were only in attendance because Bobby was coming home and they were both staying with their respective biker for the night. Alana and Juice had become a couple, but until Alana turned seventeen, which was the following week, the two weren't publically together; didn't want people getting the wrong ideas about them, like they did with Happy and Ariel.

A car pulled up into Teller-Morrow that was unfamiliar to the guys, so Happy and Juice pulled away from the teens and made their way over towards the car, with the rest of the guys. Ariel and Alana hung back not sure it was a good idea to approach the car. As the driver stepped out of the car, Ariel and Alana tensed up. Luckily everyone was more focused on the people exiting the car than the two of them. Alana grabbed onto Ariel's arm tightly as she started to shake. Ariel turned to her cousin pulling her into her arms, having Alana's head hidden in her shoulder. Ariel took a small step back, so they were in less lighting and not visible to the driver of the car.

"Ssh, 'Lana calm down. We can't make a scene, not now." Ariel whispered into her cousin's ear in attempts to calm her down. One thing the girls had left out to the guys was the man who put in motion Alana's beating and rape along with Ariel's beating for Alana's whereabouts.

"I-I-I," Alana tries to say, but the words weren't coming out. Ariel just held her closer and hoped this would end soon.

Just as the men were leaving, Gemma exited from the office, Ariel noticed that the driver bumped into her. He looked her over and spoke to her before getting in the car. Ariel had a sinking feeling that if something happened to Gemma, it was going to be her fault. Gemma made her way over to Clay as Happy and Tig followed the car out.

**~!~**

Ariel grumbled to herself as she rolled away from Happy, searching the bedside table for her phone. When her hand landed on the piece of metal and plastic, the brunette glared at the worthless device. Ariel was not happy to be woken up after only just falling asleep. Pulling it to her face, not even bothering to look at the caller ID she answered.

"What," Ariel snapped answering the phone. She was not going to be nice to whoever woke her up.

"Good morning to you too," Alana said amused.

"Someone better be hurt or I'm shooting you." Ariel growled.

"Actually, someone is." Alana replied snapping Ariel out of her frustration and causing her to bolt up.

"What, who," Ariel barely manages to get out.

"Gemma, Unser called saying she was in a car accident. Though I'm not sure I believe him. Think you can make it to St. Thomas in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Ariel hung up the phone without out saying goodbye to her cousin.

"What is it?" Happy asks looking up at his half-Scot lover, who was busy getting out of the bed.

"Gemma got into a car accident. Need to get to St. Thomas now," were her incomplete thoughts that left many questions unanswered in her biker lover, while she began to pull clothes from her closet and dresser.

"I'll drive you," Happy tells her, getting up and pulling on his discarded clothes from the night before.

"Thank you," Ariel half smiles to him as she pulls on a blue jean skirt, then its matching jacket over a turquoise tank top.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-original ending, but to satisfy my proofer I added the rest. I always feel obligated to add things for her. She proofs my stuffs (:

**TrappedinaPhoto:** THANK YOU! Now I feel better about this update. Idk, but for some reason, where you had originally cut off the chapter felt 'awkward' for me to read. I kept hitting the down arrow expecting there to be more. It didn't seem suspenseful (especially to us that know what is going to happen now). Just wanted to scream at you WHAT THE BLEEPING BLEEPING BLEEP, COME ON. But you fixed it. :) Omfg, why am I ranting on you're update? OH WELL, hope yall folks enjoyed it, I know I did, TEHEHE! Peace.

**JJ-Jefferu:** Oh by the way, the O.C. thing is close **Angel N Darkness** I will PM you after I find out which character my sister wants to be with.

Please Review, it means a lot to me when you do.


	12. Chapter 12

**JJ-Jefferu: **Okay I felt like I should update my story, plus I was kind of teasing **Angel N Darkness** with the possibility of updating. The main reason, next to trying to get through the season, that I wasn't going to post til I got further in my story was because I was having writers block. -gasp- I know. It seemed very impossible to myself for me to have writers block with this story. I am currently up episode six in my writing and it's funny because had it not been for my sister then I would still be stuck in episode five trying to figure out how to write it. See she was the person who was making the O.C for Tig and she gave me the profile for it and BAM I was hit with how to do chapters sixteen and seventeen.

Also to those effected by the Hurricane Irene you are in my prayers and thoughts. I have not worked since Wednesday because of Irene. I was off Thursday then they closed early Friday then I was off Saturday then I was supposed to work today but they were flooded and without power. And apparently there's a curfew for my city.

Oh, ya know what. I am UBER happy with having 55 reviews before this chapter. That means at least, mathmatically, 5 people reviewed every chapter. Though it's probably more skewed than that. It made me happy to see that when I was looking at my story earlier.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 12: When Worlds Collide**

Ariel's mind was in disarray, she couldn't wrap her mind around Gemma getting in a car accident. Gemma being in a car accident was raising some curious questions in the teens mind. Ariel didn't understand how last night Gemma was mysteriously in an accident. It was not the first time the Queen Bitch had gone driving home late at night. Gemma was too smart for it. As soon as Happy pulled his bike into the parking lot, next to the rest of the clubs, Ariel all but flew from the back of his bike. She was about to enter the hospital when she remembered Happy, she halted and turned to her lover.

"Go ahead, I'll be right in." Happy told the shorter girl as he lit up a cigarette. Ariel nodded and entered the building.

Happy watched after his girl. He knew that Gemma's accident was bothering her more than it should. He didn't like how much she had been through in the past six months. And he would be damned if he let anything hurt her; he was going to protect her with everything he had. Last night, after the car that had some of Darby's guys, had pulled out of the parking lot, it took a bit for the stoic biker to calm her down. Happy knew she was trying to not show it, but something or someone from that car had spooked the two cousins. He had a feeling, that he hoped was wrong, that whatever it was that spooked them, was in some way connected to Alana's attack. He was going to have a serious sit down with _his_ girl about that. As he stood, putting his cigarette out and throwing it in the nearby trash can, heading in the wake of Ariel's steps his mobile went off.

Ariel was on the verge of running in the halls of the hospital trying to find where Gemma was, but the teen knew that it was against the rules, like she cared, to run but she was scared of getting kicked out before seeing her godmother. If Alana hadn't been so vague with her then she wouldn't be having this problem. Ariel's blue eyes scanned through the hallways she passed, looking for any signs of one full of bikers. As she rounded a corner, not looking forward or she would have seen the person in front of her. Ariel collided with another person's body and stumbled backwards. Luckily she didn't fall when she lost her balance, thanks to the wall she grabbed onto.

"Shite," Ariel grumbled, she was silently thanking whatever God there was that she didn't fall or she would have another tender area on her lower body. Not that she was being abused but it seemed that Ariel and Happy got a bit carried away sometimes.

"Sorry ma'am," a voice, which immediately sent off warning bells in the back of the brunette's head, said. Ariel looked up and froze. There standing not even a foot away from her was the driver of the car from last night, the man who was responsible for not only Alana's attack and their move to Charming but hers as well. A sinking feeling in Ariel's stomach made her believe that he wasn't here for a hospital visit.

"Its fine," Ariel says and moves to go around the man. He, however, had other ideas about her leaving, and grabbed her arm. Ariel's whole body tensed as he touched her. "Can I help you," she glared at him.

"It's good to see you're doing well Ms. Telford. How's your cousin doing? She looked pretty chummy with the mohawk haired biker." Ariel wrenches her arm from him and turned to him with a look of hate on her face.

"Listen here," she poked his chest as she started talking. "You piece of shit. Stay away from my cousin and the rest of my family." Ariel says. "Or I will kill you," he smirks at her and before he or Ariel could say anything else Happy walks around the corner.

"You alright babe," Happy asks stepping between them and pulling Ariel into his arms. Ariel nods.

"Yeah," Ariel shifts her gaze from Weston and onto Happy. "I'm fine," she smiles trying to reassure him. He gave her a look that clearly told her he wasn't buying it.

"Alright then, let's go." Happy says, without turning to look at the man, pulling Ariel with him. When they were a good distance away from Weston, Happy stops them and looks at Ariel. "Ariel, tell me what that was about."

"Wh-," Ariel started to deny what he was referring to, but the look in his eyes told her that she needed to tell him before he did something drastic. "Not here Hap, not now." The tall biker nodded down at his brunette lover.

"When I return then," Happy says, Ariel looked at him slightly tilting her head to the side confused. "Quinn called me before I entered the hospital. He needs me for a run. I should be back in a couple days though." Happy explains to her, she nods.

"So you're leaving then," Ariel asks, wrapping her arms around his neck. Happy nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be safe then. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you,"

"We've never discussed runs before-," Happy starts to say, it was something that had been bothering him lately, but Ariel cuts him off with a brief kiss.

"I know how these things work Hap," Ariel says as she pulls back from his lips. "Gemma explained to me how runs work. But as long as it's just a piece of ass to you and she doesn't follow you back then I think I'll be good." Ariel finishes that and then opens and closes her mouth a few times.

"What," Happy asks seeing her inner conflict.

"This is going to sound weird so just bear with me ok?" Ariel asks. Happy nods. "Just let me know if you do? I know it seems farfetched, but I would rather you tell me than not know."

"I promise you _if_ I do sleep with someone on a run that it will just be a bit of pussy to me. They mean nothing to me, not like you do. But if it puts you at ease, I'll tell you when I do." Happy says leaning down his lips just barely touching hers. "Mine," he spoke before pressing his lips against her.

The two stood in the middle of the hospital hallway wrapped up in each other. Happy's tongue slid from his mouth and slowly, as if taking in the taste, moved it back and forth across Ariel's bottom lip. The teen kept her lips closed, trying her hardest not to give in. Happy moved his hands down from her waist and down to her ass and gave it a slight squeeze. He smirked when she jumped a bit and squeaked against his lips. Taking the opportunity, when her lips opened a fraction from her squeak, Happy pushed his way into her mouth. The two became so wrapped up in the feel of the other's lips against the others they didn't notice Jax enter the hallway, until he whistled. Ariel pulled back from Happy as she looked over and saw Jax, a blush crept its way over her face at Jax's smirk.

"Here to see Ma or to see if you knocked up my sister?" Jax asks amused to the couple.

"Just telling my girl goodbye, V.P," Happy tells Jax as he removes his hands from her ass.

"Really, that's not what it looked like."

"Yes really Jax," Ariel replied rolling her eyes at her god brother. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Otto. Apparently the feds raided LuAnn's studio." Jax informs Ariel. She frowns. She was not a big fan of law enforcement, especially due to what happened with Alana.

"You'll be going to LuAnn's after that right?"

"Yeah probably, Otto will want help. Why," Jax asked her eying her suspiciously.

"Let me know when you head that way. I'll come with; LuAnn will probably need someone, a female someone. And with ma's accident she's out of the question." Ariel explains to him.

"That ok with your old man?" Jax jokes. Ariel rolls her eyes again.

"I don't need his permission. No offense Hap," Ariel says looking at her lover. "But even if I was your old lady, I would not ask you."

**~!~**

Ariel had been right about LuAnn. She had been freaking out majorly when Ariel, Chibs, Jax, Juice, and Bobby got to CaraCara. Ariel calmed down the ex-porn star turned producer; though before she left she and LuAnn had an interesting conversation right after the guys left.

["_Well I need to get going I have to buy some stuff for the apartment," Ariel said as she stood up from the couch she had been sitting on with the now calm producer. LuAnn stood up about half a second later._

"_Thank you Ariel, you're a God send." LuAnn said while walking the girl out of the nearly empty building._

"_It's no problem LuAnn. You and Otto have always been nice to me; I'm just returning the favor." Ariel smiled as she mounted her bike, pulling a bottle of water from her bag and taking a drink of it._

"_You know, you and that biker of yours should do a porno." LuAnn said. Ariel choked on the water._

"_W-what," Ariel stuttered in disbelief._

"_Well I can tell you are tender and I caught a glimpse of a bruise earlier when you changed." Ariel's face flushed. _

"_We are not talking about this."]_

After she left she headed straight for the grocery store. Pulling into the parking lot she noticed a familiar looking dirty blond. Silently the brunette hoped that blond would recognize or notice her. But luck wasn't on her side as she walked towards the doors of the store.

"Ariel," the brunette sighed as Wendy called out to her.

"Yes," Ariel answered shortly as she stopped.

"Look," she started. "I know you hate me and I get that, but I just want to see my son." Ariel turned and looked at her god-brothers ex, really taking in her appearance. She looked healthy enough.

"Its not that I hate you, it just what you did. I don't know you so I really have no right to judge you. So what I hate was your choice to get a quick fix and that nearly cost Abel his life." Ariel pauses to let her words sink in. Wendy opens her mouth to speak but Ariel holds up her hand. "If I find _no_ recent track marks and Jax allows it, then we will arrange something at the park. But I swear if you are just using this as an excuse to try and win Jax back and break him and Tara up, then I will beat your ass. I may not be a really big fan of the doctor's but Jax's loves her." Ariel tells her seriously.

"No, I swear. I just want to know my son," Wendy says sincerely. Ariel debated it a minute. The sincerity of Wendy's words made her want the woman to have a chance.

"Fine, call Jax. If and only IF he's ok with this, then have him call me." Ariel says before turning away from the dirty blonde. Ariel takes a few steps and stops, taking a piece of paper from her bag and quickly scribbling her number down on it. "Here's my number," Ariel says handing the older woman the slip of paper. "I need a few things. Call me after you've talked to Jax, but make sure you tell Jax to call me and tell me he approves. Then we'll set something up."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** So what do you think of me having Wendy in my story? I can tell you she will randomly appear in chapters thought, I felt she deserved a to at least _know_ her son. Thoughts, comments, concerns about her being in here?

Reviews would be awesome. Ya never know. I could start holding my chapters hostage (okay...not really my sister would beat my ass if I did because I won't let her read 'em on my laptop...hehe)

Thanks for reading. Have a nice morning/afternoon/evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I wasn't going to update until my sister caught up but since I'm in a loving mood and **Angel N Darkness** has become my favorite person to talk with lately. I am updating. But see I stop promising updates on certain days because I have up til eighteen written but I am trying to finish the season in my writing. But until I get season 3 on DVD. It might be a while before the chapters during season three will be posted. Anyway enough of my ramblings.

OH! Before I forget. I have new story up, it's called _What You Least Expect_ its a Happy story, it's only going to be about five chapters long and its a gift for **Angel N Darkness**. So I hope you go check that one out if you're reading this one.

K? Thanks.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Will Not Bow**

"God, this is stupid." Ariel mumbled while she cooked enough food for four, maybe more, people. When it was only going to be her in the apartment, maybe a dinner guest later; Juice was running errands for the club, Alana had school stuff in the morning and Happy wasn't due back until sometime in the early morning. "Why do I always cook so much fucking food?"

"Because you like to cook," Happy's voice from behind Ariel caused the teen to jump and nearly burn herself on the pot she was handling.

"Jesus Happy, don't scare me like that. Especially while I'm cooking," Ariel turned to the Killer. "What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not welcome here now?" Happy asks while taking in her appearance. She was wearing a black knee length skirt with a light blue tank top. "Have a hot date?" He raises a brow.

Ariel rolled her eyes. To be honest, she decided to wear this today to the park; when she took Abel to see his mom. She felt that she needed to wear a modest skirt instead of the normal skirts she liked to wear. During the time she was the park with Wendy and Abel, she got to know the dirty blond better. It made the teen realize that Wendy wasn't all that bad but she had a rough childhood had led her to using drugs as a means to escape. The two had been mistaken for sisters by some photographer walking around the park. Neither could see how they could be related, they had more differences than similarities but then again they both were enthralled with Abel so Ariel could see that as a reason for the mistake. The photographer though wanted their picture and for agreeing to have their picture taken he gave them a copy of it.

"No, I've worn this all day. Took my godson to the park, so Wendy could see him and thought this skirt was more appropriate than the ones you like me in," Ariel answers, turning back to the stove.

"Thought you didn't like the junkie?" Happy asked.

"I gave her a chance, when I saw she was trying for the kid's sake. Learned a lot about her today and we came to an understanding." Ariel says, turning the stove off. "A photographer mistook us for sisters and asked for a picture. Gave me a couple, it's over by the door," Ariel tells him and points over to the table by the door and taking the pot of the hot burner and onto a cool burner.

Happy had noticed a new picture frame on his way in but he paid it no mind. He was more interested in seeing his girl. Now he was going to look at it. He walked over to the table and picked up the frame. Ariel was wearing the same clothes with a pair of black flats. Wendy was wearing a red fitted tee and a pair of black jeans tucked into her boots. Abel was wearing his SOA beanie, blue shirt, and grey pants. The two were sitting on a blanket with Abel between them smiling up at the camera. The Killer could see who how the guy could have mistaken them for being related but he knew otherwise.

"I can see how," Happy says walking back into the kitchen. "You already develop the pictures you took?" He asks entering the kitchen. 'She looks so domesticated.' Happy thought watching Ariel move about the kitchen setting the table. He knew that he was going to eat the food Ariel made, regardless if he was hungry or not. He enjoyed the brunette's cooking.

"Wendy actually offered to take them to get developed and pay for them, seeing as most of them were her and Abel. But she said she'd bring me copies of them." Ariel explained as she began making plates. When Ariel started on the third plate, Happy spoke.

"Who's coming over?" He asks. Before Ariel replay a knock on the door sounded. Happy being not only closer and quicker but curious answered the door. He was shocked at who was standing on the other side.

"Is Ariel in?" Wendy asks nervously seeing the clubs go to guy.

"You here for dinner," Happy asks eyeing the woman.

"Yeah, Ariel invited me. She said she was going to be alone in the apartment." Wendy starts, "I can leave if you-,"

"None sense." Ariel interrupts. "Tables set, don't mind Hap. If he doesn't like it he can leave. He wasn't even supposed to be here until early morning." Ariel said giving the biker a look that said: question me, I dare you.

"I have no problems with it," Happy said moving aside and going towards the kitchen, most likely for a beer.

"Beers on the table," Ariel called out to him. "Come in. What's with the bag?" Ariel asks eyeing the bag curiously as the dirty blonde came in.

"Oh this," Wendy holds up the red gift bag. "It's a present for you, for being nice and understanding. I hope you like it," Wendy says handing it to the teen. Ariel smiles at the gesture as she takes the bag, weighing it.

"I believe you either put it in a photo album or a scrapbook," Ariel says.

"Scrapbook actually, took me most of the afternoon. It's why I am a bit late. I got a bit carried away. I hope you know. What you did for me today meant a lot to me and there is a more personal gift in there," Wendy tells the teen looking sheepish.

"I don't mind. Thank you," Ariel says sincerely. "I'll look at it after dinner," Ariel says placing it next to the picture frame. "Hope tea is ok with the steak; it's all I have next to the beer the boys keep." Ariel says over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen, not noticing that Wendy had stopped to stare at the picture with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's fine. Is it homemade?" Wendy asks following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, made it this afternoon,"

When Wendy entered the kitchen she was shocked at what she saw. Happy was moving around the kitchen complimented Ariel's movements. Both Jax and Ariel told her that the teen was with the clubs Killer. It was hard for her to comprehend but seeing them together like this, she could tell that Ariel meant a lot to Happy and it also brought light to the warning Jax had given her.

_["You've claimed to have changed, I can see the truth in your words and I'm positive Ace did too. But know this if you screw with Ariel in _any way_ you better make yourself disappear." Jax tells Wendy._

"_Why, not that I would do anything to her. She's been through enough without adding my bullshit." Wendy replies._

"_You remember Happy?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well she's his girl. And he's serious about her; you can tell by the way he acts with her. It's more gentle and loving,"]_

Dinner passed smoothly between the three. Happy kept quiet, the way Wendy remembered him being when she first got with Jax. The ex-junkie left the apartment thirty minutes after dinner finished, once the two women had looked through the pictures from the day together and made lunch plans as well as another outing with the blonde baby. Happy had to admit he liked how happy and carefree Ariel looked with the V.P's kid. She had this glow about her. The two were now alone in the apartment together. While Happy went and showered, Ariel, after changing from her skirt into some shorts, was cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dinner dishes.

The brunette was beginning to feel guilty about not speaking with her surrogate mom. She hadn't spoken with Gemma since her accident a few days back and even more so because she had been making arrangements for Wendy and Abel to spend time together. As she started on to wash the pot, which previously held mashed potatoes, her encounter with Weston flashed into her mind. Why had he been at the hospital? She was more suspicious of him, was he asking about Gemma. Neeta told her that a man, matching Weston's description had asked what happened to Gemma. Hearing the familiar lyrics to Breaking Benjamin's "I Will Not Bow" broke her out of her thoughts. Ariel reached over and picked her phone up off the counter answering it.

"Hello,"

"Hey," Alana replied.

"What's up? It's almost midnight and you have school in the morning." Ariel asks her cousin, as she puts her phone on her shoulder as she continued washing the dishes.

"It's about Gemma,"

"What about her?" Ariel asks, slowing in her washing.

"Remember the car accident," Alana pauses.

"Yeah of course I do. What about it?"

"Well she has been too jumpy. So I cornered her and confronted her. She wasn't in a car accident Air," again Alana paused, but continued before Ariel could ask anything. "She was raped. She tried to deny it too but," Alana trailed off. Ariel knew how difficult it had been for Alana to be around anybody, let alone a guy, after she had been raped. Now the teen felt even guiltier for not seeing Gemma, she would have seen the signs.

"And you think it was _him_ who was responsible?" Ariel asks keeping her back to the door of the kitchen so she wasn't aware she was no longer alone in the room.

"No I _know_ he was just because of what Gemma said when I forced it from her." Alana replied. Ariel shifted her weight around and frowned fully connecting what she had been hoping wasn't true.

"That's why he was at the hospital."

"Yes, but this stays between us. Gemma was pretty pissed that I figured it out. Thought the guys might be able to as well, but they've never been raped so it's harder for them to notice. What enraged her though was that knowing the bastard was responsible for mine," Alana says.

"Maybe I should ship you out of the country," Ariel said in a serious yet joking manner. She would never do that to Alana, ever.

"Fuck no; I'm tired of being scared."

"I wasn't being serious 'Lana. I will talk to you tomorrow though, ok?"

"Yeah. Love you. Bye." Alana hung up.

"Ariel," Happy's said after watching Ariel for a few minutes. Startled, Ariel jumped and almost dropped her phone in the sink.

"Jesus Happy, stop sneaking up on me." Ariel says turning away from the sink after she pulled the stopper from the sink.

"We need to talk about the other day. And there's no one here to prevent this conversation from happening." Happy said seriously. There was no way around it this time for Ariel. She could tell from his face that he heard part of hers and Alana's conversation and he connected some dots. Ariel slumped her shoulders and her rough exterior faded away. She was just a regular eighteen year old who wasn't ready to deal with a traumatic event that happened to her and the ones around her.

"The hospital," Ariel said.

"Yes," was the one word response Happy gave her.

"Let's sit down then." Ariel said walking to the moderate size table that they ate dinner at not even an hour ago. The two sat down. Ariel's hands were on the table in front of her and she began fidgeting with them, Happy took them in his.

"Just explain it to me. Why did that man make you so defensive that you almost decked him?" Happy asks.

"His name is Aj Weston. He was the guy driving the car that showed up at Bobby's party right before the feds got there." Ariel pauses to look at Happy's facial expression. His face was emotionless and it was hard for her to tell if he knew who she was referring to until he nodded. "He's a member of a "White is Superior" organization, whose name I can't remember. His hatred for color is obvious."

"How do you know all this, you weren't close enough to hear the exchange." Happy asks. With his hands holding hers, the killer feels the brunette tense up. He was instantly on alert, if this guy so much as touched her then Happy was going to kill him. "What did he do to you," Ariel stayed silent, a frown plastered itself on her face as her blue eyes dulled with sadness. Realization dawned on him. "Alana,"

"I don't know that he was directly involved in the," Ariel paused trying to keep her cool. "Rape, but I know he at least organized it. He was Uncle Ron's client that was responsible for his death. I believe he was also behind my attack." Ariel finishes and looks down. A silence passes over them for a few minutes before Happy speaks up.

"We need to tell Clay,"

"No," Ariel says pulling her hands tighter in his.

"Why the hell not Ariel," Happy says pulling his hands from the teen and keeping his emotionless composure. A hurt passed through Ariel before she reverted back to her tough exterior that she had forgone to tell him about this.

"Because this man is not stupid, Happy; unlike most of the people the club deals with, he has the right connections to think he's invincible. Do you remember me mentioning to you the fucking connections he had back in N.C? Besides ultimately it is Alana's decision. It happened to her. So if she tells Juice then its game on and you will know that it will be dealt with. And if it pisses you off that I kept this from you and the club then you can leave. I'm not breaking a promise I made to Alana. I am the _only_ family she has left, Happy. I may love you and want things from you but if you can't respect my decision then," Ariel paused and looked away from the Killer to keep the tears at bay. "Just leave." Ariel stood and walked out of the kitchen towards the master bedroom. After she entered and shut the door she made her way to the bed and laid down on it, facing away from the door.

Happy stood up from the table and just stood there letting what Ariel said sink in. He understood the loyalty and love Ariel had for her cousin. It was an attribute that kept him from having some whore on a run. Since the two had become officially, he hadn't touched anyone. Not even before they had sex. She was slowly starting to change some aspects of him, and though some could view it as weakness, Happy viewed it as strength. He had something worth fighting for and protecting something that would keep him going no matter what. The problem he was having was his inability to wrap his mind around why the two cousins kept this knowledge from the club. It was something he feared they knew, and now he knew that the two kept an important detail from him. The club, mostly Clay, Chibs, and Tig, had wanted to know this information. But the more Ariel's word sunk in the more his view of the situation shifted. If what she said was true, not that he didn't believe her, then the clubs method of shoot first, ask questions later would land them in prison. The two had actually, in a way knowing or not, been protecting the club.

He wasn't going to leave. If he did things between the two would probably digress and then he would probably lose her. She would think he didn't care, when he cared for her so much it scared him at times. The only other person he cares about his much is his mother. As Happy left the kitchen and made his way towards the bedroom, Ariel's words came to slap him in the face: _"I may love you." _Opening the door and leaning against the door frame he stops.

"Did you mean it," Happy asks as he walks across the room to climb into bed with her.

"Mean what," she replied sleepily as he crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his chest.

"When you said I love you," Ariel rolls over so she's on her back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, I love you Happy."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go. You're mine," He pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her neck.

Ariel smiled as she cuddled up into him. Happy may not have come out and said it but Ariel knew that Happy loved her just as much, if not more than she loved him. His actions were the dead giveaway when they were together. And she preferred it that way.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** So how was this chapter?

Reviews would be appreciated but I will not hold you at gun point for them. They just motivate me to update.

Have a wonderful night/afternoon/morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**JJ-Jefferu:** Here's an update. I am sorry it's taken me a while to update it's just that I'm trying to keep my sister caught up plus finish season two in my story before posting. But I had a thought, from reviewing a story. I want to explain the title of the story.

This story is called Rewind because it's a twist off my _'Life isn't so Charming'_ story. The reason I called it Rewind is because Ariel and Alana are older in the other story and I changed a few things. Ariel and Alana are related in this one but in the other one they are not. And I have Alana's attack tied into the actual season of Sons of Anarchy.

So I just thought I'd put that up incase there was anyone wondering about stuff.

OH Who's been watching season 4? Geez it's so suspenseful and keeps you on the edge of your seat. I'm sorry for this spoiler (for those who haven't seen season 4) but this can't be helped.

**JUICE IS BLACK!**

OK. I'm done.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Getting Away With Murder.**

To say Ariel was surprised when Bobby walked into CaraCara would be a lie. And to say she was surprised that Clay would send Bobby up to CaraCara to do the booking, would also be a lie. Between the tension of the President and his step-son Vice President that began after Donna's funeral and Bobby unable to do the regular jobs because of a shoulder injury Ariel figured it was just a matter of time before Bobby was sent the way of CaraCara as a permanent fixture. Now Ariel was glad she tagged along with her brother and Juice this morning, seeing as she was doing nothing of importance. LuAnn had immediately started to freak out as Bobby told her how it was going to work. Chibs saw this and went into the office and dialed Jax's number.

Ten minutes later Ariel was sitting on the couch, earlier occupied by Chibs and Juice, she tried to do some reading for her college class. But she couldn't help her mind straying to the fact that Clay undermined something that her god-brother by sending Bobby here. Sure she wasn't as annoyed as the ex-porn star about it, Bobby needed the income, two ex-wives and a couple kids plus being two months behind on everything because he was stuck in Stockton for the club. So it wasn't Bobby the teen was inwardly seething at. It was her surrogate father. Glancing up from the book she couldn't focus on, Ariel saw Jax enter the studio and how LuAnn went straight to him.

"This is bullshit," LuAnn starts in on Jax. "A manager, I'm getting shut out of my own business!" LuAnn exclaimed. Jax held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just here to do the books, darlin'." Bobby called from the office. Ariel sighed; this wasn't going to be good. She sat her book down and headed towards the two variations of blondes.

"Did you sign off on this?" LuAnn asks motioning towards the office where Bobby was moving about picking up boxes or file folders.

"It was a club decision," Jax says in attempts to calm down the porn producer. Ariel can tell by the way Jax thought his words over that it might have been just Clay who decided this.

"Like I need this hassle, I gotta finish this shoot, post an anal rain dance, and prep a sorority swing," LuAnn told Jax as Ariel stepped up beside her.

"Look at it this way. Bobby handling the admin frees you up to do the important shit." Jax says then nods his head. "What's an anal rain dance?" Ariel snorts.

"Jackson." Ariel greets her adoptive brother.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" Jax asks her.

"Oh ya know. Quiet place to work, keep LuAnn from killing innocent cum divas," while the two exchanged greetings, LuAnn's attention had been diverted.

"Where the hell have you been, Ima?" LuAnn said going into full producer mood. "This is _your_ movie. I've been shooting around your shit all morning."

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to detour. I think Georgie's having me followed. Some goon almost ran me off the road." The dark skinned blonde said.

"We took care of that darlin'," Jax said trying to ease the porn stars tension. Ariel rolled her eyes, not exactly buying the porn star's words.

"Georgie's a psycho. What he did to Lyla, he could do to me." Ima says as Jax walks away to the office, to talk with Bobby. Ariel wasn't thrilled how Ima threw out what happened to Lyla. She was starting to become good friends with the porn star, and adored Piper, her son. Ariel may hate Ima, but it had nothing to do with her lifestyle choice.

"I want Jax or Happy protecting me." Ima said. Ariel's eyes narrowed. This is why she hated the porn star. She had a thing for Jax but wanted to fuck Happy too.

"Come again," Ariel said, glaring at the porn star.

"Didn't hear me the first time?" Ima said." Going deaf already hunny: I said I want Jax or Happy protecting me." The porn star went from being scared to cocky, Ariel just wanted to deck her.

"I guess I could be. I mean Happy's really good at making me scream*," Ariel shrugged. "Highly doubt either would do more than protect you. Both have something going for them that they enjoy." Ariel smiled innocently, causing Ima to glare. Before they can exchange anymore words that'd lead to a fight, LuAnn steps in.

"Stop trying to piss off Ariel, Ima. You're already late."

"You know how easily I dry up under stress." Ariel hated that Ima was probably right. LuAnn's facial expression is what confirmed it.

"Jax," LuAnn calls walking over to him. "She has a thing for you. Can you indulge her, please? She's one of our biggest sellers. Just talk to her." LuAnn pleads.

"I'll see what I can do," Jax tells LuAnn as he heads back towards the cum diva, he gives Ariel a passing hug when he walks by her.

"Guess I have no real right to punch her, do I?" Ariel asks reaching LuAnn.

"No, you have _every_ right baby girl. You're SAMCRO royalty. Crow or not you're Happy's Old Lady. Don't let this shit get to you. She's just jealous of the relationship you have with both sons and you didn't even have to try for yours with Happy. She's wanted to fuck both of them for a while now." LuAnn reassures the younger girl, giving her a sideways hugs.

"Thanks LuAnn," Ariel smiles. "I think I'm going to get some air, and then I might leave. That is if you don't need me." Ariel says looking at her.

"No, you can leave. I have nothing for you to do,"

As the sun hit her face, Ariel noticed right away that something was wrong. Clay and Gemma were both verbally fighting and Tara rushing inside. The brunette didn't understand why the two were fighting and she made to go to Gemma's side but was grabbed by someone and pulled into their chest. Ariel started to struggle against them she didn't know who had just grabbed her. She was about ready to hurt, whoever it was but calmed down hearing his voice.

"Didn't think you did porn, Midget, what would your Old Man say?" Tig asks jokingly distracting her from her fighting parents.

"Not even in your dreams Trager, 'sides do you honestly think Hap or I would want me doing porn? And he's not my Old Man."

"You two talked about it?" Tig says causing Ariel to roll her eyes. "Just cause you're not marked darlin', doesn't mean he ain't your Old Man." Everyone kept saying that to the brunette, it was like they knew something she didn't. Sure Happy had told her a month or so back that he wasn't leaving her and she _would_ be his Old Lady but that hadn't happened yet so Ariel refused to be called that.

"Not even Tigger; I may have nothing against those who are porn stars. But that ain't me 'nd you should know tha'," Ariel tells the blue eyed curly haired man. "Everyone keeps sayin' that, but I refuse to acknowledge that until it happens. For now we are two people _dating_," Ariel says using dating as a lose term, they were together yes, but dating? Not so much. Dating to most people meant going out to dinner and movies or just having dinner together. Sure the two had done the latter, but they'd never really had a date. In ways it made Ariel a bit sad, but it was just the way the duo functioned.

**~!~**

Grumbling Ariel changed from her blue jeans and t-shirt into the outfit LuAnn had forced her into wearing. The teen and older woman betted and from the outfit Ariel was wearing, LuAnn had won the bet. She was wearing a skimpy outfit, made for a porno but never used. Ariel had made sure, despite Lyla and LuAnn both saying it had never been worn, that it was clean. She went and took it to the cleaners, specifically asking it to be ready before tonight. The outfit was originally designed for one of Lyla's roles in a film but the single mom didn't like the color and it had been the wrong size, thus why it had never been worn. Ariel was bigger, not by much, than Lyla and it fit her perfectly. The skirt and shirt were a turquoise color and made of a silk like material. The skirt, stopping just a few inches under her ass, wasn't as bad as the shirt. It was a tank top shirt with a plunging neckline that stopped just above her pierced naval. The shirt was why she hadn't yet left the room.

"Can't believe I lost that damn bet," Ariel groans bending over to pull on the black hooker heels.

"Damn, this is what you wear when you lose a bet to LuAnn?" Happy said, startling Ariel. She jumped and turned to glare at the biker. "You look hot,"

"Yes, and I thought we talked about you sneaking up on me?" Ariel replies, her accent showing through. Lately, probably due to the amount of time she spends with her brother, her accent was becoming more and more noticeably.

"I was curious as to where my girl was. Bobby pointed me here, after saying something about you losing a bet to LuAnn." Happy says and walks over to Ariel stopping just in front of her. He places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Ariel brings her arms up and puts them on his shoulders a smile on her face.

"Hi," Ariel says, leaning up. Not by much because the heels made her almost eye level with her lover. Her lips were just barely touching his.

"Hi," Happy says roughly pushing his lips against hers. Ariel moans at the roughness. Happy pushes the brunette up against the nearest flat surface and his hands roamed her body. As his hands made their way down her ass, he slid them up her skirt.

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of readjusting on Ariel's part the two finally catch their breath. Happy watched as Ariel ran a hand through her hair and made sure that there were no tell-tell signs of what the two had just done. She was quite handy using cover up on the side of her neck and where bits of her breasts showed. He only felt slightly guilty that he had been slightly rough and left marks that would more than likely bruise. But she had no problems with how rough he was. But he had been rougher with her this time than usually. He couldn't help it; she just looked so damn good in that outfit.

"So, what was the bet you lost." Happy asks as he pulls Ariel back into his arms.

"LuAnn bet that people, like the delivery guys and such, would think I was here to star in a porno. I said that they'd think I was so relative of an actress/actor."

"Obviously she won," Happy smirked. He'd have to thank the porn producer when he saw her.

"Obviously, I still can't believe I had to wear this." Ariel said leaning her head against Happy's shoulder.

"Well I have to thank her," Happy said.

"Why," Ariel asked confused.

"You didn't enjoy what just happened?" Ariel blushed, now she would have to thank LuAnn.

"I guess you're right. We can thank her before we leave." Ariel said.

"Which won't be too long from now,"

"Why not," Ariel questioned looking up at him.

"Did you miss my reaction to you wearing that? I am not taking the chances that some buzzed asshole will try and take advantage of you and touch what's mine." Happy explains. Though there was logic in his words Ariel couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes, I saw how much you loved what I'm wearing. But I have _no_ desire of allowin' anyone but you touching me like that."

"Good,"

As the two exited the dressing room, the party was in full swing. Tig and Chibs were defiantly enjoying the fine products that CaraCara had to offer. Jax and Opie were sitting off next to one of the drink tables. Bobby and Clay were talking and what made Ariel the happiest was seeing how miserable Ima looked just sitting there holding a drink. Happy pulled her into his side as the two looked for LuAnn. Ariel spotted her talking with Lyla and got excited.

"C'mon," Ariel drug, or attempted to drag, Happy towards the too. He didn't move. Ariel looked at him with a raised brow. "What is it? Thought you wanted to say thanks to LuAnn and get out of here?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be drug across the room. I'll be right behind you, go ahead." Ariel nodded and walked to LuAnn and Lyla.

"Why don't you look like you just had sex," LuAnn says. Ariel blushes.

"Is it that obvious?" Ariel asked the two, wondering if everyone in the room knew that she and the killer had just fucked in the dressing room.

"No baby girl it's not," LuAnn said. "I chose that outfit specifically because I felt that you needed to know that Happy chose you not Ima."

"Oh and you missed a spot with the cover up," Lyla said pointing the area just below her ear. It was Happy's favorite spot.

"Damn, I thought I got that one." Ariel said handing Lyla her cover up. "Care to fix it. I'm not too sure how happy Chibs would be knowing that Happy and I have been fucking let alone that we did it not too long ago, with him in the same building."

"He doesn't know about you and Happy?" LuAnn asked. The porn producer found that hard to that Chibs was unaware of just how close the two were.

"Everyone knows that we're together LuAnn. Chibs just likes to believe that I'm still pure and Happy and I aren't ready for that." Ariel explains.

"But obviously that's not the case. How long have you two been," Lyla stops and stares over my shoulder; I turn and see that Ima had forced herself up onto Happy. Ariel's eyes narrow.

"Sorry LuAnn but I have to put that bitch in her place." Ariel says leaving the two and stomps over to Ima.

"C'mon she'll never know." Ima says, completely unaware that Ariel was behind her. Happy looked over the porn bitch's shoulder to see a pissed off Ariel. He had to fight off his urge to smirk. "Beside what would you want with her anyway? She's inexperienced and a virgin." Happy really had to fight his smirk and the laugh that was building up in the back of his throat.

"She's far from inexperienced and a virgin. I made sure of that myself." Happy says. "Besides why would I want some warn out piece of pussy who lets any dick in her. When I can have Ariel," Happy says. "So for the last time no. Now get off of me before you get your ass kicked."

"You wouldn't touch me," Ima says.

"No I wouldn't,"

"But I would," Ariel says pulling Ima around to face her then punching her square in the face; not nearly hard enough to break her nose or anything but hard enough that the poor porn slut was going to have to use a lot of cover up for a while. "Now next time a man says no, especially my man, take his answer and find somewhere else to get your pussy stuffed." Happy smirked and pulled Ariel into him.

"YOU BITCH," Ima shouts and starts towards the couple. "I'm going to bury you. LuAnn's going to kill you." Ima says grabbing Ariel's arm. The brunette glares at the blonde.

"Will I now?" LuAnn says from behind Ima.

"I'm your best seller. And she just fucked my face up," Ima said looking at her boss.

"And I warned you earlier today about messing with Happy. You're damn lucky I don't fire you. You should know that you don't mess with a son who has claims on a woman. Especially seeing as who Ariel is should be thanking your lucky stars that I don't fire you, Ariel is Hap's Old Lady, Chibs little sister, Gemma and Clays adoptive daughter, and Jax's god-sister. You better get out of my site before I call Caruso and tell him he's got some new talent." LuAnn tells Ima. Ima stands there in shock before turning and stomping away.

"I'm sorry LuAnn about that, but she had it coming." Ariel says trying to apologize.

"No," LuAnn held up her hand. "You don't apologize for setting her straight. She needed it."

"Thank you," Ariel smiles.

"For what,"

"Putting her in this outfit," Happy says pulling Ariel into his arms. "I enjoyed it."

"Not a problem. Just let me know if you want anything else, I'm sure I can find another one for you two to fuck in." LuAnn says smiling. "Now get out of here,"

"Bye LuAnn and thanks,"

As the two walked out of CaraCara Ariel looked at Happy, a thought bouncing around her head. Happy felt her eyes on him and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me your Old Lady, I ain't got a crow and we've never talked about," Ariel asks.

"I told you that you will be my Old Lady. I ain't letting you go. Everyone's aware that I've asked Chibs to put my crow on you." Happy explains.

"What," Ariel asks stopping and looking at him.

"When you're ready, I'm throwing my crow on you."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** *-I couldn't resist for some reason. Also I'm not sure if any of you have been catching that I switch between calling Ariel and Jax siblings to god-siblings as well as with Gemma and Clay as her parents or surrogate parents. It's how they view the other. I am the same way with certain people in my life so.

Also...Did anyone notice the similarities between this chapter (at the beginning with Ima) and _Life isn't so Charming_. But then again you might not have read it.

I hope you'll review.

It might encourage me to work faster on my updating and on finishing season 2.


	15. Chapter 15

**JJ-Jefferu: ** I am turning into a bad author. I have so many chapters typed up but I've only been updating between two weeks and a month. BUT I have a life and it's important to me.

Speaking of my life. I am currently loving it. (:

Anyway just for future reference, I will be putting it after I do the season finale of season two in my story, but after I finish season two I am putting this story on complete. I feel that having more than twenty something chapters is a bit excessive so I'm diving my story. So the next part will be in season three and what happens while the guys are in jail. ANYWHO sorry for the spoiler.

Onto my usual.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rooftops.**

Ariel sighed as she pulled into a vacant spot in the Teller-Morrow lot. The whole lot was full of sons, visiting sons and hang arounds gearing up for the Eureka Children's Hospital run. Now Ariel wasn't stupid she knew the members of SAMCRO enough to know that the charity drive was a cover for a gun run. But that was not the reason for her less than great mood. There was something wrong with her Ninja and she couldn't figure out what and with the only people she trust with her baby going off on a run it would be at least two days before it would get looked at; so that left the half-scot stuck being drove around by her cousin or her surrogate mother so that she got from point A to point B on time.

"Come to see the guys off?" Alana asks as she walked up beside Ariel, who was dismounting her bike.

"Originally yes. Now apparently I need some work on my Ninja and have to wait til the guys come back from their run." Ariel replies removing her helmet from her head. The older of the cousins takes in the sight of the younger one. Alana was wearing a cute, simple, yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh. A yellow ribbon, the same shade as the dress, was tied around her neck in a bow. A pair of brown flats covered her feet. Her shoulder length brown hair was slightly curled. Overall Ariel thought the seventeen year old looked so cute and innocent. It was times like these when Ariel saw her cousin look happy that it pained her to know that she wasn't able to protect her all the time. And that thought lead her to wishes she drove something other than her Ninja all the time, despite her love of the bike. She was tired of always wearing jeans and shirt. Today she had on a pair of holy jeans tucked into her boots and a purple Hello Kitty t-shirt on.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Alana asks her cousin.

"That's why I brought him here. I have no idea what is wrong with him. But I'll have to wait until the guys get back from their run to know what's wrong." Ariel replied putting her helmet under her arm.

"You and not trusting the normal employees," Alana said jokingly, yet was serious.

"Well I would prefer him not to get screwed up," Ariel replied putting her helmet under her arm. She had a valid reason for this lack of trust of anyone but the Sons. Dog, one of the normal employees, had been the only in the garage a month back so she let him take a look at her Ninja and though she knew it wasn't intentional he screwed something up on her bike, thus making her stuck at work that day.

"Spending the night with Gemma tonight, right?" Happy asks from behind Ariel, stepping up beside her.

"That's the plan babe," Ariel says leaning against the bald biker. "Why, what's up?"

"Just want to make sure is all." Happy replies. Ariel looks up at him, rolling her eyes, judging by his facial expression there was more to it.

"Just tell me what's wrong. And why you are so concerned if I'm staying with Gemma or not," Ariel asked. Happy stayed silent and looked at Alana intently.

"Ok, I see where I'm not wanted." Alana says, glaring at the bald biker. "I'll just go see Juice," and with that Alana left.

"No need to be a dick to Alana. She would have left had you asked. Now tell me, Hap."

"I just don't want you staying by yourself. I'd feel better knowing you are at Gemma's with her and Alana." As soon as Happy finished talking, Ariel knew exactly why he wanted her to stay with Gemma.

"Yes, I'll be staying with 'em. Though I need to have one of 'em take me to the apartment to pick up my bag," Ariel tells Happy, stepping into his arms looking up at him. "You left the lotion where I could find it, right?"

On the teens left hip was fresh ink, done the night before, was their secret. No one would know until the duo was ready. Everyone seemed to enjoy calling Ariel, Happy's Old Lady. Now said biker was happy, no pun intended, that she was officially his Old Lady, even if they were the only ones who knew about it. The Son's didn't know, yet. The two lovers were waiting until things started to settle before revealing the crow. Both Ariel and Happy were weary of the ex-IRA* Son's reaction to it. Neither asked if he was ok with it.

"Yeah, it's next to the coffee maker," Happy tells her pulling her flush against him. Leaning his face closer to hers he whispers. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise," as soon as she promised Happy pressed his lips to hers.

**~!~**

Ariel was _not_ the one being stupid. And had it _not_ been for Alana's science project than she would not be stuck in the SUV watching Gemma waiting on Weston to leave the cigar shop. All Ariel had wanted was for the older woman to take her to the apartment so she could grab her bag, but _no_ Zobelle felt the need to taunt Gemma. To provoke a reaction from the Queen, for not telling Clay; so the man sent one of the masks used in her rape. Thus sparking this reaction from the woman and all the teen could do was watch.

"Gemma think about this rationally," Ariel tried reasoning with her surrogate mom. "This is exactly why you kept this from the club. Please ma, don't."

Before Gemma could respond to her daughter, a woman in a station wagon honked at her. Gemma ignored the woman and pulled out a cigarette from her bag and lit it up. The woman drove a few feet then stops and honked again.

"Are you leaving," the woman called. Again Gemma ignored her. Again the woman honked. Fed up with the annoying woman and her car, Gemma pulls a gun on her. "Oh shit," the woman drove off.

"Christ Gemma," Ariel says, taking the gun from her. "Calm down,"

"I don't expect you to understand baby girl," Gemma says not looking over to Ariel.

"'Course not 'emma. I wasn' raped. 'Lana was, so she'd get it?" Ariel replies. "'Orget it. 'M gone, I'll walk." Ariel grabs her bag and jumped out of the SUV. As Ariel walked away from the vehicle she was assaulted with the memory of finding Alana in her bedroom after being raped.

[_Ariel was sick with worry. No one seemed overly concerned with a missing sixteen year old, after all her parents had died recently. Ariel knew Alana had no reason to runaway. Sure the teen was unhappy but not because she was living with her. Nor was she as happy as most teens her age were, but that wasn't a reason for her to runaway. And the thing that stood out to the seventeen year old was that Alana's backpack was found just outside the school's campus and several staff members said she was shoved, jokingly (according to the staff) into a vehicle. They didn't think there was a big deal about it._

_Ariel had looked everywhere she could possibly think to look for her cousin, but one place. She wasn't in her usually hang-out places or the random places she would usually find the younger girl. She was on her third day of doing, what she believed to be, the police's job. But she was starting to doubt the men and women of the Craven County police force. For they still told her that Alana had just ran-away and would show up when she was ready. And that had been told to her a few hours ago, when she again tried to report Alana missing. _

_The one place Ariel hadn't tried looking was Alana's childhood home. Pulling up to the two story house, the brunette killed the engine of her Ninja and took off her helmet. Looking around, she noticed something strange: Alana's Jeep was in the driveway. Quietly the teen made her way up to the front door and proceeded the same way inside. As she reached the stairs and quietly started up them, the further up the stairs she walked the louder a noise became. As she reached the landing and made her way towards Alana's room the sounds became clearer. It was sobbing._

"_Oh…My….God…"Ariel gasped as she pushed opened the purple door. The sight in front of her caused her tear up. Alana was tied to the bed posts of her old bed, bruised, gagged, and crying. "'Lana," Ariel rushed forward to her cousin's side and began to untie the scarcely clad teen. Once Ariel had freed Alana from the post she pulled her cousin into her arms. "Ssh, I'm sorry. I should have been there,"_]

Ariel was brought from the memory by the sounds of a car honking. Jumping, the brunette's eyes focused in on her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of the intersection just a block or two from Teller-Morrow. Turning to the car, relief filled Ariel. Unser had been the person driving the car honking at her. She was lucky.

"You alright sweetie?" Unser asks, stepping from the car.

"Was lost in my thoughts, guess I wasn't paying attention." Ariel replied.

"Well get in, I'll take you to Gemma's."Ariel looked at him confused. "She called, asked me to find you."

Ariel took in the sky, it was getting darker. The sun was nowhere to be seen. She had been more lost in her memory than she thought.

"Ok,"

The drive to Gemma's was quick and quiet. Not that either party was bothered by it. It gave Ariel more time to think. Not that she really wanted to, but just thinking back on her memory made her realize how good of a thing bringing Alana to Charming was. Alana had become more confident and less sheltered and found someone in which she could go to when Ariel wasn't able to help. And Ariel reflected on herself, she had returned to the family she left behind and gained someone she could not picture her life without.

Unser turning off the engine to the car alerted Ariel that they had arrived at Gemma's impressive house. Ariel followed Unser's lead and opened her door, grabbing her bag, and getting out of the police cruiser. The brunette half-Scott followed the Police Chief up to the front door. Once he knocked it only took a second for Gemma to open it.

"Thank you Wayne for bringing home my girl," Gemma said smiling at her long time friend.

"Not a problem Gemma," Wayne says stepping inside the house. Ariel follows him in the goes around the two heading down the hall.

"Alana's doing her homework," Gemma called after Ariel. Ariel just raised her hand and waved. Making her way down the hall to Alana's room, that used to be Jax's at one point in the past, she passed all the pictures hanging on the wall. There was a new one. One of the three of them, Gemma, Alana and Ariel, it was a staged picture of course, but they were all smiling sitting on the picnic table at Teller-Morrow.

"Heard you pulled a disappearing act," Alana says as Ariel steps into the doorway, not even looking up from the paper she was scribbling on.

"'Ad you let me 'ake the Jeep, none of it woulda happened," Ariel said leaning against the doorframe.

"And if I didn't have such a stupid science partner I would've let you," Alana says looking up at her cousin. Brown eyes met blue. "Gemma said she hit a nerve and that's why you left. You know that wasn't her intention, right?"

"I know," Ariel sighs. "But it sent me down memory lane,"

"What memory?"

"Don't wanna talk about it,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-He was excommunicated, so that does mean he was IRA right? Anyway I won't say I'm sorry for not updating, I do have a job and problems of my own.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review. It would make me update faster, just sayin'.


	16. Chapter 16

**JJ-Jefferu: **Well here's the new update. Um...I just realized that this Christmas will mark this story's one year. I am going to shot to finish this by Christmas. But I make no promises.

OMG! TOMORROW IS THE SEASON FINALE OF SONS OF ANARCHY SEASON 4 I CANNOT WAIT!

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Addicted.**

An extra weight on Ariel's borrowed bed roused her from her sleep. Rolling over, the brunette attempted to get away from the disturbance and to go back to sleep. For a few minutes it seemed that the disturbance was going to leave her alone, there were no sudden movements and it was quiet. Just as Ariel was about to completely drift back to sleep, a pair of hands went to her shoulders and began to shake her. Ariel tried hard to ignore it but when the disturbance spoke she knew it was hopeless.

"Wake up," Alana said, shaking her more.

"'eave me the 'uck alone 'Lana," Ariel's scratchy and heavily accented voice said as she pulled herself away from her cousin and nestled deeper into the blankets on the bed. The older brunette had trouble falling asleep the previous night. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Alana tied to her former bed, bruised and bloody would be there; haunting her. Nearing two am it was to the point where she had wished Happy was with her in the bed and not at some clubhouse with some whore pleasuring him. Though Happy had told Ariel that she was the only person he had been with since the two got together on her eighteen birthday. Not that Ariel didn't believe Happy but she knew he was a man use to getting pussy whenever he wanted it. So she settled for exchanging text messages with him while working on her English essay; that was due two weeks from then.

"No, I will not _'eave you the 'uck alone,_" Alana said putting on a fake, British*, accent as quoted Ariel. "I need you to drive me to school," Ariel pulled the blanket down, enough to expose her eyes, to peer up at her cousin. Her eyes were the only thing Alana could see as Ariel had the blanket wrapped around her head, hiding her hair.

"Why do 'ou need me to ta'e you to hel-school?" Ariel asks.

"So that you have a ride over to Teller-Morrow,"

"'N 'ow do you 'xpect to get home? Who 's pickin' you 'p,*" Ariel asks pulling the blanket further down to expose all of her face.

"Juice," Alana said without missing a beat.

Ariel smiled at her cousin. She was happy to see Alana slowly returning to her normal, trusting, friendly self. She was trusting Juice, just by letting the mohawked Latino into her life. Ariel could tell that Juice meant a lot to her younger cousin, just by how she said his name. There was a smile on her face and adoration in her voice.

"Fine," Ariel said sitting up in the bed and pushing the covers away. "Let me shower and put on some clothes,"

"Not a problem. Gemma is cooking pancakes and sausage for breakfast," Alana says and runs from the room.

"Weirdo," Ariel mumbles getting up and heading towards her duffle bag.

Two hours later found Ariel sitting outside the clubhouse at one of the picnic tables. She had just dropped off Alana, thirty minutes ago, at school. The High School senior had some big test coming up, or something like that, that she needed help with. Ariel was pulling her rough draft of her English essay from her bag, along with different color pens and highlights she would use to proof her essay. Just as she was starting to scan through her essay, looking for the most noticeable mistakes, Ariel heard the unmistakable roar of the Sons Harley's. Glancing up from the misused coma in a sentence she briefly watched as the Sons rode past her. After watching Bobby pass she turned her attention back onto her essay.

"Thought you weren't going to do anything stupid," was the first thing Ariel heard as Happy approached her. Marking her place with her finger, Ariel looked up at the biker with a raised brow.

"What makes you think I did?" Ariel asks challenging.

"Had a chat with Gemma, said that Unser brought you to her place. Wanna explain why?" Happy asks sitting next to her on the bench, loosely wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Was with Gemma," Ariel pauses trying to think of how to explain it to Happy without mentioning Gemma's rape to him.

"How'd that end up with the Police Chief seeing you to her place?"

"I was getting to that," Ariel snapped. "She wasn't being rational and I told 'er. So 'he didn't like what I said. 'ade a comment that didn' sit well with 'e. So I got out of the car. I was hit with a memory of 'Lana's attack while walking around. Guess I just stayed in the memory until Unser found me." Ariel explained intentionally being vague before turning back to the hand written essay in front of her.

Happy watched as Ariel turned her attention away from their conversation and back to her essay. He knew that she was done having this conversation and that she believed, and was probably not lying, that she did nothing wrong: expect almost getting hit by a car. He had been worried and had an uneasy feeling when she wasn't answering his phone calls and Piney telling them that she had left with Gemma. That added in with Chibs confiding in him his worry about Ariel's wellbeing. The man responsible for Chibs lovely scars and him being in the states was coming state-side. Chibs explained that Jimmy O'Phelan took his wife and daughter from him and wasn't about to let Jimmy do the same to Happy. This new information worried the Killer. He knew that Jimmy wasn't a do right guy, even by the Sons standards and was not going to let him have Ariel no matter what. But as he watched Ariel doing her school work, he knew now was not the time to say anything to his lover. Not until he knew more details about Jimmy and when he was coming state-side.

"Sounds stupid to me," Happy says watching as Ariel opens her mouth in protest but Happy speaks before she can. "You could've been hurt or worse killed. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you got hurt and I wasn't here."

Ariel frowned and thought about Happy's word. She knew exactly how he felt. The whole time she was living in Havelock she felt that way about all her West Coast family. But now that he was in her life she constantly worried more about him when he had club business, he was after-all the club's go to guy. Despite his _soft_ attitude towards her, he was the first person Clay called when he needed something sticky done. And she always worried about what would happen if he, or one of the others got hurt and she couldn't be there immediately.

"Free today?" Ariel asks.

"No, got club business later," Happy replies pulling her closer to him.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Ariel asked curiously leaning more against Happy and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just some bullshit, nothing I want you involved in,"

"Fine, I'll won' ask again," Ariel says and glances towards the garage. A familiar looking silver hybrid, she couldn't tell the make or model from how far away she was, pulled up in front of Opie. A smile crosses the brunettes face as a familiar head of blonde hair exits the driver's side of the car. Ariel stands up causing Happy to look up at her.

"Where are you going?" Happy asks.

"To see a friend," Ariel tells him as she steps over the bench and towards the garage. Ariel walks across the parking lot towards Opie and Lyla, who were exchanging words. As she rounds the back of the car she smiles and waves to Piper and see's the problem. The right front tire blew and the rim looked shot.

"I'll get Dog to give you a lift, if you don't mind a tow truck," Opie tells the blonde.

"Won't be necessary," Ariel says alerting the two to her presence. "I'll give her a lift."

"What not going to spend time with Hap?" Opie asks stepping towards Ariel and giving her a hug.

"As far as I know he's got nowhere else to be today, 'sides here. And he's got club business later. I am slightly bored and my red pen died. Plus I haven't talked with Lyla since the Wrap Party," Ariel tells Opie pulling away from him.

"You sure," Lyla asks.

"Positive, let's get Piper to school and you to work." Ariel smiles and turns to the car. "C'mon Piper grab your bag and let's go wait for your mom by the Jeep. She has to talk to Opie about the car,"

"Thank you for this Ariel," Lyla says after they dropped Piper of at school. He was half-an-hour late for school thanks to the problem with Lyla's car.

"It's not a problem Lies,"

"You gave up time with Happy to take Piper to school and me up to CaraCara, though. I feel bad about it." Lyla says. Ariel looks over at her blonde friend.

"Look, if I can stand Happy being on a run then Happy can stand me helping out a friend. 'Sides I wanted to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else." Ariel said turning down the road that takes you up to the warehouse where CaraCara was housed.

"You're pregnant." Lyla said jokingly. Ariel hit the brakes and turned to Lyla.

"Do not joke around about that Lies. I have no idea how any of us would react to that," Ariel said. The possibility of her being pregnant wasn't farfetched. There were times the couple didn't use protection, usually when they were caught up in the moment. But she wasn't sure how Happy felt about children or how Chibs would react to the news.

"I'm sorry. I was kidding. But seriously tell me this secret that no one's supposed to know." Lyla said as Ariel started driving again.

"I'm officially an ol' lady." Ariel said.

"Really," Lyla asked excitedly. "That's great, where is it at?"

"My left hip, Hap did it the day before they left on the Eureka run. Still a bit tender and what not," Ariel said with a smile.

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Too much shit going on with the club."

"Not that it's too early?" Lyla asks shyly. Ariel shrugged.

"I could give two shits if it's _too early_ for a crow. I love 'im, Lies. I can't see myself with anyone else. And from the way he 'alks, neither can he."

"Aw," Lyla coos. "You'll have to show it to me when it's healed up." Ariel pulls the Jeep to a stop right outside the doors of CaraCara.

"I will. Thanks for not saying anything. I just really needed to tell somebody."

"Not a problem. Enjoy your day. Bye."

"Bye."

**~!~**

Ariel pulled into the garage tired. She was ready to go home and spend some quality time with her man. The two had seen very little of each other and that was both her fault and the clubs. During lunch Clay had asked Happy to do something for the club. Ariel wasn't even sure what it was or if he was back. It was why she made her priority the clubhouse over her apartment.

Parking her Ninja, the brunette noticed Tara and Jax were near the club house doors talking. Tig was sitting on his Dyna talking with Opie. And her brother was directing a van into the empty bay of the garage. Weighing the pros and cons, Ariel decided that Chibs was her target. The two hadn't spoken much recently. Or if they had they avoided anything but general topics like: how are you, how's work/school, sleeping well, or anything to that natural. And Ariel had to admit to herself, she missed her big brother. So she began to head in his direction.

Listening to the car as he turned the key, a look of fear crossed Chibs face. The look quickly turned to panic as he saw his sister approaching. Chibs sprinted as hard as he could to her. As soon as Ariel was within arm's reach of Chibs, he pulled her to him cradling her against his chest, just as the mini-van blew up. The two flew through the air; Chibs keeping Ariel wrapped up in his arms and twisted so that he took the blunt force of the pain as the ground came up. The last thing either Telford saw was the other as the impact from the ground knocked them both unconscious.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-not a clue as to why Alana put on a British as opposed to a Scott/Irish accent. But It seems like something **TrappedinaPhoto** would do in real life.

*-for some reason this is how I imagine Ariel talking when she's really tired or her accent is coming out. I know I am probably doing the whole accent wrong, but again it's how I envision her talking.

How's that for a chapter ending? I have chapter seventeen planned out as well. And surprise, The first half of the chapter will be from Happy's view, since after all Ariel is unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

**JJ-Jefferu:** So Rewind is over a year old as of Christmas. I really meant to have this part finished and up (meaning Rewind) before the new year. But I am hitting some road block withs the last few chapters I'm working on.

BUT no one really cares about that, now do they? I am going to make this promise. If Rewind isn't finished by February then I will give five readers, not sure how I'll decide yet, something of there choosing.

Oh I thought that since today is Kim Coates birthday I would update in honor of Tig.

And for some weird reason I cannot wait to get to writing season four in my story. I'm not sure why yet...

Enought of my ramblings! Onto the usual.

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Time's Running Out**

Happy hated that they were sitting inside the clubhouse about to discuss retaliation, while Ariel was in the hospital. He had watched as they took her away unconscious and hated that he couldn't go with them. He knew they need to settle this, talk about the options, but what he hated was how it was now and not later after he knew of Ariel's condition. The only bright side to this was the meeting would not take long and then the biker would be out of Church like his ass was on fire.

Happy sat in Piney's empty seat. The side of the table to his left looked empty, with just Tig and Opie sitting there, compared to the right side, with Jax, Juice, and Bobby sitting there. Directly across from him sat Clay. The President was lighting up a cigar. Shit was about to get settled. Happy's killer instincts were in full play. All he could think about was the blood he was going to spill. Ariel's bloody form being carted away by the paramedics had set him off. Someone was going to pay.

"Unser's getting us his home address," Clay says taking a puff from his cigar.

"You really think Zobelle's sitting in his Barker* longue waiting for us to swing by?" Bobby asks looking at Clay in disbelief.

"Why should he hide?" Clay asks pulling his cigar away from his mouth to speak. "The asshole thinks he's protected on every level," Juice leans forward wringing his hands together about to make a comment.

"He is,"

"Probably riding four deep," Opie adds speaking up. "Weston, skin head crew,"

Happy noticed Jax's disgruntled look at Opie and Juice's input. At the moment he wasn't thinking straight. He knew that earlier Jax had been the reason for the delay of the retaliation thinking about what's good for the club long term. He probably still thinking that now, but Happy knew that Jax was keeping his mouth shut because he would lose in this case. Happy himself would be against the V.P and he was usually on the same wave-length with the long term stuff, but Zobelle had hurt Ariel in his bullshit attempt to hurt SAMCRO. And if anybody was thinking that the club wasn't going to retaliate was going to be sourly mistaken.

"Then we ride five deep," Tig voiced. Happy subtlety nodded his head, agreeing with his long time friend.

"What's the plan? Roll up in broad daylight, cut off his head?**" Bobby asks sarcastically.

"Okay," Happy says seriously. Any other time he would have joked about that but right now the Killer was not in a joking mood. Everyone looked towards the Killer. They could see on his face that he was not messing around. Zobelle had not only hurt two brothers, but an innocent girl.

"I don't give a shit what the plan is. I'm tired of sitting here playing what happens if. Zobelle tried to kill two of our brothers in the past twelve hours and caught Ariel in the crossfire. That does not fly. This charter doesn't wait any longer. We kill 'em." Clays says furiously and pounds his fist against the table. Everyone around the table, excluding Jax and Bobby, nodded their head in agreement. "Do I need to take a vote?" He added sarcastically.

No one spoke for a few seconds. Then as soon as Clay stood up, followed closely by Tig, Happy was on his feet and heading towards the door. Once in the main area of the clubhouse, the Killer headed straight for the exit. He ignored Juice and Tig's calls after him. Walking over to his Dyna, he started it up and sped out of the parking lot towards his destination: the hospital.

Happy got luckily and didn't hit any of Charming PD's finest on the way. If he had he would have gotten many tickets, as he was doing twice the legal speed limit. Entering the hospital he immediately looked for Gemma or Tara. He knew one, if not both would be here. Ariel was like Gemma's own daughter and if she wasn't here then something had to be wrong.

"Gemma," Happy said as relief filled him as he saw the Biker Queen in the waiting room. Gemma turned to him, and he saw Alana was in her arms.

"Any news," Happy asked. Gemma shook her head.

"No they haven't said anything. I'm thinking about keeping Alana home from school tomorrow." Gemma told him.

"Probably be for the best." Happy took in both the woman and teen's appearance. Neither one looked like they could stand to be here. "Why don't you take Alana home? I'll call you at the first change in either Ariel's or Chibs condition."

"Thank you," Gemma said, smiling slight towards the killer as she grabbed her bag. "She'll pull through. Nothing has ever kept her down. The same with Chibs," Gemma told him before walking past him pulling Alana along.

Happy paced the waiting room. Surely it didn't take them two hours to see to an unconscious girl. Chibs had taken most of the force from the car bomb and shielded Ariel's body with his; which is why they, as in the Sons, were told he was worse off than the brunette teen. After a few more minutes of pacing a short, fairly young looking brunette woman with a braid over her shoulder, sporting a white doctor's coat came towards him.

"Are you here for Ms. Telford," her soft, slightly accented voice asked him.

"Yes, I'm her," Happy struggled with the word to use in terms of their relationship, but he never got a chance to say his exact relation to her was.

"Significant other I assume. Since her brother is the other patient that was brought in. Am I correct?" She asked. Happy nodded. "Well Ms. Telford did not substance any major injuries, just a few scrapes and bruises. Since Mr. Telford used his body to cover hers. Though the only reason she's still unconscious is due to fatigue and her body's natural response towards protecting the baby*." The doctor paused and looked at Happy closely, gauging his reaction. "You didn't know about the baby. Then it's safe to assume that she wasn't aware either, seeing as her body appears to be under a lot of stress and the lack of vitamins and nutrients within her blood,"

"Dull that down for me doc. Is it harmful to the baby?" Happy asks.

"I am Doctor Mileski, Angelika if you don't like titles but please do not call me doc." She boldly said to the Killer before she addressed his question. "Well yes and no. At this point in the pregnancy it can be fixed as long as someone makes sure that she eats like she should and takes her vitamins. Apparently her blood has an iron deficiency, she may not even be aware of it. But do you know what has caused her to be under a lot of stress recently, by chance?" Doctor Mileski asks looking at the biker curiously.

Happy shifted. He knew that he couldn't tell her the whole truth, but he had to tell her enough so that she understood why Ariel would be stressed so badly. He didn't want any harm to come to her or the baby. When the doc, Angelika, told him that she was pregnant a feeling woke up inside of him. A more intense urge to protect Ariel, but it also made him realize this feeling that had poked and prodded at him when he watched Ariel being motherly with other children. It was jealously. He wanted to watch her act that way with _their _children not somebody else's. Sighing he answered Angelika's question.

"A lot of things have been happening. Almost six months ago Ariel and her cousin came to Charming to escape an attack on Alana, Ariel's cousin." Happy starts. Then blinks, thinking about what he just said. Had it only been six months ago he first saw Ariel and Alana in this very hospital. It felt like so much longer. "Then Ariel was attacked a month or two ago while she was in her apartment. She had just started to adjust to being back in her apartment when the man responsible for her attack showed his face and her adopted mother was attacked not too long ago as well. She protects her cousin and takes in all these emotions and worries and usually doesn't share unless I force her," Happy says then adds "but not in a physical or abusive way." At the glare Mileski was sending him.

"Well she needs plenty of rest," Mileski said. "She'll be staying until she wakes up at the very least then after that I'll probably have her stay another night for observation to ensure she's fine."

"May I see her?" Happy asks. Mileski smiles at him.

"You may but I'm afraid visiting hours are over. Though I'll let the nurses know that you are staying overnight. You have a look about you saying you'd stay whether I said no or not. Follow me,"

**~!~**

The first thing Ariel heard as she regained consciousness was the sound of argument. As she laid there she was trying to remember where she was but she was coming up blank. The last thing she could remember was pulling up in the garage to see if Happy was back.

"I personally don't care what your relation is to Ms. Telford. She is still unconscious and Mr. Loman said that no one is to see her until he gets back," a slightly accented feminine voice says.

"Listen Doc, I personally don't care what you say. I'm here to see my Midget and nothing _Mr. Loman_ says will stop me." Tig's voice responded.

Ariel had to hold in a chuckle. Tig really didn't know Happy's real, last name did he? The two kept arguing back and forth. One thing Ariel learned for sure about the _Doc_ was she did not like being called that.

"Listen here," Ariel cracked open her eyes and looked over at the two. The woman was short, a little taller than herself, with brunette hair. "I am not a part of your posse and you don't scare me. My name is Angelika Mileski not Doc. I'll tell you like I told Mr. Loman. You can call me _Doctor _Mileski or Angelika. I don't care which but do not call me doc, understand?" The woman told Tig. The look on his face was priceless. Tig looked down right pissed and Ariel noticed his hand clenching and unclenching. This time Ariel could control her laughter.

"Oh, my, god," Ariel managed between laughs. "Tig you just got your ass handed to you by someone as tall, probably taller, than me!" The two turned to her. A relief look replaced Tig's pissed off features and he brushed pass the brunette and over to Ariel's side.

"Midget you're ok. Had us worried. You haven't woke since last night." Tig says pulling Ariel into a hug. Ariel was confused.

"Since last night? What happened? The last thing I remember was pulling into the garage," Ariel asks looking up at Tig as he pulled back.

"You were walking towards Chibs and the van exploded and Chibs shielded you from the blow. Though for some reason the _Doc_," sarcasm laced Tig's voice as he said doc. "Won't let you leave until tomorrow and won't tell me why." Ariel looked over at the doctor.

"Ms. Telford's condition is not serious. I just want to make sure she's alright. And until I discuss her condition with her then I am not giving it out to anyone expect for immediate family. "Doctor Mileski says glaring at Tig. Their back and forth banter, argument, was highly amusing. They would make an interesting couple, if not at least entertaining. Well if they could stop rubbing the other the wrong way.

"And why can't Tig know? He's practically family," Ariel asks, confused. "If it's not serious, I see no point in him not knowing."

"Are you sure about this? Do you not want to wait for Mr. Loman? He seemed to think you'd want him here when I told you. Said you might freak out," Mileski replies. Ariel shrugs.

"It can't be that bad," Ariel says. Before Mileski can reply Happy walks back into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Loman," she says to Happy. Tig looks at Happy and raises a brow.

"Mr. Loman," he asks.

"Shut up," he glares at Tig and then sees Ariel sitting up looking at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"About five minutes. Now can I have the news or am I going to have to beg to know what my condition is?" Ariel asks him.

"Yeah go ahead. Move Tigger, let me by my woman," Happy says walking towards the bed.

"Whatever,"

"Ok so tell me," Ariel says as Happy pulls her into his chest.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:***-Does anyone know what that means? As I am too lazy and uncaring as to go look it up for myself.

*-I have no idea how accurate my load of crap was but if anyone can tell me if it's a load of waffles or if I was right. I would love you long time.

**Trappedinaphoto-** You're more or less right dear. (Since I'm the one trying to be a nurse. :P )

**JJ-Jefferu:** Thanks lovely!

**Trappedinaphoto-** ** _"if you ever turn around in my driveway again, I'll cut your fucking head off.' 'are you out of your mind?' pulls out switchblade. 'you really are out of your fucking mind'" _Ah, I love DANECOOK flashbacks. :3

**JJ-Jefferu:** I remembered when I first looked over this I was like "where did you get hit with the flashback" but now I can see it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review. They make me WANT to update more often. Oh and they inspire me.


	18. Chapter 18

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. I can understand if you expected more, but in all honestly I wasn't going for anyone's reactions (as **go4itgirl** pointed out) expect for Ariel's and Happy's as this is there story. Granted everyone else's are important too, but the main focus is Happy and Ariel's..Though for **go4itgirl** in a later chapter I will have included someone else's reaction.

Oh my. I am rambling...I am not going to line, since the last update (two days ago) where I gave myself a deadline of February for Part I of Changing the Settings: Rewind I have actually had inspiration, in the form of my twin **Tyl3rrrrr**, to finish the last three chapters. I am almost finished writing this story. I have to finish up the last bit of chapter twenty-four and then write chapter twenty-five. But I have decided something else. When I hit Ninety, Ninety-five, and One-Hundred reviews I will give not only a shout out, but I'm thinking about talking with those three reviewers and arranging something.

Again with the ramblings. Anyone I highly doubt many people will read all of these ramblings so...

Here's the usual stuff that I'm obligated to put:

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 18: Miss Murder.**

Ariel's morning was not what she expected. She was supposed to get released, go see her brother, then formally tell everyone she was pregnant. But apparently once things start going bad for the teen and her family it stays that way for a long time. She just hoped that it wouldn't stay this way for long.

"Thanks for telling me, Op." Ariel says to the grizzly Son standing beside her hospital bed. Ariel hadn't fought with Doctor Mileski's recommendation to stay overnight for observation. She and Happy had agreed that it was for the best, since Hap had club business. "Though you could've told me last night, does 'Lana kno'?"

"I'm sorry Ace, but I didn't want to disturb you. Yeah Alana knows she was with Gemma at the garage when I got back." Opie replies. The eighteen year old leaned back in the hospital bed and sighed, closing her eyes.

"This is 'ust 'reat." She mumbled to herself. "'ow in the 'ell a'e me 'n' Happ' suppos' to talk 'bout the baby now," she went on mumbling to herself.

Opie watched as Ariel continued to mumble to herself. It was amusing, it reminded him of her when she was younger. When nobody would help her with her homework or they would be too busy to pay her any attention. It surprised the tall Son that she graduated top of her class _and_ two years early. Now Ariel was eighteen, connected to the club (through being an active member of the Charming Charter's sister and a Nomad Charter's girl), and in college worrying about her cousin twenty-four/seven plus being pregnant made Opie wonder what was her limitations and how she hadn't broke yet.

"Speaking of the baby, you keepin' it?" Opie asks watching Ariel closely, trying to gauge her reaction. Ariel's eyes snap open and narrow looking at Opie.

"I am _not_ abortin' me chil'. Nor would I be givin' the babe up. No matter what Hap says," Ariel snaps angrily.

"Woah, calm down Ariel," Opie says putting his hands up in front of himself in a defensive gesture. "I was just asking. Do you know how Happy feels about the baby?"

"No I don't know." Ariel sighed. "But according to Angelika, he seemed thrilled at the prospect."

"Angelika," Opie questions looking at Ariel confused.

"My doctor, she doesn't like being called Doc. So she tells patients or friends/family members of patients to just call her Angelika. Her and Tig do not get along." Ariel says, laughing when she mentioned Tig.

"That's right," the woman Ariel was just talking about answered stepping into the room. "It's Doctor Mileski or Angelika. Nothing else," she walks up next to Ariel and smiles. "Good mornin' Ariel, you glad to be leaving?" She asks

"Yes ma'am. I hate hospitals," Ariel says sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Though the company was nice," Ariel says smiling at the doctor.

"Just need you to sign the release forms and Ms. Morrow is here to take your brother and then home." Angelika says handing Ariel the clipboard with the forms on it to sign.

"Thanks Angelika," Ariel says looking down at the documents, scanning them over before signing them. "Can you bring me the clothes from Gemma, please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Angelika said taking the clipboard from Ariel and leaving the room.

"Who knows about the pregnancy?" Ariel asks turning to look back at Opie.

"Those who got arrested plus me," Opie said. "Happy told us when he and Tig returned to the garage. He was so pissed that he scared the customers. Tig had to explain why Happy was scaring people." Opie explains.

As Gemma and Ariel made their way down the hall towards Chibs room it was silent: no words were passed between the two women. Before the duo left started their journey to the Scotsmen's room, Tara had told Ariel that Chibs was stabilized and they stopped the bleeding without operating. Ariel sighed as Gemma still didn't say anything.

"Gemma," Ariel says pausing as they stopped in front of Chibs door. Peeking in through the window, Ariel saw someone she really didn't want to see. "I will see him later. I can't be in there with her." Gemma turned to her daughter.

"That's not what you were going to say, was it?" Gemma asked. Ariel shook her head and looked down remaining quiet. "You can tell me baby girl. I won't be mad I promise." Gemma says reassuring Ariel.

"I don't know if Clay or Tig told you or not but I'm pregnant." Ariel says not looking up.

Gemma stares at her daughter in wonder. Had she heard Ariel right, she was pregnant. She was only eighteen, how could she possibly be pregnant.

"And how is Happy with this news?" Gemma asks her.

"I honestly don' know." Ariel says looking up at her. "We were suppos' to talk about it today but then Opie informed me that he, along with some of the others we'e arrested. But Angelika, my doctor, said that he seemed happy about it."

"Well that's good baby girl. Why don't you go down to the cafeteria for something to eat? I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

**~!~**

Ariel was sitting outside the hospital smoking a cigarette. She knew that it was a bit bad for the baby, but as long as she didn't smoke too much she was good. It was silent outside the hospital as she enjoyed the cancer stick. She didn't smoke often to start with, only when extremely stressed. Now she was going to try to cut back and maybe quit stop all together as to not affect much the baby. It was a relatively nice day in Charming. Ariel was content with the tri-color blue mid-shin length skirt and a white tank top that Gemma had brought for her to wear. Standing up to head back into the hospital; Ariel came face to face with her sister-in-law.

"Fiona," Ariel says stiffly.

"Ariel," Fiona says her accent more dominate than Chibs, which made sense since Fiona barely leaves Ireland. Ariel went to walk around her but Fiona grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," Ariel said glaring at the dark skinned Irish woman.

"I need to talk to ye," she says, not letting go of her.

"Well I don' want to talk to ye," Ariel replied snatching her arm away from Fiona.

"Well then listen to what I say. Jimmy still wants to hurt Fillip. And he's lookin' into hurtin' ye. Better watch out." Fiona said. Ariel shrugged.

"Well Jimm' will be a dead man if he does." Ariel says in a non enchanting voice. "Chibs would kill 'im and you 'now it. 'Sides, there is someone who cares 'or me 'ore tha' Chibs. And I promise ye, Fiona. If Jimm' tries anything he'll kill 'im and no' ba' an ey'." Ariel says walking away. When the brunette reached the doors she turned back to Fiona. "Oh 'n' Fi, 'ave a nic' day,"

**~!~**

Happy was pacing the length of the yard; he was keeping up his intimidating appearance. They didn't need another Juice incident happening. He had a lot on his mind. The main thing that was how Ariel was handling the pregnancy, they never got a chance to discuss it; he got called to the club house with Tig before they could. He had no idea what she thought of carrying his kid or how she thought he felt. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything drastic without talking with him first.

"Calm down," Jax said watching Happy pacing. The Killer stopped and looked over at his V.P.

"I am calm," Jax raised a brow at his response.

"Right and I'm selling my Harley," Jax replied sarcastically. "What's up, this about the kid?" Happy shrugs and sits down on the bench. Jax follows a second later.

"How did you feel when you got used to the idea of having a kid?" Happy asks looking over at the blonde.

"At first as you know, I didn't want him. But now I am glad to have him in my life. I love him." Jax tells Happy. "Why, what's going through your head brother?"

"I want this baby. I want this with Ariel. I have wanted it since I saw her with Abel. She looked so natural. I want that for us. I just don't know how she feels about this." Happy tells Jax truthfully.

"Well she always wanted a kid. So you can throw that notion that she doesn't want the baby away. She loves kids too much to abandon or abort her own. She is probably more scared of how you feel about the baby. You too need to sit down and talk this shit out when we get bailed out."

**~!~**

Ariel stretched out her feet in front of her as she ran her hands through Alana's hair. The younger teen had fallen asleep watching Priest with Ariel. Ariel yawned as Priest and Black Hat had their stand off on top of the train. The door rattled and Ariel tensed up. She wasn't expecting anybody and nobody had called or texted her saying they were heading over. Reaching over, under the table that was beside the couch, Ariel's hand came into contact with a gun. Just as the teen was about to pull the gun from the hiding spot the door opened; Tig walked in, followed closely by Happy.

"When'd ye bail get poste'?" Ariel asks looking between the two. Her roots were showing, and the teen was blaming it on her sister-in-law.

"About an hour ago," Tig says and looks down at Alana as he stops in front of the couch. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes. She was tired. She has decided that Juice will no longer have a room here." Ariel replied.

"Why not," Tig asks. Ariel smiles and motions to the table.

"Well yo' ha'e a fe' months, or would've if jail time wasn' loomin' in you' futur'." Ariel replies

"Why?"

"'eriously Tigger are ye that dense? I'm fuckin' pre'nant and the bab' has to stay some'here." Ariel replies.

"So you're keeping it." Tig asks. Ariel glares at the tall biker and gently moves Alana's head from her lap and stands up.

"Are you implying that I would abort an innocent life before it had a chance to live?" Ariel growls out at the man she knew the longer of the two bikers.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Ace." Tig says holding his hands up defensively. "I was just asking. No need to get hostile."

"Jus' go put 'lana 'o bed; I don't want to look at you." Ariel says shifting her gaze to Happy, who since walking into the apartment had not said a word.

"Fine," Tig says gently picking up Alana and walking towards his room.

"So," Ariel says not knowing how to start the conversation.

"How was your stay overnight at the hospital," Happy asks walking towards Ariel.

"It was nice. Angelika is really nice and we've made plans to meet up outside of the hospital. She said you were happy with the news?" Ariel says then turns the end of the statement into a question. Happy sat down on the couch and pulled Ariel down with him and into his side.

"How do you feel about it?" Happy asks avoiding her question. Ariel sighs and pulls away from Happy.

"Don' avoi' me question, Hap." Ariel says and moves a bit away from the Killer. "I _need_ to kno' ho' you feel abou' it."

Happy sighs and looks down at the floor. Putting his arms on his knees and then placing his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how to respond to her. He was elated about her carrying his child. He was scared that she wasn't thrilled about it. Yes, he, the clubs go to guy, their killer was scared of an eighteen year old.

"Honestly. I am excited," Happy says looking over at his girl. "I want this," he pulls her back to him and takes her face in his hands. "I want this with you and only you. So erase any doubts from your mind." Happy finishes and plants his lips onto hers. Ariel smiles and kisses him back.

"Then I guess there's nothin' to worr' abou' then', is there?" Ariel says smiling at him pulling back. Happy stands up and pulls Ariel with him.

"Let me show you how the baby was created." Happy says pulling Ariel towards their room.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ya know I originally had Juice coming in with Happy but I changed it to Tig because I remembered, only after typing it, that Juice was in the hospital after being stabbed.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will probably have chapter nineteen out within the next couple of days.

Please review (:

buh-bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**JJ-Jefferu: **So originally there were supposed to be twenty-five chapters but I am thinking there will only be twenty-four. I am not going to ramble to you here today. I am exhausted and have no energy to think about what smart-like type comments I should put here so here the usual for the chapters.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 19: Control.**

Ariel grumbled as she rolled over glancing at the clock on the bedside table. The red numbers were flashing five forty-five. The pounding on the door to her apartment was starting to piss her off. Throwing the covers off her, she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Happy tried to pull her back to him. Ariel chuckled at his actions as she picked up his discarded shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts that was on the floor; they could have been Happy's boxers for all she knew.

"Where are you going," Happy asked, voice muffled due to the pillow his head being buried in it.

"Unlike you I am not deaf. And this pounding on my door is pissing me the fuck off." Ariel said and slipped from the room and into the living room. "Wou'da stop poundin' on my doo' at six in the go' damne' mornin'" Ariel shouts as she pulls open the door. Her eyes widen at who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Morning, can we talk," Ariel went to slam the door in his face, but his foot was preventing it. "I said I wanted to talk," Justin says pushing Ariel back into the apartment.

"Ge' the fuc' outt' me apartment," Ariel said stepping back from him, as Aaron followed him in.

"Now why would we do that?" Aaron says cocky and corners Ariel.

"Ace," Alana's sleepy voice says coming from the door way of Juice's room.

"Shite," Ariel says. "Alana go back into the room and lock the door." Ariel says.

"Why," Alana says then squeaks waking up a bit and looking into the room. "No,"

"Ah look who we have here, little Alana." Justin taunted. "Guess we don't have to question Ariel again." The blonde started to walk towards Alana. "We can have a bit of fun with these two, before taking them in."

"Alana, I need you to go back into the room," Ariel said looking her cousin directly in the eye. "Call Happy,"

"But," Alana said and chanced a glance down the hallway then looked back at Ariel.

"Just do it." Ariel shouted to her cousin. Alana looks uneasy before heading back into the room, the sounds of the door locking alerts the trio that the younger teen did as the older one asked. Ariel looks back at the two attackers.

"Now don't think just because Alana is hiding out in that room, that it will keep her safe," Justin says cornering Ariel.

"Aye I 'hink it 'ill," Ariel says smugly.

"Oh," he says cockily. "You really think so,"

"Yeah, it will." Happy says stepping into the room with his gun pulled.

**~!~**

"Sure you'll be fine?" Happy asks as he pulls Ariel into his arms, her back against his front. They were standing outside of Teller-Morrow.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt or anything and to be safe I called Angelika about checking up on the baby. Told her I'd fill her in later as to why," Ariel tells the Killer turning in his arms to face him. "Now you go take care of business and I'll see you later at Gemma's for dinner." Ariel tells him before pulling his head down to her level and crashes their lips together.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Happy asks once they pull apart.

"Yes 'ove. Now go see what Clay needs you for. I'll talk with Gemma about takin' me to find a more suitable means of trans'ortation." Ariel reassures him, yet again, and pulls away pushing him towards the clubhouse.

After watching Happy enter the clubhouse to talk to Clay, Ariel moved herself to the picnic table to wait for Gemma to arrive. It was still pretty early in the day, especially seeing how Ariel had been awake since five-thirty and in turn it had woken up both Alana and Happy. The young expecting mom was tired and wanted to relax but knew that short of a miracle that would not be happening today until after the family dinner.

"Is Happy around," a leggy blonde asks stopping in front of Ariel.

"Depends on who's asking," Ariel retorts sounding uninterested. She knew Happy's reputation before they got together and sure it bothered her a bit that she was a novice in terms of sex and Happy was a God, according to the chatter before the two became a thing, but she knew it was in the past.

"Candy," she replies. Ariel looks the girl, woman, over; the name was ringing a bell. It took her a minute to get why it did.

"Oh, right. Crystal, from Tacoma, right," Ariel questions innocently, trying to suppress a smile that was threatening to overtake her face. The blonde's eyes narrow.

"How the hell would you know that," she huffs clearly not happy that the brunette knew her name. Ariel had to admit, after that statement from Crystal, that being a blonde suited her better than being a black head, which was her natural hair color or at least that's what Ariel believed.

"Aww that bleach must've went 'o you' brain suga'. But I can refresh your memory if ya wan'." Ariel says standing up. "Two months ago, Friday night part' up in Tacoma, you were all over Hap. A brunette with blue streaks an' an attitude put you in your place? Ringing any bells?" The look that overtook Crystal's face told Ariel that she knew exactly who she was talking to. "Now my question is what the hell are you doin' in Charmin' lookin' for my Ol' Man?"

"Happy would never take an Old Lady," Crystal scuffed, clearly put out that Ariel was still a tangible fixture in the Killer's life. Ariel grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up and pushed her jeans down a bit to reveal a portion of her crow to the fake blonde.

"Nice try darlin'," Ariel said. As she watched Crystal leave in a huff, the brunette couldn't help the smirk that took her place at the smug feeling she got by pissing off that croweater.

"So he did have the balls," Tig says from behind her, startling her.

"Jesus Tigger," Ariel says putting her hand over her heart as she turned to the curly haired blue eyed son. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Who knows," Tig asks

"Um…Including you?" Ariel pauses then continues at Tig's nod. "The croweater and you,"

"Not even Chibs?" Tig's voice shows his shock, not his face.

"Too much shit's been happenin' we were gonn' wait until things settled. But 'cause of the baby, it'll probably be brought up too." Ariel says, subconsciously placing her hands on her stomach and watching as Gemma pulls into the garage. "Well Gemma's here, gotta go." Ariel says hugging Tig.

"Go," Tig says confused. "Where,"

"I need a new vehicle, Tig. I can't be riding my bike nor can I ride bitch once I start showing. Can't go hurting the baby, now can I?"

"I take it that it's not you who decided this. Killer pushing you to do it now," Tig asks. The brunette sighs and nods.

"He's take' my keys and hidden 'em. So I _had_ to ride bitch to him here. He's bein' far too over protective of me and I'm not even far enough along for it to be a huge deal."

"Ariel," Tig said gaining her full attention. He rarely calls her by her real name unless it was serious. "Since the moment he laid eyes on you in the hospital six months ago, you are the only thing that he cares for so whole heartedly, next to his mother. Sure he cares for Gemma and your cousin but he _loves_ you and will do everything within his power to keep both you and the baby safe."

Ariel stared at Tig shocked. She had never heard something so touching come from her pseudo brother nor did she ever dream he'd say something like that. For a second she wondered if he was right in the head.

"Are you alright?" Ariel joked.

"Shut up midget and go see your ma," Tig says gently pushing her towards Gemma, who was making her way towards her.

**~!~**

Gemma pulled the SUV to a stop in the parking lot of Charming Auto Sells.

"You sure selling your bike is out of the question?" The Biker Queen asks her daughter as they began looking around the lot. Ariel looks over at her.

"Would you ask dad or Jax to sell theirs?" Gemma shakes her head. "Then don't ask me that again. He may sit in the parking lot for a while, but I will ride him again." She tells Gemma.

"So have you and Happy discussed getting a house?" Gemma asks watching the turmoil on Ariel's face as her eyes and head go back and forth between trucks and SUV's.

"Naw, after the morning we just had, it wasn't really a priority."

"Speaking of that, what happened?"

"Not here," Ariel says. "But I'll tell you it's related to our attacks." Ariel tells her purposefully being vague.

"Fine, but I will be getting it out of you." Just as Gemma finished, a sales associate came up to them.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance. What are you looking for?" The man, Jim, according to his nametag, asks.

"I'm looking for a new vehicle. But I'm not sure if I want a truck or SUV." Ariel tells the man.

"May I ask for what is the purpose of this vehicle, if it's not too much trouble," Jim asks.

"You're not, I'm pregnant and both myself and the father are concerned for my safety. As my only means of transportation is a 2005 Kawasaki Ninja."

"Ah well do you two plan on having more kids or do you have family members with kids?" The man asks Ariel, trying to help with the process.

"Well we haven't discussed that, seeing as the baby was a surprise in the first place, but I would like to have one or two more." Ariel tells him. "As for the family thing, my brother has a son and my best friend has two kids and he is dating a woman with one child." Ariel says, trying to keep from frowning at the mention of Donna's kids.

"Hmm," Jim says looking towards the SUV's. "With that bit of information I would say an SUV would fit your needs better. If you ever babysit you would have room for both your baby and your friends children."

"Thank you. Now let's talk about the models you have in, so I can make you have one less car and I can be on my way." Ariel says smiling at the man.

"Right this way," Jim says ushering Ariel and Gemma forward towards the selection of SUV he has.

It took only fifteen minutes for Ariel to find the right SUV and sign the paperwork and be on her way in her new Ford Expedition. So from the dealer the brunette went to the grocer with Gemma to pick up the missing stuff for the night's dinner.

It was around eight o'clock when people started to mill into the Morrow house. Ariel always loved Gemma's house. It was just so well done. The eighteen year old knew that once she and Happy decided on a place that she was going to have her mother design and decorate it. She guessed Juice could keep his room in the apartment now.

"What are you doing in here?" Alana asks her cousin.

"Eh just couldn't stand being in the kitchen. Gemma won't let me do anything to help so I was not going to stand for being in there." Ariel told her as she sat up from her lying position on the couch. "Have you been to see Juice?"

"No," Alana said looking away from her cousin.

"Why the 'ell not," Ariel asks.

"I can't do hospitals anymore. Not after everything that's happened. Between my visits, Gemma's, then yours and Chibs, and now Juice is in there for trying to protect you and getting revenge. I just don't think I can go alone." Alana says softly. Ariel's face softens.

"Aw 'Lana, why didn't you tell me you felt that way? I'll take you in the mornin'. I want to go see Chibs anyway. Tara told me he should be awake enough for a conversation by then."

"Thank you Air," Alana says.

Screaming and yelling in the kitchen pulls the two girls from their conversation and towards the kitchen. The two rush into the kitchen, and what they see stops them in the doorway of the room. Tig lunged at Bobby and Half-Sack and Happy were pulling Tig away from Bobby. The two groups, from how it appeared, Jax, Bobby, and Opie were one group, while Clay, Tig, Happy, and Half-Sack were another, were just throwing out club business in front of everyone. Before things could escalate David Hale spoke.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." Hale walks more into the house. "I figured I should tell you this in person." He pauses "We just found LuAnn Delany off county 18. Beaten to death, there are no other details at this moment. I'm sorry." And with those words Hale exits the house the way he came in.

Ariel freezes. He couldn't be serious, could he? Who would want LuAnn dead? She was just a porn producer. From everyone else's expressions she could see they were thinking the same thing.

"Did you cause this?" Clay asks Jax.

"What are you talking about?" Jax asks confused.

"Pay back at CaraCara."

"This is on me Clay," Opie speaks up.

"And me too," Bobby adds.

"What did you do?" Tig asks.

"I'm not talking to you asshole." Bobby tells Tig.

Tig lungs for Bobby again only to be stopped by Happy, Opie, and Half-Sack and the guys begin to yell at each other. And Clay starts laying into Jax verbally.

"I was risking my ass for this club," Jax says angrily.

"Bullshit," Clay says.

"You're blind as you are crippled." Jax throws back.

"No the blind guys in jail, with no wife cause you just got her killed." Clay retorts angrily. Jax pushes Clay.

"I'm not the one murdering women," Jax yells as Bobby and Tig move to restrain him.

A shattering sound pulls everyone's attention from the fighting bikers to Gemma. She looked on the verge of tears. Ariel, who was already in tears, rushes through the bikers and to her mother figure. Throwing her arms around Gemma, the brunette cries freely. Gemma slowly wraps her arms around the younger girl and glares at the men in the room. This dinner was supposed to be a good thing not turn into a fight amongst the men.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing the confrontation between Ariel and the crow eater. I believe the inspiration with chapter was taken from the (still unfinished) next chapter of my Tig story. A reviewer had said she would love to see the crow eater and Jinny have a confronation and I believe I was working on this chapter as well.

I hope you review. I still need a 90, 95, and 100th reviewer :D


	20. Chapter 20

**JJ-Jefferu: **I'm not going to lie. This chapter skips around a lot and is more of a filler than anything else. It jumps from one thing to another, but I really wasn't sure how else to get where I wanted this chapter to go. So I am apologizing now for the scatter braininess of this chapter. I hope you still like it.

**-looks up** **at the above wrote stuff-** So I'm glad that was already there. I am in no way able to come up with anything. Today has been a draining day. I had trouble sleeping, after trying to go to sleep at one-thirty in the morning, I got up a little before seven-thirty, after waiting up numerous times, then went and got my blood drawn then went into work two hours early and I am exhausted. Sorry for the babbling, I hope you liked this chapter. There are only five more chapters left!

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 20: Consequence.**

Ariel was making her way towards where she knew Angelika would be. Angelika finally called her saying she had an opening for an appointment; two days ago right after LuAnn had been beaten to death, for today. So seeing as her lover was busy, he was helping Jax with something. Or maybe it had been Jax was helping Happy with something. Then Jax was taking Half-Sack with him to speak with her brother, Happy had promised that he would be there to wait for her so they could talk to the Scotsman.

"So your doctor is pretty hot," Tig mentions as they were walking down the hall. Ariel stops walking and stares at Tig.

"No,"

"What," Tig asks innocently.

"You are not fucking my doctor. I like her too much." Ariel says giving Tig a meaningful look.

"But what if it was more than a causal fuck?" Tig asks.

Ariel stares at Tig in disbelief. She was really starting to wonder what happened to her brother figure. She was not used to Tig being serious about a woman. Combine with the fact he was spinning some heartfelt shit to her. Ariel was being to wonder what the hell happened to cause Tig Trager of all men to change his stripes, not that she hadn't had the same thoughts towards Happy when she found out just how serious he was about her.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my Tigger?" Ariel asks him seriously.

"What, Happy can change his way for you but I show interest in your doctor and I get a _where the fuck is my Tigger_ comment." Tig snaps at her. Ariel takes two steps away from Tig and holds her hands up defensively.

"Forget I said anything. I'll catch up to you. I need to pee." Ariel says and walks towards the bathroom.

It only took Ariel a few minutes to find the bathroom, pee, and then head back towards the waiting room for patients. As she rounded the corner she heard the sounds of a shouting match. Coming up on the scene she couldn't help but laugh.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STALKING ME!" Angelika yelled, startling patients moving about the hallway. Tig looked down at her.

"I am not stalking you," Tig said calmly. Angelika raised a brow at the tall biker.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Expressing an interest?" Tig said in a question.

"Ho-," Tig cut her off before she could even finish her first word by crashing his lips into hers.

Ariel watched as Angelika struggled for a minute before she stopped fighting Tig and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippy toes deepening the kiss. If anyone had come upon the scene now they would wonder why Ariel was clutching her side as she laughed. Which is exactly how Happy found Ariel; bent over, clutching her side, trying to breathe in between her laughs.

"What is so damn funny?" Happy asks. Ariel couldn't say anything she just pointed towards Tig and Angelika. Happy raised a brow. Not seeing what had his Ol' Lady laughing. "So?" After taking a few breathes Ariel explains to Happy.

"They were verbally fighting and then BAM Tig kisses my doctor. Now tell me that's not funny?" Ariel tells him. Happy shakes his head.

**~!~**

"So you're telling me not only did you mark my baby sister, but she's carrying your spawn?" Chibs says as he looks between the two.

"Yes," was all Happy said to him.

The two had just finished with her doctor, after Ariel spent the entire time poking fun at Angelika. Ariel had decided that before they did anything else the two were going to see her brother. Which is what lead them to where they were now: Ariel was sitting on the bed next to Chibs and Happy was standing right behind her.

"You plan on supporting her and keepin' 'em safe," Chibs continued firing things off.

"Chibs-,"

"Not now Ariel." Chibs cuts off Ariel. Ariel shut up and frowned.

"Yes," was his one word answer.

"You don't plan on leavin' 'em high and dry,"

"No, I plan on staying with Ariel. I don't see myself leaving her unless it's to keep her safe and even then I don't think she'd let me go without some sort of fight. I plan on making things right and eventually marrying her."

Ariel was shocked by Happy's words but Chibs, it seemed, was looking for that response.

"That's what I wanted to here, brotha." Chibs said smiling at Happy. His attention turns to his sister. "Well it's a good thing I protected ya from the blast then. I'm happy for you,"

"I hope you'd be. Cause despite what you say it's done and I want it. You can't control my life anymore than Happy can Fillip. I love him and you but I am a big girl and can handle myself."

**~!~**

"You know what this shit between Jax and Clay's all about?" Happy asks pulling Ariel to him.

"Hm," Ariel mumbles and turns into Happy's bare chest. "Dunno star'ed after Donna's death. Think Tig had something to do with it. He starte' actin' up," Ariel says not even aware that she implied in a roundabout way that Tig was responsible for Donna's death and she wasn't even aware of what she said. She was half awake. "I love you," Ariel mumbled before she went back to sleep.

Once Happy was aware that Ariel was back asleep. He laid there thinking about her words. He knew she wasn't aware of what she implied, even if it wasn't clear. But the first thing to pop into his head when she said Tig was involved after mentioning Donna's death. He knew that Tig had something to do with Opie's wife's death. Now he was going to confront his brother and then if it panned out and had merit. It would never reach Ariel. She would lose Tig and she wouldn't be the same Ariel anymore. He loved the woman in his arms too much to let her be exposed to that nasty truth.

Twenty minutes later ringing breaks Happy out of his light sleep. Reaching over the bald biker grabs his phone.

"What," he grunts.

"I need you to come with to CaraCara." Jax says into the phone.

"Why," Happy rasps, not happy to be woke up or the fact he was about to leave Ariel alone.

"Just do it." With those three words Jax hangs up and Happy sighs. He had a feeling that this was not going to be a good thing.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope this was a good, or in my usual reviewers, opinions. I am tired, so I am going to bed now. Maybe. It's only a little after nine pm.

I hope to see some reviews in the next couple of days; though then again I'm not updating again til probably next weekend, or at least next Wednesday.


	21. Chapter 21

**JJ-Jefferu:** Ya know. I am not sure what to put here...Not going to lie. I usually have a billion things to say here...OH WAIT I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY~!

This chapter was originally a lot shorter than it is now, but I was reading over it, bored, and noticed I had mentioned Angelika in the first part only to say she was standing with Tig then I added about three hundred words...

Um...I am so happy that I have a hundred and one reviews. It made me so happy (:

Any who...Without further ado, here is the usual then the story.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 21: Everywhere I Go.**

Ariel glared as she made her way through the horde of sons and whores littered around the garage. It was only two in the afternoon and they were already in full swing of things, and it wasn't even a Friday. As soon as the teen arrived at the garage, Tig threw her under a car to change an oil filter. She didn't think to question it, it was a routine change. But what pissed her off was that Tig lied about why she should change it. He claimed the lift was busted, but right as she started to change it Dog came in and asked her what she was doing under the car when pregnant.

"You," Ariel glared at Tig, who had Angelika wrapped up in his arms. Ariel nodded to Angelika and then turned her attention back Tig.

"Me," Tig asks looking at the short girl confused. Ariel's hair was stained black, from the oil that she didn't see that her hair soaked up. Her overalls were unzipped and the sleeves were tied around her waist exposing her black and grey stripped tank top.

"Yes you, Alexander Trager. I cannot believe you fucking did that to me!" Ariel practically yells.

"Woah calm down there Midget, what's the problem?" Bobby asks stepping in front of Ariel, trying to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand. The male members of the club weren't sure if hormones started to effect a female this early in the pregnancy or not but they noticed every since she found out she was pregnant she was more short fused and easily annoyed.

Ariel glares at Bobby then shifts so she can see past the club's treasurer to look at the charters Sergeant at Arms. The look in her eyes spelled murder towards the blue eyed son. She was less than happy with her pseudo brother and really wanted to pummel him, but she knew better. For one thing Happy would kick her ass, not literally but he would do it verbally and make her feel extremely guilty. And the other she refused to put her unborn child at harm, because knowing Tig he would hit her back.

"And why should I be calm Bobby? Huh? Fucking Tigger lied to me. Told me the fucking lift was broke and he couldn't fit under the car to change its oil. But no, Dog came over and practically yelled at me for being under the car, when a lift was not being used, in my condition." Ariel says to Bobby, looking him in the eyes. Her gaze shifts to Tig. "Care to explain to me why Tigger?"

Tig's face takes on an 'Oh Shit' look. Not solely because he played a trick on the brunette, or the fact he forgot she was pregnant, but the fact that right as those words about changing the oil without the lift left Ariel's mouth Happy entered the clubhouse with Clay, Jax, and Chibs. So this made four more people mad at the curly brown haired, blue eyed son, not including what Angelika was plotting to do to him.

Angelika stared up at Tig, a look of disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe he'd be so thoughtless. Sure she has heard the stories of him not thinking before acting but she assumed with the fact that he was the child's godfather he would think before he acted. But apparently all the stories of his stupidity were true.

"You had Ariel do what now," Chibs growled out, glaring at Tig.

"You are seriously fucked up Tig," Jax said glaring as well at the man. Tig just kept adding stuff to the pile that made Jax even madder at him.

"Tig," Happy said deadly calm looking over at his brother.

"Yeah brotha,"

"Me and you need to have a conversation, in the ring, now." The tone in Happy's voice left no room for an argument. Both men made their way outside of the clubhouse and to the ring. A few seconds later those remaining in the clubhouse shared equal looks of 'Oh Shit' and quickly made their way towards the Killer and Sergeant at Arms.

"This is not going to be pretty," Ariel mumbles as Chibs wraps his arms around her from behind, just to prevent her from trying to stop the two.

"No I doubt it will," Angelika said to her right. "I know that both of those men love you but Happy is royally pissed off and I can tell that Tig will be both defensive and offensive in this."

"What?" Ariel asks looking over at her doctor.

"Well I know that you've known Tig way longer than I have and probably know him really well but I can tell you in the past few weeks I've learned a lot about that man. While he does feel responsible for not thinking of what could've happened to you. He also thinks that you should have been more aware of your own condition." Angelika explains to the younger woman.

Ariel looks at Angelika thoughtfully. She had a good point. She really needed to stop acting before she thought things through. Ariel let out a deep breath and turned her attention towards the ring. Tig and Happy were both wrapping their hands. Happy lost his cut and took off his shirt, it was white and Ariel had a habit of bitching at him when he got blood on his white shirts. Tig lost his cut and rolled his shoulders back.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't end in a hospital visit," Ariel mumbles to herself.

This was not the first time the two had fought where Ariel was concerned or would it be the last; that everyone was sure of. Ariel tried one time before to keep the two from fighting but just like now, her brother had securely kept her to him, preventing harm from coming to her. Ariel hated to see the two hurting each other, especially when she knew it was serious not playful.

Tig looked out and acted as though Ariel was his little sister. Happy has been protective of the half-scot since she arrived and it grew with time. And now that Ariel was carrying his child, Happy was even more protective of her. He would not let anything happen to either one of them. Happy hated to think what would happen when he was in prison and she was left outside to care for their child. He knew that he would put something in place to keep the two protected.

"Come on Killer, it was a joke. It slipped my mind that she was pregnant and I thought she had more common sense than that," Tig said as he dodged a right hook from Happy.

"Not the point. What if that car would have fallen on her and she lost the baby? Did you ever once think about anything other than a good laugh?" Happy says as he lands a hit to the ribs. "Now you can see where it got you," was the last words that were exchanged between the two.

Happy let his fists talk for him as he continued to beat on Tig. He was angry at the taller man but knew if Ariel hadn't been pregnant he too would've gotten a kick out of it. But then he would've taken her into the clubhouse, into his dorm room, and proceed to help her get clean. Momentarily side track by thinking about what he was going to do to his lover in the shower, not that Tig knew this, Tig landed a solid shot to Happy's face effectively breaking the Killer from his dirty thoughts.

Ariel watched in mild amusement as Happy and Tig exchanged blows. For a while Tig wasn't landing any blows on the Killer, but Ariel could tell that Tig's first shot was because Happy was distracted. She wasn't sure what her lover distracted but she was going to find out.

**~!~**

"So, what had you distracted in the ring?" Ariel asks Happy as she stripped down to her underwear. The sounds of water running indicated that the shower was on in the small bathroom of Happy's dorm room.

"I was thinking," was Happy's vague response.

"About?" Ariel asks turning towards Happy. She was pleasantly surprised that he had nothing, not even his boxers, covering himself. He intended to shower with her; that was something Ariel was sure of.

"What I'm about to do to you in that shower behind you." Happy replied moving towards her.

"Oh really," Ariel says. "What makes you think I'll let you do anything to me in that shower?" She asks playfully.

"Because I know what you like," Happy whispered into her ear as he unclasped her bra and moved his hands down to her underwear. "You can't resist the possibility can you?"

"Don't tease me Happy," Ariel barely managed to get out as Happy began to rub his finger up and down.

"Then why don't you take off these and get in that shower and I promise not to tease you,"

**~!~**

Ariel looked between Happy, Jax, and her brother in disbelief: Happy because he kept Jax requesting Nomad from her, Jax because he was running away from his problems and her brother because he was being a dick about the situation. She shook her head in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight," Ariel starts taking a seat on the picnic table. "One of you kept something important from me." Ariel looked at Happy as she spoke that. "One of you is being a child and running away because shit's too tough for you." She glared at Jax. "And the other is being a spoiled child because of the one running away?" Ariel finished looking at Chibs.

Happy knew Ariel was going to be mad at him because he didn't get to her first and heard it from Tara. But he didn't take into account her also being angry at her brother and best friend. Added in with her hormones, he knew some serious shit was going to have to occur to get the three of them back in the short-teens good graces. He went to speak but Jax beat him to it.

"I'm not running away Ace. I just need to clear my head. And I think going Nomad will help with it." Jax says stepping forward towards his sister. "Besides you don't seem to have a problem with your Ol' Man being a Nomad," Jax spoke unaware of his words effect on the brunette in front of him.

Ariel looked at Jax in shock. He really didn't think she had a problem with Happy being a member of the Nomad charter? Not belonging to a set location, being a free spirit, going wherever the club needed him, and the possibility of pussy other than hers? He was sorely mistaken. Ariel stood up faster than the three thought possible and smacked Jax in the face before speaking.

"That's fuckin' different and ye know it. Happy isn't a father, he didn't have responsibilities and obligations to a set place. And if you think for one fuckin' second that I'm okay with it Jackson then you go right ahead and run away from ye son, ye girlfriend, and ye family. See if I give a rat's ass." And with that Ariel stormed away from the trio before anyone could respond. She opened the door to her Expedition and slammed the door shut once she was inside of it. The three sons watched as Ariel peeled out of the parking lot of Teller-Morrow almost hitting Tara. *

"Damn, you never once said she had problems with you not being a Charming son," Jax said turning to Happy after a few seconds of silence.

"It's not something the two of us discuss often. It's a touchy subject for her. And with the baby and all I can more than ever see why it bothers her so much. As you want to join the Nomad charter, I want to transfer here, for her and the kid." Happy explains still looking towards the exit of the lot. "Now she's going to be losing you to the same Charter?" Happy turns his attention to Jax. "I dunno man. It might kill her. She loves you like you were her blood brother. Between that and the impending Jail sentence and Chibs behavior lately," Happy was referring how right after Ariel left Chibs mobile rang. The Scott picked it up and after a few seconds he closed the phone and took off in one of the garage's vans.

"I know. We'll get things settled."

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** This was originally going to have the end of the episode in it, but I decided it should be at the beginning of the next chapter.

**TrappedinaPhoto: ***she should have hit Tara.. haha. Oh, and why are all the OC's name begin with an A?

**JJ-Jefferu:** That is a good question, but Ariel and Alana were predetermined because of the first fic, 'member? And **Tyl3rrrr** chose her name for her character. I really don't know why.

Oh by the way there are only four more chapters -smiles-

But I am going to start this now..Between the time the last chapter is posted and the first chapter of Fast Forward is posted I am posting at least two one-shots about how they got together, and no it's not Ariel and Happy you've been reading that!

I am just curious though. Would you also like to see random one-shots with Ariel and Happy, in the present and future, or is there something that was mentioned but not wrote about that you would like to see? If so in your review (or pm me) tell me what it is. Or your thoughts.

Also I am starting a poll for Ariel's baby(s). It should be up with this chapter.

Please review~


	22. Chapter 22

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I'm not going to lie there are two reasons why I am posting this chapter so fast, less than twenty-four hours, after chapter twenty-one.

_Reason One:_ I am really excited to finish this part of the story so I can focus on the next part and or the misc. stuff between the completion of this and the start of Fast Forward.

_Reason Two:_ This is decided to **go4itgirl** who was the only one, of four reviewers, to actually tell me if the one-shots between the two parts was a good idea. It made me think that the other three just read the chapter and reviewed not bothering with my end notes.

ANYWHO!

On with the show...

Erm...After an annoucement from our sponsor.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 22: Breaking the Habit.**

Around eight p.m Ariel pulled back into Teller-Morrow. Her head was clear and she was feeling guilty about hitting Jax. After she exploded on Jax and left, she drove around clearing her head. She felt that there might be more to the story than she knew. The tension between Clay and Jax might be why he made his decision. Parking her SUV the teen got out and headed towards the clubhouse. She saw Tara walking up to Jax and the two start to talk. She heard the clatter of heels and knew Gemma was heading towards the clubhouse as well.

"Meet me at my house baby girl; bring that man of yours as well. I'm keeping our boy here. It's time we all come clean. Alana is preparing some tea for us now."

"Alright, let me find him." Ariel tells her. The brunette didn't even take two steps before someone spoke to her.

"Lookin' for someone darlin'?" The raspy voice of her lover asks from behind her.

"Yes, as a matter o' fact I am." Ariel said turning towards him.

"And who might that be."

"He's tall, bald, tattooed, and extremely good at pleasing me." Ariel said smiling innocently at the biker.

"Oh really," Happy said pulling her into him. "How about you forget about him for the night and I'll take care of you."

"As tempting as that offer is love, we have a thing at Gemma's. She's using her accident as a last attempt to keep Jax from leaving." Ariel replies.

"No shit?"

"No shit. My best guess is _everything_ involving Zobelle's Arian crew is going to come out as well. Just to keep Jax from splitting," Ariel sighed and laid her head on Happy's chest. "If only I could think of some way to keep you in Charming." Ariel whispered almost too light for the Killer to hear.

"Look at me," Happy said looking down at Ariel. When she didn't, he gently grasped her face and made her look at him. "Listen to me Ariel. I love you and will do everything in my power to protect you and our child. I am seeking transfer to Charming to do just that. It's just going to take some time."

Ariel's eyes widen. Sure she had known that Happy loved her but this was the first time he said it to her. "And I plan on making you my wife at some point along the way."

**~!~**

Happy awoke to the sounds of someone emptying their stomach and an empty cold-spot next to him. Sitting up in the bed, Happy notices the bathroom light was not turned on. Throwing the comforter off him, Happy makes his way towards the bathroom. Stopping in the door frame he flips the light on, Ariel was hunched over the toilet; her head resting on the side of it.

Ariel felt horrible. Her stomach was completely empty, that was something she was sure of. She woke up because she felt nauseas. Groaning she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the toilet as someone turned on the bathroom light blinding her.

"Tu'n off tha' ligh' 'lease, 'ove." Ariel groaned out.

"You alright babe," Happy asks leaning against the door frame looking down at the brunette.

"Do I 'ucking look alrigh' to you?" Ariel asks Happy sarcastically, not pulling her head up from the cool surface of the toilet.

"No you don't darlin'. Just thought I'd ask," Happy replies and walks into the bathroom and kneeling down beside her. "You need me to call Angelika?"

Ariel laughs and shakes her head, moving it so she could look up at her lover. He was so overprotective and clueless. She couldn't help but to think about what Happy would be like once their child was born. If he was this clueless now then it would be hilarious to see his reaction to the things the baby does naturally.

"'ove, you don't have to call Angelika, this is nothing. " Ariel says half-smiling. "This is just morning sickness. It's a natural part of having a baby." Ariel watched as Happy just stayed quiet, looking at her. After a few minutes of the silence Ariel sighs. "I'm sorry love," Ariel says standing up and making her way towards him.

"It's three in the morning. Let's go back to bed," Happy says pulling Ariel to him and shutting off the light and pulling the teen back towards their bed. *

**~!~**

Around eight both Happy and Ariel were up again, this time for a different reason. Angelika had been pounding on the door of the apartment. Normally Ariel would be ecstatic to see the short German/Polish doctor, because it gave her someone who isn't directly tied to the club to be around. But at eight in the morning, after waking up multiple times to empty her stomach, the duo was tired. So the spunky doctor knocking on her door with tears streaming down her face was not what the eighteen year old pregnant brunette was expecting to see this early in the morning.

"Come in," Ariel tells the brunette. Guiding her into the kitchen and sitting her down at the table, Ariel asks. "What's the matter 'ove," heading towards the fridge to grab some tea, before Angelika could respond. Happy sticks his head into the room.

"Clay called; I'm heading to the clubhouse." Happy tells his half-Scot lover.

"Alright, be safe." Ariel tells him as she grabs two glasses.

"You leave, call me and tell me where you are."

"I got it Hap; we went over this last night."

As soon as Happy left; Ariel grabbed the glasses and placed one on the table in front of Angelika and the other in front of the seat she was about to occupy. Then the brunette brought over the pitcher of recently made tea, Ariel had made it last night after the couple returned to the apartment, to the table. After pouring both of them a glass, Ariel sat down across from the doctor.

Angelika takes a few sips of the sweet, homemade, tasty dark liquid. The cold liquid running down her throat, helped soothe the forming rawness from her crying. She sat quietly for a few minutes trying to figure out a way to explain what happened without pissing off the short, hormonal, half-Scot. The twenty four year old didn't want to add any more stress to her. But she needed to share this with someone, and Ariel being her only real friend in Charming was the deciding factor.

"Angie, please talk to me." Ariel said looking at her friend with worry.

"I-i-it's not that I d-d-don't want to tell you," Angelika starts and pauses taking a breath in attempts to control her stuttering. "It's more so that I don't want to add more stress to you. And I don't want to confront them." She finishes. Ariel's expression turns from worry to confusion.

"Who," Ariel asks. "Tell me what happened."

"It's has to do with Tig and Gemma," Angelika says softly not looking into the blue eyes of her friend.

"Angie," Ariel says a feeling of dread in her stomach. "Please don't," Ariel stopped unsure if she wanted to voice it and make it real if she was right.

"Tig came to the hospital, after my shift ended, and told me that he and Gemma almost," Angelika stops talking and tears form in her eye again.

Ariel stares at her friend in shock. She was hoping she wasn't right, but she could tell with how painful it was for Angelika to talk to about it confirmed it. Quickly standing up, her chair fell back and hit the floor. Grabbing her bag and keys she quickly stormed from the apartment, leaving a confused and crying doctor staring after her.

**~!~**

Happy pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow and immediately rushed towards the fighting duo, or maybe calling it a beating sounds more accurate. Tig was just standing there taking the abuse of Opie's fits. Happy grabbed Opie and pulled him back.

"Calm down there," Happy rasps.

"What is going on here?" Bobby asks.

"Call the doc, his girl not Tara, and see if she will come and patch him up." Clay says turning to Bobby.

**~!~**

Ariel didn't get far before her mobile started going off. She paused at the elevator and dug through her bag for her cell. Pulling it out she noticed it was Bobby calling. Not that it was too odd for the Elvis impersonator to call her but never this early.

"Hello," Ariel answers.

"Hey Midget, do you think you can get a hold of that doctor of yours, ya know Tig's girl?" Bobby asks from the other end of the phone.

"Why," Ariel said biting back a fuck no.

"Well Opie was beating the shit out of Tig, while Tig just took it. His face doesn't look so good. Ope had his rings on and everything." Bobby explains.

"I'll see, but I make no promises about her coming. Don't call Tara until I call back." Ariel told Bobby.

"OK, thanks Midget. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you both."

Hanging up the phone, Ariel turns back around and starts back towards her apartment. Just as she turned the corner she almost ran into Angelika. The doctor looked more composed now. She had eyeliner and foundation on. Her eyes were still a bit pink but it hardly looked like she was crying.

"Hey, you ok?" Ariel asks. Angelika nods. "I know it might be painful, but do you want to see Tig?"

"Why, what happened?" Angelika asks concern on her face.

"Opie beat the shit out of him. He was wearing his rings and Tig just took it." Ariel explains what Bobby told her.

"Yeah, I forgive him. It hurts yes, but at least he told me." Angelika says softly.

"Ok, but I am still giving him hell for it," Ariel says. "That goes for my mother as well."

**~!~**

Happy walked into Tig's dorm. He didn't hear as much as Bobby had but he had a pretty good idea of what the fight was about. He wanted Tig to verbally confirm it. And then Happy would debate punching him as well.

"You here to hit me too," Tig asks from the bathroom. He saw the Killer enter the room from the mirror.

"That all depends on the answers you give me." Happy says sitting on the bed.

"And what is it you want to know." Tig asks stepping into the room.

"Why Opie was beating the shit out of you and why you were just taking it." Happy asks seriously.

"You already have a theory in that head of yours don't you," Tig replies leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, it has to do with something my girl said."

"Oh, and what did the Midget say?"

"That this shit storm between Clay and Jax started after Donna's death and that you were involved. I don't think she was implying you had something to do with the death but the way it was said made me think you might have. So am I right?" Happy asks, not directly saying that Tig was the one who murder Donna, he didn't know who was outside the doors listening.

"Yes," Tig said looking defeated and guilty. "It was an accident. ATF-," Happy cut Tig off before he could say anymore.

"I don't want to know the details. I just wanted a yes or no and a reaction. And your reaction was good enough that I don't have the urge to hit you anymore." Happy says standing up and walking over to his best friend. "But if it ever gets back to Ariel that your were responsible for Donna's death, I will not hesitate to do whatever my girl wants done to you. I don't think she needs that. Ever," Happy tells Tig in his _Killer_ voice and demeanor.

Before Tig could respond to Happy's warning the door bust open and Angelika and Ariel enter the room. Tig's face lit up upon seeing the two brunettes. Angelika's face held worry and Ariel's face was a mixture of worry and betrayal. Tig couldn't understand the second emotion on his Midget's face. His eyes widen in relation of the emotion.

"Midget, I was high as a kite. And I told and apologized to Angel so many times." Tig said to Ariel. "But I understand,"

* * *

**TrappedinaPhoto:** *honestly, you should have had her at least rinse her mouth out. Cause I'm sure we have all vomited, and not liked the after taste. Just saying.

**JJ-Jefferu:** I didn't write that part! Sue me! You are so mean to me!

**TrappedinaPhoto: **And on a further note, when the hell did Tig start calling Angelika 'angel'. I'm in a wtf mode now.

**JJ-Jefferu: **Erm….Having the fact that Tig and Angelika's relationship isn't mentioned too often, its something he calls her.

**TrappedinaPhoto:**-flops down on back and reaches for the ceiling- sorry people if you don't like that she hasn't been updating very fast. Part my fault –hides face under pillow- college is getting the best of me atm, but I'm trying to keep up with everything. ;(

**JJ-Jefferu: **But it's okay love. This is one of the final chapters. Only three more chapters left! I hope you review this.


	23. Chapter 23

**JJ-Jefferu: **So I am sorry that I haven't updated in days. A lot has happened with me in the past week. So I'm updating twice. Mk?

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 23: When We Stand Together.**

Ariel groaned as she put her head in her hands. Today was not going how she wanted it too. First the multiply bathroom visits, making offerings to the porcelain god, followed by the stuff with Angelika and then Tig, now she was listening to Happy tell her about Jimmy being state side and trying to reestablish the gun running between the IRA and the Sons. When Happy finished talking, the brunette looked up at him.

"Wait so you're tellin' me that Jimmy is state side and still tryin' to make my brother's life a livin' hell? And you're just now tellin' me that you were told he might take an interest in me?" Ariel said, she was not mad but she was playing it like it was. Fiona had already warned her to be wary of Jimmy. "To escalate things between him 'n' Filip," She added.

Happy sighed. He did not want to make a big deal out of this, when he knew that between Chibs and himself she would be protected. He had to play with his words, in hopes that whatever he said would not come out in a way to further anger the female Telford.

"Clay thinks that by talking to Jimmy that we can get our guns back and use them against Zobelle and his crew. Clay is going to play of Cameron's treachery in hopes of making Jimmy see." Happy explains.

"You didn' answer my question 'ove. And Cameron's treachery," Ariel says. "You mean him selling to Zobelle and lying to us about the shipments, without _Jimmy's approval_." Ariel finished being sarcastic about Jimmy.

"Yes we, Chibs and I, believe that Jimmy will use you just as he uses Fiona and Chibs kid against your brother. Though by using you, it creates more leverage against the club because you're not only my old lady and Chibs sister, but you are practically Gemma and Clay's kid, Jax's sister, and Tig's sister." Happy addresses the first of his girl's question, the one he really didn't want to answer, before moving on with the rest of his expiation. "Yes, that's exactly what Clay is hoping was the case."

"I don' kno' 'bout this Hap," Ariel says uneasy. "For as long as me brother has spoken of Jimmy he's not the kind to allow his underlings do as they very well please. I think he knows about Hayes selling to Zobelle and jus-," but before she could finish her sentence, a foreign tune starts playing.

For a second neither of the two move just stood there staring at each other. Ariel was trying to ignore the fact that someone was calling her. It was either her brother or someone calling from out of the country. The noise continues and still Ariel makes no move to answer the device sitting on the table between the two. Ariel watched as Happy was growing annoyed by the sound and decided to pick it up, only to have Happy beat her to the punch.

"Hello," he rasped into the phone. "No she's fine. Apparently she doesn't want to talk to anyone." Happy tells the person. "She's been through a lot today Chibs. I don't want you stressing her out more." He continues and pauses. Ariel can slightly hear her brother talking, but could not make out the words. "Alright, here," Happy says taking the phone away from his ear and holding it out for Ariel. Reaching across the table Ariel grabs the phone.

"'Ello," she says into the device.

"I need to speak to ye." Chibs replies.

"Alright," Ariel tells him. "I'm at the clubhouse, unless you want to meet somewhere?"

"Aye, Neela's Diner." Chibs tells her.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down there Filip." Ariel says looking at Happy. She knew the Killer would want to accompany her but she had a feeling whatever her brother needed to talk to her about was not something he was willing to share with his club brothers.

"I'll see you there."

"I know what you are going to say Hap and the answer is no." Ariel tells him standing up. "And I really don't care that you weren't asking. This is my brother. He won't let any harm come to me, especially in my condition."

"I've seen him cause you harm before Ariel. I just don't want you getting hurt, again." Happy said standing up and walking to stand in front of her.

"I know this love, but from his tone I know he's not mad. But also…"Ariel trailed off looking away from her man.

"But what," Happy asks, gently putting his hands on her face and turning her to look at him.

"He," Ariel starts looking into Happy's brown eyes. "He doesn't want anyone but me there. I know it sounds strange and he didn't directly say it but," again she trails off and looks down. "It was the fact he didn't want to meet here." She looks back into Happy's eyes. "I promise to let you know whatever it is that my brother tells me. I don't like keeping secrets from you. I love you too much. So please just let me do this on my own." Ariel pleads.

"Fine, I'll let you go by yourself but that doesn't mean I like it," Happy sighs.

"I know. Thank you," Ariel reaches her hands up and rests them on Happy's face and pulls him closer to her. When he was far enough down, Ariel pushed her lips against his. The brunette just intended on it being a simple and quick kiss but Happy, as always, had other plans. He deepened the kiss. The two stood like that, in the clubhouse, for a few minutes until someone cleared there throat. Pulling back the two look towards the person: Tig stood there smirking and Angelika had a blush on her face. Ariel laughed, she remembered Angelika telling her that, that much PDA embarrassed her*.

**~!~**

After leaving the clubhouse it didn't take Ariel but ten minutes to get to Neela's Diner. Parking next to her brother's bike, she began to wonder what this was all about. It was unlike him to not want to discuss stuff around any of his brothers and she was really hoping it wasn't something bad. Stepping out of the SUV and walking towards the door took her less than two seconds, for some reason she was very anxious.

The dinging of the bell above the door broke Chibs from his thoughts. He looked over and saw his sister entering. She was wearing a baggy, more than likely it was his, SAMCRO shirt and a pair of regular jeans covering up most of her converse covered feet. He stood up and waved her over after calling out her name.

"Ariel," Chibs said smiling at his sister.

"Filip," Ariel returned the gesture.

"You came alone I presume?" Chibs asked a bit unsure. He didn't see Happy's bike, but he wouldn't put it passed the Killer to have followed her anyway.

"Yes I did. And Happy wasn' the least bit pleased," Ariel replied sitting down in the booth across from her brother. Before Chibs could say something a waitress, who's name tag read: _Steph,_ came up to the table.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, but as my name tag reads I go by Steph. What can I get you two?" She says happily. The siblings exchanged a look. Steph looked to be about sixteen maybe seventeen, not much younger than Ariel, and her blonde streaked purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail with only minimum pieces falling in her face. A uniform covered her body. The siblings thought the same thing: She must be new.

"I want a glass of sweet tea to drink please and an order of hash browns smothered. No toast please," Ariel says not glancing at the menu at first then picking it up and skimming it. "Also can I have a strawberry shake and slice of your strawberry cheesecake?" Ariel finishes putting the menu back in its place. **

"Of course," Steph says taking the order down before turning to Chibs. "And for you,"

"I'll just have the hamburger special and a Pepsi," Chibs tells her.

"Alright, I have your drinks right out. And your food shouldn't be too long," Steph says with a smile before walking away to the kitchen to tell the cook their orders.

"Now why did you call me here Filip? I know it's for more than just a bite." Ariel says folding her hands across each other and resting them on the table.

"I've done something real bad, Marie." Chibs tells the eighteen year old, calling her by her middle name. It was what the Scotsman called his sister when he knew something bad was bound to happen.

"It can't be all that bad, can it?" Ariel asked him.

"Aye it is,"

"What did you do Filip?" Ariel asks getting serious. Again before the older of the siblings can respond, Steph appears with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks; your food should be out in ten to twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Ariel tells the waitress. "Are ye goin' to tell me?"

"Aye," Chibs says. "But I'm afraid if I tell you now, you aren't going to eat."

"I promise you I will. I can't skip it just because you say something I don't like. It's not fair to the baby." Ariel tells her brother.

"I went to Stahl about a deal for Fi and Kerrianne safety and for you to be left out of this shite storm." Chibs tells his sister.

Ariel sits there and stares at her brother in shock. He ratted? She couldn't believe her ears. She never in a million years thought her own brother would turn rat. Did he not realize what would happen to him, possibly to her, because of this?

"Chibs," Ariel spoke, unable to speak more than his name. "Why,"

"This shite with Zobelle and him using rape and abuse as tactics against my family is pure shite. And Cameron is supplying the bastard the means to use intimidation. I can't stand by and let Jimmy or anyone hurt my family." Chibs tries to get Ariel to see why he did it.

"You know whatever deal you try to make with that bitch isn't going to work. No matter what she promises, it is all lies. As soon as she has what she wants she's going to tell not only Jimmy and Hayes, but also Clay. I don't care what happens to me, I am not allowing you to do anything to try and protect me in this way." Ariel starts and pauses taking a breath to calm down. "I understand you're trying to make up for all the times you weren't there to help me, but you have to understand I am a big girl Filip. I have Happy; it's his job now, not yours, to protect me. I am his Ol' Lady not yours. I am carrying his child and I love him. I am not seeing why you would try to take me away from him." Ariel says standing up. "And you were half right. I am not eating here; I am leaving and taking it with me." Ariel says moving from the booth. "And don't think I'm not telling Happy about this." With those parting words Ariel heads over to the kitchen to let them know her order is to go.

**~!~**

It took Ariel less time to return to the clubhouse than it took her to get to Neela's Diner. As soon as she pulled in she noticed the absence of Happy's bike. Frowning she pulled her food from the passenger seat and made her way into the hoped someone inside would tell her where her lover was. She wanted, no, _needed_ to tell Happy about her conversation with her brother, just like she promised.

"He's not here," Opie's voice startled her; turning Ariel smiles at the grizzly son.

"Damn, I was hoping to talk to him. There's something I need to tell him." Ariel says frowning.

"Does it have to do with your brother?" Ariel nods, her frown deepening.

"How do you know?"

"Before he left, I asked where you were he said you went to meet Chibs." Opie says pulling her towards a table and then making her sit down. "Ariel tell me does it have anything to do with why I saw your brother leaving ATF headquarters," Ariel freezes, her eyes wide.

"H-h-how," Ariel couldn't form a sentence. She didn't understand why Opie was at ATF headquarters.

"I was looking for Stahl."

"Why," Ariel asks.

"She was responsible for Donna's death. She made," Opie stopped himself from continuing. He remembered Happy's words before he left.

_["I know you don't want this getting out, hell I wouldn't either." Happy tells Opie. "But I swear if Ariel ever finds out that a Son was responsible for your wife's death because of you then I won't hesitate, and beating the living shit out of you."_

"_Why are you protecting Tig so much?" Opie yells at Happy._

"_Simple, Tig means a hell of a lot to Ariel and if she were to find out that anyone, especially Tig was responsible then who knows what kind of state that would put her in. I am only warning you once. Don't tell her about the club's involvement in Donna's death."]_

"She what," Ariel asks wondering why Opie trailed off.

"She's why someone decided to kill Donna instead of me,"

"So it was meant to be you not Donna?" Ariel asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes,"

"Oh Opie," Ariel says and stands up and throws her arms around the tall son. "He, he, he," Ariel sniffles. "He went to Stahl to make a deal. To ensure Fiona, Kerrianne, and my safety," Ariel cries into his cut.

"It's ok Ariel; nothing's going to happen to him, you, or your niece. I will make sure of it." Opie whispers into her ear.

"Promise,"

"I promise,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: ***- Ok Angelika's creator is no way like I am portraying her character. Trust me. I know.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: **hormones man. Hormones. Wtf is she doing eating so much sugar? Baby comes out allergic to strawberries, I die laughing :) you're making me hungry though. Poor Ariel, everyone is keeping a secret from her. Even if she doesn't know it.

**JJ-Jefferu:** It's sad really but I agree with **TrappedinaPhoto**, everyone is keeping something away from the half-Scot. But I wrote it this way and it makes sense if you realize how close Tig and Ariel are and hope much Happy loves and cares for Ariel as well as everyone else.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to see some reviews too. Only two more chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

**JJ-Jefferu: **Ohhh lookie one more chapter (:

Muhahhahahaha.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy this installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 24: Fake It.**

Ariel stood in Happy's arms, not really paying attention to what Clay was saying to the SAMCRO population all gathered in the clubhouse. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about what could happen to each and every person she loved. The father of her child, her brother, her godfather, her godbrother, her pseudo brother, and those dopey members of the club she just loves.

"You alright," Happy whispered into her ear as he noticed she wasn't paying attention to Clay.

"'m fine. Just lost in me thought' is all. I promise," Ariel whispered back. Happy placed his hands on the slight bulge of Ariel's stomach and returned to listening to Clay's speech. Ariel smiled in content. She just hoped that her boys didn't get hurt.

Five minutes later Clay finished his speech, after telling everyone if there were any questions to ask Gemma. Ariel and Happy moved about the room talking with various members of the different charters. Ariel enjoyed speaking with Quinn again.

"I see you're still with the Killer?" Quinn said humor in his voice. Ariel smiled at the older man.

"I guess I am." Ariel joked. "He's a good man," Ariel says. "Once you look past his outer extremities,"

"Hey,"

"I would say I was joking but it's the truth." Ariel tells the Killer.

"You are perfect for each other," Quinn says.

"And it won't change. He," Ariel jerks her head back towards Happy. "Can't really leave me or his mother will have his ass."

"Why is that?" Quinn asks looking between the eighteen year old and the thirty-two year old confused.

"Carrying his child," was all Ariel said, smiling as Happy put his hands back on her stomach.

"Wow, really," Quinn said shock clearly in his voice. He looked between the two again and saw how happy it made them. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy the two found each other, even if their age difference was fourteen years. "Congrats," the nomad president said. "I need to go clear some things with Clay. It was nice seeing you again Ariel. And Happy don't let this one get away." Quinn finished before walking away.

**~!~**

"I can't believe it," a cocky voice says from behind the couple. Ariel and Happy turn to look at the offender.

"Can't believe what blondie?" Ariel asks the Tacoma Sergeant At Arms, she may have liked him on a more friendly level but she did pick up Tig's nickname for him.

"That you two are still shacked up," Kozik says smirking. The blonde was trying to get a rise out of both the club's Killer and the short teen in his arms. "Thought by now he would've kicked you to the curb and gone off with some of this fine talent lurching around." He continues and glances around at all the sluts in the clubhouse for the lock in.

Before anyone else, either Happy or Ariel, could respond to Kozik's comment, a blonde woman, wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black high heel boots, a grey see-through off the shoulder top with a black undershirt. The woman's hair was slightly curly and her blue eyes were hidden underneath a pair of purple framed reading glasses. The blonde stopped behind Kozik and glared at the back of his head.

"Oh really now Kozik," the woman's rough yet soft voice says. "Well maybe one of them will keep your bed nice and warm for the next few weeks. Cause I know I sure as hell ain't."

Kozik turns around and looks at the woman in shock. His mouth opens and closes a few times, but no words come out. Ariel hides her laughing face behind her hand, while Happy couldn't keep the smirk from his.

"No, no Celeste, I wasn't being serious," Kozik finally manages to get out.

"Oh really now," the woman, now identified, as Celeste asks; placing her hands on her hips. "If you weren't being serious, then what were you doing?"

"I was just trying to rattle Happy and Ariel," Kozik says defensively. "But it doesn't help that I am genuinely curious as to why you two are still together." Kozik says turning his attention back to the couple. "I've known and worked with Happy for years and never once have I known him to settle down. And now he finally does, with an eighteen year old who is a sister and like a sister to a few members of the club." He pauses and looks around to all the members who held Ariel as family: Tig, Clay, Chibs, Jax and Opie were the closest. "What is your secret?"

"I'm carrying his devil seed," Ariel says with all seriousness, looking the biker in the eyes. "And Happy's mom would beat his ass if he left me because I was carrying her grandchild."

"Oh I guess that-," Kozik pauses in his sentence and looks between the two with wide eyes. "Wait…..Say what?"

"I am pregnant with Happy's child?" Ariel says. "Really Kozik I thought you were smarter than you hair color…Guess Tigger will be thrilled to know." Ariel says to Kozik before turning her attention towards the blonde woman beside him. "I'm Ariel Telford, you probably already know of Happy." Ariel tells the woman smiling at her.

"I know of both of you actually. Kozik and some of the boys up in Tacoma talk about how Happy jumped charters for his mom, then it became about a piece of pussy. Though when Quinn and the boys are up Quinn says nothing but good things about the Charming princess," Celeste rambles. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Celeste Michaels. I'm Kozik's ol' lady, I suppose." Celeste introduces herself giving Kozik a glare.

"Someone's in the dog house," Ariel teases and pulls herself from Happy's arms. "I'm going to take Celeste and introduce her around, especially to mom and Angie. If I don't see you before I leave it will be because Angelika is dictator and making me rest. Love you and be careful," Ariel tells her man and pecks his lips. As Ariel turns to walk away from the two former same charter sons, Happy grabs her arm.

"You listen to what she says. If I get back and learn you disobeyed her I will punish you," Happy growls in her ear. A shiver runs down the pregnant teens back and her mind starts filling with pleasurable things, but she knew that wasn't the kind of punishment that Happy had in mind.

"I will don't worry. I don't want any harm to come to our baby." Ariel says and Happy lets her go.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Part of this chapter was brought to you by **go4itgirl** she reviewed chapter seventeen and said she'd like some reactions but chapters eighteen through twenty two had already been written.

**Alana: **HEY! Where the hell have I been? Did someone just lock me up somewhere? (again, technically ):

**Juice: **-jumps out of the shadows- BOOOOO! -gets head smashed in by Alana via a glass vase-

**Alana:** Whoops, sorry. Thought you were someone else.

**Ariel:** -walks in- Ye better not 'ave hurt my vase 'il one. Or I shall be the shite out of ye Juice.

**JJ-Jefferu: **-nearly dies laughing at their antics- I so love **TrappedinaPhoto. **She sure knows how to make things interesting. Sorry 'Lana you haven't been in it much. You're in the next chapter for show!

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had loads of fun writing it (:

One of Chapter to go~


	25. Chapter 25

**JJ-Jefferu: **Goodness me, this is chapter twenty-five, the chapter I thought wasn't going to happen but lookie here. It's all complete!

I had so much fun writing the upper part of this chapter. Why, you ask? Simple I am crazy like that. I hope the fact that it, like a few of the last chapters of Rewind, not being long doesn't put you off. My goal in the next installment of _Changing the Settings: Fast Forward_ are longer chapters.

Also I would really like to thank:

**TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing this entire story: She is my bestest friend.

**Tyl3rrrrr** for inspiring me to finish the last chapters of this story.

**Angel N Darkness **for being amazing and making me want to update this.

**go4itgirl, ShiloCoulter, Demonicseer, DragonBby, HermioneandMarcus, & zoelynbrowie** for being my constant reviewers, just having you six always reviewing my chapters made me glad I wrote this.

And to everyone who alerted or jumped into this story after a good few chapters were posted or even favorite this story I thank you as well. Just seeing the email notifications for any of those encouraged me to continue with this story.

I am going to go ahead and post this so I don't have to worry about forgetting to post it. I wanted to post it today because the story is thirteen months old and today just seemed like a good day to post it.

Now here's the usual.

**~+Disclaimer: I do not own SOA, it belongs to Kurt Sutter and shown on FX. I however own the plotline and the characters that you are not familiar with. +~**

Also thanks to **TrappedinaPhoto** for proofing it.

Please Enjoy the last installment of Rewind.

* * *

**::Rewind:: Chapter 25: In Memory.**

Ariel groaned as she took her books from the desk, in Happy's dorm room, and moved them to the bed. She also moved her laptop and notebooks next to the textbooks. She had decided to stay out of everyone's way and keep off Angelika's radar. So she was hiding out in Happy's dorm room doing her college work. But apparently somebody had other ideas, she was disturbed by knocking on the door.

"Go away," Ariel shouted at whoever it was.

"No," Alana's voice says through the door, before she opens it. "We need to talk."

"About," Ariel asks, not looking up from her textbook.

"A lot of things, Air," Alana says in a serious tone causing Ariel to look up from her math textbook.

"You have to be more specific 'Lana."

"About you being inked, the plans of moving from our apartment, and the fact I hear from a great source that you might be getting married for starters." Alana says.

Ariel sighs and closes her textbook before moving it and the other stuff to various places near the bed: the laptop on the night stand, the textbooks with their respectable notebooks to the floor in a nice pile. She leans back onto the pillows getting comfortable before patting the bed beside her for her cousin to sit on.

"Getting inked was a whim it just happened; before I found out I was pregnant. It I had known I was pregnant when Happy inked me then I would have never let him do it. It's dangerous to the baby, though Angie thinks that I should be ok since the baby wasn't developed much when I was inked." Ariel tells the younger teen before placing her hands over her slight bulge of a stomach.

"But why didn't you tell me, or anyone for that matter?" Alana asks.

"Hap and I decided we were going to wait til some of the shit storm went away before letting anyone else know. Then you saw the untimely change of events that took place like a dominion effect: Chibs getting blown up and taking the force of it to protect me, LuAnn's death and then CaraCara getting set on fire, Jax going Nomad then Ma telling him about her rape and us telling how it tied into us, and now the stand-off between the Sons and the Mayans. We had to come clean about it sooner than later because so much shit had begun to happen." Ariel explains.

"Ok, I can understand that now the next issue. Moving from the apartment?" Ariel laughed.

"Do you serious think that Happy, the baby, and I can live peacefully in an apartment that's only accommodated for two? Besides I need at least one extra room in the place. What if something is going down with the club and Happy ain't around and someone needs to crash to keep an eye on me?" Ariel said. "Besides that apartment holds too many bad memories and I still have a time coping with the fact I was attacked in there not once but twice and then Happy killed two men in there. I can still see the blood on the carpet."

"I'm sorry," Alana said moving closer to Ariel and hugging her. "Ok now the last one: getting hitched?" Ariel laughed at the way Alana referred to it.

"That one I am just as clueless to as you. I know Happy said he intends it to my brother but it hasn't come up as of yet. Though I have a strange irking it will be before they go to jail." Ariel says.

"Ok, now that all my demands have been met. I am taking you out for some grub and we shall start house hunting. Gemma already gave me a listing of houses near hers or Jax's place. She figured you would want to be close to one of them." Alana tells her pregnant cousin and hops from the bed.

"So ma gave you the list and not me?" Ariel says amused.

"Well I thought it could be something the two of us could do together and asked Gemma if she could help narrow it down." Alana said smiling.

"Alright but we need an escort. Happy and Juice would skin our hides if we left the _compound_ without supervision." Ariel says looking for her duffle bag so she could change clothes.

"Well then I'll go find someone while you get dressed." Alana said and walked out of the room.

Ariel's duffle bag was lying on the floor next to the bathroom door. Rolling her eyes she picked it up and headed into to bathroom to change out of her sweat pants and into a dress. It didn't take her too long to change from her sweats and one of Happy's shirts into her dress. It was light blue and stopped a little under her knees. As she was walking back into the room, to put her shoes on, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'm decent," she yelled to whoever was on the other side of the door. She wasn't sure if it was Alana or somebody else. "Ye can come in," she yelled after a few minutes of silence. The door opened and Ariel smiled at the man entering her room. "Hello Quinn, what can I help ya with?"

"Your cousin I believe, she's the youngest out of the ladies out there, asked if someone would accompany you two on a few errands. And as I am leaving here soon I thought it would be nice to get out of the clubhouse and see the choice locations of the soon to be Happy family." Quinn tells the brunette.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Ariel said grabbing her bag and a light jacket and pushing Quinn from the room.

**~!~**

Ariel was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling of Happy's old dorm room. She had been corrected in assuming that Angelika was going to pull rank on her and force her to rest. Especially after her and Alana had went out, without informing Angelika, to not only eat something other than what the _ladies_ in the clubhouse cooked but also to look at possible houses for the future family. Angelika was a bit upset with Ariel because the teen is going to be a first time mom and is looking for a house to raise her child, without the father, Angelika knew all about the guys impending prison sentence since she was seeing Tig and all. There were many safety issues that Angelika threw in Ariel's face as soon as she told the short doctor what she had been doing.

But Ariel's mind couldn't help but to wonder. Tara, Half-Sack, and Gemma had gone out for groceries and they weren't back yet. It had been over two hours. Before she could worry more about it the door to the room burst open and Alana stood there, with Angelika behind her, both of which eye's were full of unshed tears. Immediately Ariel sat up and headed towards the two.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asks and pulls her cousin into her arms.

"They- they-they," was all Alana could say, she started crying too much for more coherent thoughts.

"Angie what happened?" Ariel asks frantic thinking something bad had happened to the guys.

"The guys are fine, aside from Jax, so don't think like that. And Jax is not physically harmed." Angelika says in a semi calm voice, answering Ariel's unspoken questions.

"Just fuckin' tell me!" Ariel shouts. She was growing impatient with these mind games.

"Gemma's on the lamb and that Irish fellow took Abel,"

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** DUN! DUN! DUN! There you have the last chapter to Rewind. I want to know if you guys would like some teaser of Fast Forward or if you just want to wait until chapter one of it gets posted. I make no promises of it coming out anytime soon. I want to have at least five chapters written before I start to post it.

So please review and give me your thoughts on if you want a teaser or you want to suffer and wait until I post the sequel?

I really hoped y'all like how I ended this part of the story. I won't make promises when I will have the next installment up, I have one and a half of a chapter written for part two, but like I said above I am waiting til I have at least five chapters written before posting, so in the mean time that nice question above is mighty helpful to me if you guys answer it.

Now I'm off to eat some breakfast, watch a bit of TV, then get ready to slave away from 9:45am to 6pm at my own personal hell, that people call a job.


End file.
